


Time Warp - Britin

by DestinyWitch



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Do-Over, Gen, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWitch/pseuds/DestinyWitch
Summary: Happily living their lives together with both success, fame and with children around them, Brian and Justin Kinney were in their own words 'living the life of great homosexuals', when a car accident changes their lives.Now, they are back to the beginning where Brian, the ultimate asshole ad executive, and Justin, the blonde twink stalker. did not meet each other yet. This is the story of what these partners will do to make sure that they really have 'no regrets' in their lives and to avoid the mistakes they made in the way.Inspired by 'One More Time' by The WinsomeWasp





	1. Looking into the Future

JUSTIN

**It did not matter** how many years have passed, to him the best place in the world was in the arms of his God. His flawed but lovable personal god, Brian Kinney. As he laid in his arms after yet another round, naked and sated, his thoughts begins to go back to the question he was wondering since he saw that commercial about the new movie so he took a deep breath and take the plunge into a potential battlefield.

"Brian, did you ever think about starting over?"

"Starting over from what, Sunshine?" The typical low whisper of his lover reply to his quiet inquiry.

"You know like time travel. Say we are back at a place in time you have not met me yet, would you walk towards me under that lamppost or would you avoid me?"

"Oh, so now you wish you didn't meet me, is that right?" Fuck, not even two sentences in and already in a potential disaster zone.

"No, I can't imagine not having you hear. I love you Brian from that very first night. It's just a thought you know one of those 'what-ifs'. If I knew about that bastard, you bring there every night, or about Chicago... just those kinds of things that I wish I knew then so I can act differently."

"Where did these thoughts even come from, Justin," and that quiet whisper from Brian was the only indication of the hurt and confusion that his husband was feeling. Slowly lifting his head up from Brian's naked shoulder, he see Brian's face that was showing a mix expression of both 'lost-child' and 'self-blame'. Unwinding his arms from around Brian's waist, he place them on either side of Brian's face then move his head so their eyes connect, his blue to his green.

"Brian, stop. Stop blaming yourself. What happened was not your fault. No matter what people told you then or what you told yourself. I am saying that it was not you. You were the one to save me, you being there saved me, you are my saviour not the reason for it. You told me that it was not my fault. If it wasn't my fault then neither it is yours. It's all Hobbs. All those homophobic asshole's. Him and all those at that closet homophobic institution and his parents. Those who bailed him out of his mistakes, who never taught him anything. It was Hunt and Dixon, that Judge Russo and Hobbs. Not you, never you."

"I got it Justin. I got it. No need to start your speeches. Now, what were you saying about this supposed start over?" was Brian's reply as he slowly put his arms around me, and turn on his side so we now touch chest to chest in the middle of our platform bed.

"Just imagine we wake up one day in our younger bodies. We can redo our lives without mistakes. Avoid those wasted years in New York, make more money easier, maybe start Kinnetik early while preventing me from making the biggest mistake of my life with Ethan."

"Ah, the fiddler. No arguments there Sunshine, how you could look at him and think sex has always been a mystery that I never want to solve. But speaking of potential do overs, what about staying away from blond jocks, valet parking the car, or get your education fund out of your father's hands. No matter how hot you looked, I never liked the way you danced in front of those fags during your brief period as a go-go boy. Flaunting that ass that should only belong to me. Not to mention finally getting a chance to punch Craig."

"Why only things that happened with me? What about making sure that you have rights to Gus? Making sure that Mel and Lindsay never took him away from you without permission, that you have rights and can see him. What about you knowing to start cancer screening early?"

"We both got a lots of what-ifs. Remember, Justin. "No excuses, no apologizes, no regrets.' No matter how much of a clusterfuck our life was we have the best. WE are the Kinneys of Pittsburgh who live the dream life of heteros and queers everywhere."

"Life full of amazing sex, a large manor of my dreams, and the longest surviving relationship in the gang, not to mention our awesome kids."

"See those things that we have are just something from a dream to all those queens, A-fags, and those tricks. Nothing anyone has can compare to what we have together. We are millionaires, have a dream house with kids that are both smart and beautiful. We are both young and beautiful. In the words of that annoying blond on TV, we got the best of both worlds. Amazing gay sex while living the heteronormative life."

"No arguments there. We do fucking have the best life. But still, what if we time travel? What do we do? Are we going to keep things the same, not telling each other that we remember till we are absolutely sure."

"You are the planner in this family Sunshine. Don't you have any ideas?"

"Oh, hear that rubber ducky, Daddy said I am the planner. Who's the one that make sure to have a timetable ready every time the entire family goes out with reminders on his cell?"

"So glad that scheduling our trips is a joke to you. So don't tell me the artist in the family doesn't have some creative solution for time travel cluster-fuck."

"Of course, I do. It is actually an a-mazing one."

"Amazing? Really, let's hear it so I can tell judge for myself."

"When we wake up, once we figure out the date, the very first thing we have to do. I will track you down using my amazing stalker skills and call you at your work. I will leave a message asking for an appointment from Britin Manor. The manor is planning some anniversary party and needs your help. The year of the anniversary is how many years I remember since we met. See, the ultimate WASP, subtle but powerful plan."

"So according to your a-mazing plan, if I find myself back in time, I have to wait for a call about a 25th anniversary then I will know that you are also back in time, otherwise just go on living my fucked up life? So how am I suppose to know which number to call back, Sunshine?"

"Simple, old Saint cell means my high school's number, Liberty means the phone you first got me. New York is obvious and West Virginia means our home."

"Good job on that plan. Quick and get the job done. Now are you going to want a reward for your idea or a punishment for wasting time in talking," with that Brian;s lips was on me, licking that spot on my neck that makes me hard instantly while his hands grope my ass, his finger lightly brushing against my hole, slowly making me loose my mind. "Reward or punishment, little boy? Last chance to choose," Brian's deep voice asks me again. Gaining control of my body for a moment against the heat, I look into his eyes once again and simple tell him that I want a reward. 

"A reward, little boy for your pretty brain. How about I let you suck my big, hard cock for as long as you want. Then when we both are satisfied, I will give you the best rimming of your life and if you are still good, I will fuck you. That what you want, Sonny Boy?" All I could do was nod my head and slide down my gorgeous husband's body to suck his beautiful cock so he will rim my ass with his talented tongue. Maybe, I can get another round of shower sex afterwards.

**Both of them would never know how this** conversation will play a significant part in the future. Fifteen years later as both of them were driving down-town to attend their 30th wedding anniversary party, 40 years after they met, they will be in an accident. The Corvette will be struck on both sides due to a van and a truck crashing into each other right in front of them and smash the windows and the bonnet of the Corvette. Brian and Justin bleeding and stuck and slowly loosing their lives because of blood loss turn to face each other into each other's eyes wanting to see that their lover will be the last thing that they see, thinking their apologizes to their children for causing them pain due to their absence as they slip into unconsciousness. 

 


	2. Waking Up

" **Ahh..",** Justin Taylor shoot up from his bed, screaming his lungs out, and with a wild look in his eyes looking around his surroundings frantically. 'Where was this, this is not our house. I don't remember going to a hotel tonight….Brian!...where is he?..Brian…Brian'

 

Taking in a few long breaths that he learnt to get his panic attacks in control many years, he slowly hold and release his breath. Even though the panic attacks did not happen often these days, he will never forget these methods that Brian went over and over with him in the past. Finally he got his heart to calm down and start to look around his surroundings, blinking rapidly to get rid of the haze around his sight. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of being engulfed into darkness and his vision slowly going away. The face of his lover of 40 years slowly blurring further and further from him.

 

He was in a bed. Instead of being in the Corvette, he was in a bed. A small single bed, but not at an hospital because there was no signs of white or medical instruments around him. Instead this room looked a lot like the room in his childhood before he met Brian. Age appropriate drawings on his blue painted walls and the desk in the room had his messenger bag on it. His uniform was on the hanger close to the laundry basket in the room. This was the room of Justin Taylor before he was out of the closet, when he hid his true self. Fighting down the panic coming from his gut, he look around the room for a calendar. If he was really back in time and not just having a nightmare, he had to find the desk calendar that he used to keep close to his bed at this age based on what he can remember. Closing his eyes tightly to fight off the killer headache that he now seem to be have with the imminent anxiety, he reach forward for the desk calender. Making sure to only look ahead and never at his body because the panic will consume him if he did not rationalize his situation right now before he sees what he look like at this moment.

 

The small generic calendar from his parent's country club showed that it was the month of June in 1999. Fucking hell, it was more than a year before he met Brian in September of 2000. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, he was 16. A teenager at the legal age of consent thankfully. But he knew that he looked like a kid, was a kid in the eyes of others. Thanks to the wonders of genes, he had always been a baby-face that even when he was 30, he still looked like 20 and was mistaken quite often to be younger than his real age in the people he met in the future. Oh god, he was back in time. He time travelled back to 1999 from 2040. He was 16, in the closet, living in the house of his homophobic father, went to a private school that had closet homophobia, and most importantly he had not met Brian yet. Brian did not even know that he exist back in this time. The sudden realizations were just too much. He didn't want to be back to this time where he hid and did not have his Brian with him. He want to be back with his husband and children celebrating their anniversary at the party before the night of hot passionate sex. Reaching for the covers at his feet, he pull it over his eyes and just close his eyes wishing to wake up from this nightmare and find himself back in 2040.

 

The constant ring of the alarm woke him up from his peaceful dream of a Sunday morning at Britin. The constant pip-pip ringing at this awfully early hours in the morning was annoying so he reach out with his hands towards the alarm clock and push the button at the top to stop it. Stumbling out of the bed he walk towards the bathroom on autopilot.

 

When he splash his face with cold water, he look up into the mirror and just stand still looking at the reflection. His image was the proof that he did not dream up that early wake-up, he time travelled back into the time when he was 16. His face was once again young. No sign of faint laughing lines on his face, his cheeks still displaying some baby fat and no need for reading glasses, his vision was once again perfect. His hair was short all around, there was no sign of any tattoo on his skin. He was also wearing PJs. Lounging pants with a plain shirt was his nightwear when he wore one. Fuck, he was a kid. A jail-bait who Brian will not even go near, never mind approach him for sex. Shit. Shit Shit. But giving up was not in his dictionary and he will never give up Brian nor stop loving him. He will get him back, he did it before and he will do it again. He will stalk that arrogant but beautiful asshole and make him realize that he can love and be loved in return and that love, true love does not include a payment to be given in return.

 

First step was to get his body back. Turn from a jail-bait into the body of a young man of a good fashion sense. Starting from his hair. He will grow it out, no matter any objections that his mother, oh god his mother when she was young, will raise or the suggestions to cut it. The longer hair will frame his body structure to make him look older. Besides, Brian loved his long hair, loved to tug on it during a blowjob or run his fingers through it. He will style it this time, not just be the unkempt grown hair before his stint with the Pink Posse. The hair style during the non-wedding breakfast would be the best, conservative enough for his mother but suit his and his lover's taste. Second was working out. He could not gain gym membership without his parent's notice but he could start working out at home with yoga and calisthenics to work on his core and enhance his muscles. Maybe go on a run around the park, or the neighbourhood. If anyone ask, again likely his parents, he would just say that it was to stay fit, bet his father would love any sign of him adding a jock's habit to his routine. Third was his wardrobe. Leaving his school uniform, he will separate the clothes that he own into categories:club, painting, home, professional, and hideous. He clearly remember that his last growth spurt has already occurred and his sizes were the same as his adult sizes were...no will be in the future. He had to fix his tenses now before he slip in public, another thing on his list. But the most important thing was to go about his life without anyone finding out that inside this 16 year old body was the soul and mind of a 57 year old. A man who lived through all the challenges of life, had managed to make a long-distance relationship work, had a long-term relationship of 40 years without ever officially breaking up with his partner, and was raising six children of various age, race and sexuality without any major trouble that he and his partner could not handle. God, he missed his family but he had to man up, or as Brian said...will say 'have some balls', and stand up for himself and walk forward in order to once again live his life with his wonderful partner and their beautiful children.

 

The sounds of people walking up and down the stairs reach his ears. His birth family was up. To them, he could not appear different just a typical teenager born to the country club set. Straight and confident. Picturing the faces of his family, his true family with Brian, in his mind, he took a deep breath then went about getting ready for his day. Assuming that it was a weekday since he had on his alarm, he will have to wear the hated uniform but he had no choice.

But first he need to pass on the first test that the higher power set for him. On exiting the bathroom, he saw Molly, his younger sister by 10 years, in her 7 year-old-self, walking towards him. This was the start of the biggest acting performance he will ever give. Act 16 when you are 57. But Justin Fucking Taylor Kinney does not take anything lying down and always emerge young and beautiful no matter what challenges life throw at him.

 

Clearing his throat, he call out his daily greetings of "Morning, Mollusk".

 

"Morning, Juster. Wow, you look ugly today."

 

"Well, thank you so much. Know what day of the week it is?"

 

"You are such a dork, Juster. It's Friday and you were going to spend this weekend with Daph at her house. Bet you also forgot that, wow you are so lame."

 

After years of dealing with females, especially his sister, he did not even rise to that challenge and simply walk back to his room waving to his sister.

 

It was a Friday so at least he will have the weekend to get used to this clusterfuck. 1999, god that was sophomore year. But good thing about private schools, at least at St. James was that your schedule was usually the same through your years of high school. Friday was English, break, calculus, lunch, study hall, then art. It was the same in his junior and senior year. He used to spend all those breaks to catch up with Daphne or call Brian or the gang to get updates or plan a meet-up. Also the weekend with Daphne was a bonus. If he want some of his sanity, he need a confidant and who better than his best friend since he was 4, to come out. Since it was also June, there was probably a week or two left before summer break. Once he do research, he will plan a way to figure out a solution to all the problems he had in the future. Maybe get a job for a studio space, he need to put his thoughts on paper, need to draw his family, draw Brian so that he could remain some sort of connection with him. But first he had to face today, then he will use the weekend to put down a concrete plan.

 

After dressing up in that dreaded uniform with the ugly tie, he walk around grabbing his art supplies, checking his bag for his books and any other thing he needs. Out of the corner of his eye, there is a flash and there sitting on his bedside table was a Nokia. An older brand of cellphones after the smartphones will come to the market but still reliable and new at this point in time so he go ahead and grab it. When he flip the cell cover to check the battery, a conversation from over 15 years ago came to his mind. Lying in bed with Brian, talking about time travel between fuck sessions, he had made a plan that Brian agreed with. A plan that involved him tracking down Brian at work and calling to leave a message from Britin Manor about an anniversary party. Even if there was a small chance he had to try. He will use one of the breaks at school to call Ryder Advertising. If Brian was also back in this time, he will call but as always in their relationship, he had to take the initiative so that Brian knew that he will be welcomed. Maybe Brian really was here, and he will not have to go through this alone. He could see him faster than wait more than a year. It was a fool's hope, but he will hold onto it till it was not proven wrong because the thought of not seeing Brian for more than a year was too dreadful when he was used to being with him everyday.

 

With a mental reminder to act like a teenager and 'I love you' to Brian and his children in his head, a routine in the future when the first thing after the morning greetings was the words of love, and he will continue this as a reminder to never forget his goal, though there was never any chance of him forgetting it, he want to hold his family in his arms so much that it ache but he will have to wait for them to meet again. Walking down the stairs, he walk towards the kitchen where he could hear the voices of his parents, the father who disowned him and the mother who supported him and had grown to love her son-in-law, talking about their plans for the day.

 

Entering the kitchen was similar to entering a Twilight zone instead of entering a room that his family was in. There wasn't any smell of expensive coffee in the room, no sight of two pitchers of milk, one whole and the other soy, and there was no circular table with eight chairs with various coloured cushions, Those were the things that defined the kitchen at Britin, this was the house of his married parents. This kitchen had a proper dining table with table settings with signs of wealth throughout the house, and there was no leather furniture in his sight.

 

Making sure to put on his moody & sleepy face that he always seemed to have in the morning when he was a kid. He entered the kitchen of his childhood home where his mother, sister and FATHER was eating their breakfast. Making sure that his WASP-teenager mask was firmly in place, he enters the room, first heading towards his mother to kiss her good morning and calling out his greetings to his father. He quickly grab a bowl and cereal before sitting down on the dining room table to have his breakfast. Making sure to look like he was busy eating, he quietly observes his family. The sight of the loving father of childhood was causing his heart to hurt and until the ache becomes more manageable he can't trust his voice.

 

Glancing at the clock, it said the time was close to 8 so he quickly finish his meal, grab his messenger bag, say goodbye to his birth family, reminding them of his plans with Daphne on his way out. Walking down the block, he heads to the Chanders residence where he could see Daphne waiting for him by her car. He had always gotten a ride from her to school since she got a license and a car till he moved in with Brian in the past...no will when he will see his Brian once again. The tenses were going to cause him lots of problems and was going to a shit to deal with. Maybe, Brian was also here in this time. He could always talk freely with him. God, even if there is no way it is possibly, I will make that call. You have to chase after a Kinney till they chase you back, a fact in his edited copy of Kinney Operating Manual. Seeing the young and innocent Daphne was causing him more pain, she hadn;t met any of the challenges of life and was so young. Even if it was a foolish wish and likely to crush his hope, Ryder Advertising will be getting a call from Britin Manor today to leave a message for Mr. Brian Kinney. If Brian was not here, then he will just see him again in a year, and till them will try his fucking best to not to draw his image down on paper to always remember him.

 

**Opening** his eyes and looking through the haze, Brian Kinney turned his head towards his window where the bright morning sunshine was coming into his loft. Loft...Sunshine, those words woke him up and he looked around. This was not his loft, the converted loft that hosted the showcase studio of Brian and Justin's best works with a meeting place with important clients and reporters. This loft looked the ultimate fag pad he had in the past with the platform bed and expensive furniture. Did he buy a loft then have it decorated in the image of his youth because of some sentimental shit that Justin said to him? But he did not remember buying any properties recently. No matter the location, the strangest fact was that there was no sign of Justin at this place.

 

"Justin, where the fuck are you? Shit, this bitch of a headache. No time for hide and seek Sunshine, where in the world are we? Did you buy a loft without telling me ? How did we get here last night? Hey Sunshine, where are you?" Continuing to walk out of the bedroom area , he look around the loft through the haze in his vision which he was trying to get rid of by blinking rapidly. Once he see where he is, with his vision restored, he just stood in shock by what he see around him. This was not his home with his husband. This was the bachelor pad of his youth before he met his blonde. There was no sight of the deluxe coffee maker in his kitchen, there was only one desk and there was no sight of any on Justin's art supplies. Shit, he was back in time, but he will not fucking believe it till he see the truth with his own fucking eyes. Till then this was just a hallucination. Taking deep breath, he walk to the bathroom and look at himself in the full length mirror. As he walk there he try to drown out the voices that was questioning how strange it was that he did not feel any sign of laugh lines nor the fact that his lung was so clear, this was just a dream till he got proof. If his body was the body of a younger man, then it really meant that he time travel to the fucking past where he had a great lifestyle but no Sunshine or love in his life.

 

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. This was real, he was back in time. His face was young, his brown hair in a short style before he launched Kinnetik. There was no sign of any scar or feeling of in-balance near his judging by his naked reflection. His muscles were powerful and lean and he had no jewellery on his person: his wedding ring nor the charm bracelet made by his children given on Father's day a couple of years ago. Fuck, why was he back in his era as Stud of Liberty Avenue when he did not have his family. When Sunshine and all of his children was not with him. It didn't matter, no matter who screw with him, he was Brian Fucking Kinney, the husband of Justin Taylor Kinney, father of six wonderful children and the CEO of Kinnetik Inc. Nothing will stop him from gaining back his family, from getting his Sunshine back to where he belongs at his side and in his life. But, first he need a shower to clear his head.

 

Coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel, he feels the warm rays of the sun on his skin as his headache finally disappears. They were in an accident. His baby was crushed on both sides on the interstate by a truck and a van and he was bleeding. Justin was losing consciousness and he was trying to keep him awake while also fighting against the darkness trying to consume him. Fuck, the look of love and fear in Justin's eyes was so much alike to that night. The memory overload was enough for him to lean against the wall while his legs will be strong enough. In the end it didn't matter. No matter what the reason was for this freaking time travel just the thought of Justin being alive and safe was enough. And his kids. Those children that he thought he could never love but he loved with his entire soul, at least they will be spared burying both of their parents at the same time. From becoming orphans. Their youngest was just five, too young to lose his daddies. He did not believe completely in God since he was a child, but he was thankful for whatever high-power that saved his family from this pain and agony. And in this second chance, he will not screw up. He will remain true to only his family, his husband and his children, and fuck anyone who tries to even come between him and them no matter who they were. He will protect them. He will earn so much money that they will never have to be scared and he will gain his kids' Papa back so they will have both their fathers.

 

"I love you forever and always." Repeating aloud the same parting words he gave his family in the mornings for so many years in the future, he stand up and with a determined stride walk to his closet to get dressed. To make accurate plans and find where Justin was, he need a date. Sadly, no device with an accurate date was in his loft, only thing he knew was that it was June based on the desk calendar near his computer. To gain proper information, he need to get dressed in his power Armani suit and go to the Liberty Diner. It did not matter what day, month, or years it was, to get up to date information you need to go to the Liberty Diner.

 

**Getting a hold of the Pittsburgh phone book** was easier than he thought. In his English class, the teacher had assigned them to write a journal article on a monument of Pittsburgh and include interviews, photos and historical background with it as their final project. To gather information on their chosen site, they need to call them, and in the age when the search engine was not as useful as it will be, it was up to the phone books to provide information. Picking up a copy from the front of the room, he turn to the advertisement firm section and found Ryder's main line. Writing it down on his notebook, he flip the page and went back to getting the information on the restaurants near Mt. Washington, his topic. He loved the food in any of those restaurants and it was a place that his entire family could eat their personal favourites together, not to mention the great views from the window.

 

During the 15 minute break before Calculus, he walk out the building and sat at one of the benches near the trees before taking out his Nokia cellphone and dialing Ryder's number from the paper he noted on during English.

 

"Good Morning, this is Ryder Advertising. How am I help you this morning?" Finally after many ring tones someone pick up. Making his voice deeper to sound older, he start to speak.

 

"Hello, is Mr. Kinney available at the moment?"

 

"He is currently in the office but he is in a meeting. Who should I say called and would you like to leave a message for him?"

 

"Yes, I would like to leave a message. Please tell that Justin Taylor from Britin Manor called him to enlist his services."

 

"Mr. Taylor, if you are interested in our advertising service, I will be happy to redirect your call to another adman in our firm."

 

"No, that is not necessary. I am only interested in Mr. Kinney's. Relay a message to him that Britin Manor called about their 40th anniversary. It is spelled B-R-I-T-I-N. If he asks which number to call back, tell him to call the Old Saint cell number. That would be appreciated."

 

"Yes sir. I have written the following down: Mr. Taylor from Britin, with an I, 40th anniversary, and Old Saint cell number to Brian Kinney. Is that all, Mr. Taylor?"

 

"Yes, thank you and have a good day Ms..."

 

"It's Harring, sir"

 

"Then, have a good day Ms. Harring."

 

**Liberty Avenue** did not change. It was still colourful, filled with fags, dykes, drag queens and lots of rainbow in site. June was the month of PRIDE but the fact that there were no booths being set up meant that PRIDE has already passed. His vehicle was a Jeep, obviously worked with Ryder, easy fact as Jeep was the company car of Ryder and no Justin meant no need for the purchase of Corvette. But remembering the car accident, how can he ever forget another time that Justin was so close to death, this time he would buy his Corvette with another vehicle with high security ratings. Safety with luxury should be his motto for purchases from now. Parking in the street, he gets out of the Jeep and walk towards the diner, pulling on his 'no-emption Kinney' face on.

 

He immediately sees Michael in his Big Q uniform, Emmett in his colourful ensemble of pink and teal, and Theodore in his cheap clothing of his accountant days in their favourite back booth. Making his way towards them, he mentally plans to get the most amount of information possible. The most important one, which date in June was it and in which year, how much time was there before September, 2000 when Gus was...no will be born and Justin will be under that lamp waiting for him.

 

"Good Morning Mikey, Honeycutt, Theodore."

 

"Brian," there was whiny Michael, who never grew out of that habit even in the future nor his habit of constantly checking up on him at random point of the day, "where were you last night, you didn't come to Woody's or Babylon, and why did you not pick up your phone this morning? I was worried about you."

 

"Mikey, no need to channel Deb's mother-hen, something came up last night and I was taking care of it at home."

 

"Yeah, his dick. I bet you found a hot trick to take care of it, maybe you saw him as soon as you went out last night."

 

"Why Theodore, jealous? Accountants maybe the 'in' factor soon. Why don't you hit the backroom tonight yourself or maybe go to the Baths, get that hard and frustrating need taken care of. So should all of you, all those dishes that you can get as soon as you step on to the floor. So do any of you old queens know when those PRIDE posters will be taken down from the streets of Liberty Avenue? No reason to remember that disaster of showcase more than necessary."

 

"How could you say that about the Pride Brian. Govida was absolutely fabulous this year and the march was even more wonderful, all those fantastic colours. It hasn't been even an entire week since then and you are already complaining? Let me tell you Mr. No-Taste, the last PRIDE of this century will always be remembered. We will be entering the new century, no one will forget the last hurray of the century. And, don't call me Honeycutt."

 

Good old Emmett, getting to the heart of the matter, a queen that had its moments of insight. His little speech gave Brian all the information he need. Govida died in 2001 so it was before that, but since Emmett clearly stated as last PRIDE of the century, it meant he was in 1999 and it was after June 12. He also knew that it was near the end of the week as Mikey was waiting for breakfast with no sign of anxiety meaning that it was not the weekends when Big Q had their discounts. Gods, the things that you could know because of actions of others, a skill that he utilized to be the best adman and later used when he was running Kinnetik. Justin was the only one who knew how he knew so much about others and understood his silence or his roaming eyes over a crowd. Fuck, he miss him, but he will be back and this time no Mikey, fiddler nor the art world, the munchers and all the others will make him leave, and either will Hobbs hurt him. 1999 meant that he had more than a year before their first meeting. Plenty of time for him to secure their future.

 

Now it was necessary to find out the exact day of the week then he will find the date by looking at the calendar. The diner's pink plate special will do that. Years of coming to the diner as well as insight from Justin's working experience let him know that the cook always had a pattern of rotating the pink plate special based on the day of the week. Bacon means Wednesday, a burger means Thursday and eggs means it is Friday. A flash of red let him know that Debbie has start to walk towards them and he will get his answers soon. The sight of the redhead made him feel so nostalgic, Debbie had to retire few years after the munchers went to the North and was a missed presence at the diner. But she was still a hot head with a fiery temper that was the Mother of Liberty Avenue and it was a tragedy when she finally passed away with a silent heart attack. To see her alive and bursting with life was another proof that he was back and he had a chance to make things right.

 

"Good morning boys. What would you like? The cook decided that egg omelette with tomatoes and mushrooms will be the special today. Why the heck can't we keep it the same is something I can't fucking understand. Did all you boys had fun last night, met anyone, never mind the asshole, I'm sure he had his share."

 

"Oh, Maw. You know me so fucking well. Just the usual on the go. Sadly it seems that your wish to meet your son's date will once again go unfulfilled, it seems all of them were alone last night."

 

"Quit being such a shit, Brian. Just a BLT sandwich today, Ma. I have to hurry to my shift afterwards but I will get off early. Want to go out together tonight, Brian? What about you guys, Em, Ted?"

 

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry but I got a spa appointment after work. But I will see you at Babylon tonight. May I have blueberry pancakes with a milkshake, Deb? Thank you"

 

"Of course you can Honey. What about you Ted?"

 

"The pink plate special, please Deb"

 

"Alright then. Pancakes for Emmett, special for Ted, BLT for my boy and the usual turkey sandwich for the asshole. Let me put the order in."

 

Brian, Ted what about tonight? Woody's then Babylon?"

 

Before Ted could reply, he start to talk. He need to work on a plan and so way can I sit and relax here at this diner or spend time with them when my mind is a mess nor go out.

 

"Sorry Mikey but can't meet tonight. Got to go away on a business trip to Chicago. Won't be back till Monday. A big shot client to score so I will not be taking any of your calls this weekend. Unlike all of you I have to land this billion dollars before any other fucker so no time to check up or play. You boys have fun at Babylon, get yourself laid so your life will be worth it. Deb, where's my fucking order? I got a meeting with the idiotic art department to get to."

 

"Geez, hold your horses asshole. Here is your highness's order." As Deb stood in front of me as she did so many times in the past, but did not to for over 15 years, his fucking feelings got hold of him. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug and a kiss on her cheek with "I love you, Maw", he took the bag and rush out. No need to stay for the tears nor the interrogation that will happen once all the Diner unfroze.

 

As he sat in his Jeep, his feeling once again well up. The despair of having to wait more than a year for his lover. The sadness that to Justin, he will just be one fantastic fuck was starting to depress him. Justin's love was a gift. His love was not something that he did not think he deserved it at all but was given in the future. It was not something that he will gain so simply again. So if he want his family back, his husband and his children all together in front of him, he will have to give the greatest pitch of his life to Justin to make him want to stay with him and love him. And for the pitch to have the things that Justin desires and deserves, this next year will be preparation for his future.

 

First thing was to make money. Money was the necessary thing to get all of the things that he will need. Making money was like a hobby and using his knowledge of the future, he can make millions in this month alone. Ted had to be sworn to silence and then get him to manage all the money in a profitable fashion. Second was to pay off the mortgage on the loft, his bonuses that he had saved for this year should be enough, he will pay it off by this afternoon. All that saved money for the mortgages can be for an art studio for Justin, Cynthia should be able to supply him with possible locations.

 

Justin should be able to have the best of everything and have the studio he needs with a meeting area and display wall for potential clients. He will have Cynthia start looking into trends in the art world, the names of best agents along with the studio location. He was not losing Justin to New York this time. It will be New York that will have to travel to get a piece of Justin's art. All those years of experience that Brian possesses will be used to turn Justin into the most wanted artist if he had any fucking say in it. No agent or curator will go against Justin's wishes like that first agent that Justin got in New York in the future who pushed him too far that Justin had collapsed in his studio. Malnutrition due to the constant urging by his agent to produce that also put more strain on his hand was the cause. After that he had monitored Justin himself in their time to make sure that he was not pushing himself and staying healthy. God the revenge he got on that agent barely satisfied him. Sure he had fired her and ruined her name in the art community but it did not matter much in the end.

 

And, look more into parental rights because no way was he ever going to lose his right towards Gus again, it did not matter what the munchers want, Gus will have a legal father figure that will be there for him and no one can keep his Sonny Boy away especially the munchers. It was the beginning of 1999 that Lindsay's campaign for pregnancy by Kinney sperm started in the past that he remember so he will have to get to it along with everything else.

 

"Hell will be created for anyone that hurt a Kinney's family" was the motto of Brian Kinney, the husband and father, and that motto will be kept in this new time and that was a promise that he will always keep. In order to keep that promise, he now has to go to work, handle the mess made by the art department and make plans for solutions to all the possible problems that he will encounter if he want to secure his and Justin's future.

 

**Fuck that was a hard phone call to make.** But that confirmed the fact that Brian Kinney exist in this world, and if it was his husband, he will call, as he never broke a promise. He could feel the stare of Daphne on his face from across the room. Calculus class was about to finish and at lunch Daphne will be right in his face to find what made him nervous. As soon as the bell rings, Daphne was in front of his desk as he pack up his supplies,, staring at him with a determined look in her eyes. As they walk towards the cafeteria, Daphne begins to talk immediately.

 

"Ok, Justin. I have known you since you were four, I can tell when you are being secretive, spill before I bring your mom into this," that was his best friend Daphne Chanders speaking as she look straight into his eyes demanding answers. Pulling himself together, he smile in the sincerest way possible, and start talking.

 

"You cannot speak about the time travel" was a rule that he learnt through the various movies he viewed on this subject over the years but he could come out of the closet to her himself rather than letting her assume. He want to avoid the drama surrounding her first time this time. If she knew his sexuality from when they were 16, Daphne will most likely never ask that of him. Besides he need a supporter and Daphne has always been one of his greatest supporters. To survive the period of waiting till his life begins in a year's time, he need someone to know and be able to share his true self with, at least in terms of his sexuality, and that someone was Daphne whom he always trusted and he will at least be able to express a part of his true self, the part that was not on reserve for Brian and their children.

 

**Just two hours** into his day in the office and Brian Kinney had reached a conclusion. No matter what time it was, he was always surrounded by idiots in some way. Expect for a few, all the Ryder/future Vanguard employees could not understand the most simplest instruction that should have been common sense. What part of changing the background to another colour or making sure to not mention the poor state of the client's business because of poor management during the pitch was hard to understand. God did he miss his Kinnetik and their carefully chosen employees that had brains and talents. Just looking at what he work with right now made him want to smoke. Unfortunately on the drive over to the office, he had decided to quit smoking as he want to be around for a long time and avoiding future health problems because of something that he could avoid. Also on the plan was to cut back on his drugs and drinking for the same reason of future health risks. He also had to start cancer screenings soon so if possible he could avoid the cancer and keep get both his balls this time. Most importantly he want to fuck Justin, fuck him raw from the very first time. When they had given up condoms in the future after Justin came back from New York, it was beyond a-mazing and the sex was truly more than he had imagined and he want to experience that from the beginning. Every time, he look at the men today, he got no desire for them, all of them were nothing compared to his Sunshine and no way was he going to share him again with the masses of gay community.

 

At the sound of a knock on his office door, he turn his chair to face towards then give the permission to enter. It was Cynthia, her hand full of paperwork and other materials.

"

Brian, here are the nicotine gum you asked for. I got the best brand that I knew. Are you trying to quit? Anyway, I have the listings of any property available right now in Pittsburgh that is in a quiet neighbourhood with low crime rates, with lots of natural light or good lighting system that is already furnished with only a few furniture. The order for cheap cargo pants and shirts from Old Navy and Gap has been sent and they said that it will be delivered to the loft in two of three days. Want to tell me the sudden change to quit smoking and look for property or get clothes with no label in sight?"

 

"No need for you to know Cynthia. Keep the gum on stock and keep on updating that property listing, price is not an issue and put all the papers in that yellow tray I put over there. So any updates on the actual shit that I need for the pitches? Have the idiots in this building done want I asked them to or do I need to go and supervise every step for them to do anything?"

  
  


"Gum and update on property listing is in. The art department are still working on the changes to the board and the sales staff are revising their pitch to make sure they do not have any insult towards the client included."

 

"Well keep me updated on the progress. Any more meeting today except with the jeweller in the afternoon to review the results of last quarter's advertisement?"

 

"That's it for client meetings but you have a meeting with the art department for next week's pitch. Also a call to confirm the meeting with the potential Tires account is confirmed for Wednesday. The new electronics store in the Bloomfield that we signed last week also called about when they can view the boards."

 

"Tires for next Wednesday, tell the art guy assigned to that account to see me after the department review to get a rough board put together. Also, call back that electronics store and tell them that the boards will be ready sometime next week. Anything else?"

 

"Well there was a strange call for you, at least it was weird according to Caroline, the receptionist. Apparently, a young caller from a manor called about their 40th anniversary party."

 

The word '40th anniversary' was a signal that cause him to sit up in his chair and actually turn to look at Cynthia. During one of their talks, Justin said that he will call him to set up a meeting if they ever travel back. It has been over ten years but he remembered it now. Maybe, it was Justin who called, maybe his Sunshine was here. Trying to not look too eager, he turn his piercing gaze towards Cynthia who wore a confused expression on her face. Not surprising as it was not everyday that he actually look at her when she was delivering messages. Looking at her with his sharpest stare, he ask "which manor was that call from?"

 

"Ah, yes," as Cynthia snap out of her confusion and turn her attention to the notes in her hand. He made sure not to look away from her. If that call was from Britin, which meant that Justin, his husband was here then he will personally make sure that his church-loving mother will send a prayer of thanks to God tonight. If his Justin was here then it was a blessing from the universe no matter how much he did not want to believe in God. Finally Cynthia look up and spoke.

 

"The call was from Britin Manor, I never heard of it but apparently the caller was very picky about the spelling. That it was B-R-I-T-I-N. Do you know them? If you are interested, would you like me to call them back for you?"

 

"No need for that Cynthia. I will do that myself," and there was that look of confusion and shock, well he did just offer to call a client himself that was unknown to her, "did they mention which number to call back?"

 

"Yes, the Old Saint number," was Cynthia's response after she quickly recovered from her shock, That was the reason he liked her. Her ability to handle surprises with a calm head. "Also could you book a suite at Spring Hills starting tonight at 8 for the entire weekend. Make sure that it is a suite with a King sized bed with only discrete staff attending to it and once again cost is no problem. Pass around the message that I will be away this weekend on a personal business and will not be accepting any calls nor replying to emails, if any of the gang calls tell them that that I am away on a business trip even if I am here till I talk to them myself, put all calls from Michael on voice-mail starting from Monday if he wants to talk, I will answer my cell. Keep me updated on the actions of the idiots in this agency." After once again, sending me a confused look that was now mix with a hint of worry, 

Cynthia walk back to her desk. Can't blame her, he was acting in a weird way and actually said to lie to Michael and block his access.

 

Once she was out, I close my door and draw the blinds before I let the smile break out across my face. My Sunshine was here, he was here back in this time, and actually want to go through all the life's shit together with me when he could have chosen a new beau with this new life. I got my Sunshine back. Now, they will be hell to pay for anyone trying to break me away from him and there will be no reason for him to suffer. After spending 40 years together, I can give him all the ridiculous romance he wants and with occasional discussion about feelings there will be no reason for him to leave me ever again. My gorgeous and loving husband Justin Taylor Kinney will always be my side where he belongs and he will face this new life together.

 

**When his cellphone** rang during his study hall, he would have ignore it but the unknown caller ID, made him think about the possible call from Brian so he pick it up.

 

"Taylor"

 

"Kinney" God, that was the voice of Brian Kinney when he was at his most sexiest, all deep voices with slower delivery, the way that their phone calls always started. But it was too much to hope, he need proof before he can relax. Before he knew that the most important focal point of his universe knew him and remembered all those years together.

 

“Brian, Brian is that really you?" Trying not to let the hope enter into his voice too much, he spoke in a whisper.

 

"It's me Sunshine, stop being a sentimental twat."

 

"Shut up, I am allowed to a little twat at a time like this"

 

"Yes, we all have to make sure that little Sunshine is allowed to display his lesbian side. Welcome to the wonderful world of time-travel. What have you planned for your first day at your second life?"

 

"You fucking asshole, God this is just like you. How in the world are you not freaking out?"

 

"Well Sunshine, why the queen-out when you got your wish? No need to worry, we will have our family with our children again, so let us enjoy our youth once again." That was his husband trying to look insensitive but showing his love. This was Brian, the Brian who solved other people's problems but hardly got appreciation back that he deserved. Who had so much love to give him and their children, who laughed and played on the floor with their kids while complaining about his designer pants when he did not care about them at all.

 

"God, I miss you so much, you have no idea what I am going through right now. Do you know I am sixteen, fucking sixteen. I have to wait for more than a year to go down Liberty, do you know that? Fuck, I need to see you. I just saw you die, Brian. I need to know that I am not dreaming."

 

"I miss you too, Justin. I need to see you soon too. You fell asleep on me Sunshine, I need to have an absolute proof. I will see you soon, I promise. Now take deep breathes and tell me what you are doing this evening?"

 

"Spending the weekend with Daphne."

 

"Well how about ditching the fag hag for the weekend and come back to the place where you belong. Right next to your stud."

 

"And how are you going to get me to you Mr. Kinney. I will not go without incentives."

 

"You have demands, Mr. Justin Taylor Kinney. Well how does these incentives sound. Tonight once you escape from hetero-WASPs, you come to Spring Hills Suites, where there is a suite waiting for you under our name at eight booked for the entire weekend."

 

"A private getaway from breeder paradise, what else?"

 

"There is unlimited room services with excellent service staff. A ban on all communications from outside except the number of your parents, no calls from the Liberty gang nor any work."

 

"You sold me at no outside interruptions with food. But where are you in this arrangement you made Mr. Kinney?"

 

"Oh I will be in you for sure. Every second of the time, I will be there, reminding you of who you truly are. And in between we can make future plans so we enjoy our self with the maximum of pleasure and get through all the life's shit with minimum of bullshit attached."

 

"Well, I would love to have unrestricted access to Brian Kinney so I will make arrangements to meet you at Spring Hills for this weekend. Promise me that I will have you in me all night."

 

"That is a promise that I will have no problem keeping up."

 

"Are you sure you can keep up?"

 

"It seems like a little bottom boy needs to be taught a lesson. No worries on my account, just get your blonde bubble butt ready for me."

 

"Well I can't wait, follow through on all your plans and you will have a satisfied client"

  
  


"Don't let me keep you from your preparations. I will see you tonight." Justin knew that he had to rush to his art class but he cannot end a call with his husband without their customary exchange at end of their calls. This exchange will prove that this was his Brian to both his mind, heart and soul.

 

"I love you Brian"

 

"I love you too Sunshine"

 

"Later, stud"

 

"Later, princess."

 

**For the rest of the day,** both time travellers went through their day, just wishing for time to hurry till they could once again see their lover again.

 

Justin went to Daphne's from school, gain a promise from her to help him go away to a support group weekend for closeted gay teens, not wanting to tell her that he will be meeting his lover that was 28. He made sure that such a support group actually exist and was having a meeting this weekend. After gaining her promise, he went to his house, packing up a carry-on bag with his art supplies, two sexy outfits, his school uniform and took that with his school bag and cellphone and called a cab from at least two blocks from his house to take him to Spring Hills.

 

Brian on the other hand, went back to his work. Going through the meetings with the art department, going over future pitches with those assigned to various accounts. He made a call to his mother, who was skeptical as to why he called but when he told her to offer a thank you for your blessing prayer to God on his behalf, he could feel her satisfaction on making him pay attention to God. Sadly for Saint Joan, this will most likely be the last time.

 

He also answered a call from Michael after he left several messages on his cell and with Cynthia. He kept the conversation short not listening to Michael's rant about how rude it was that his 'best' friend decide to go away without informing him with more notice. Rather than listen to the entire rant, he simple said that it was a very important last minute trip worth billions and that he will not be answering calls or replying to emails. If there was an absolute emergency he can call him on Old Saint Number after talking to Cynthia.

 

At the meeting with the jeweller in the afternoon, the client who was so grateful to him, that he offered to make a personalized jewellery for him for half-price. He took him up on that offer to make a pendant for Justin and him with the same charm that had all of the names of their children as well as the words "Love you forever and always" engraved on it but with different chain for him and Justin. He will gift this to Justin as a sign of their commitment to each other that will not be too obvious. After finishing all his work, he made sure that Cynthia knew about his weekend away and to call him at the Saint number only in absolute catastrophe and warn her about possibility of Michael calling her, he wished her a good weekend and went home to his loft to prepare for his weekend and get the stuff he will need for Monday together. Making sure to put on the alarm and leave no clue about his destination in the loft, he drives to Spring Hills for his weekend with his blonde lover.

 


	3. Reunion

**When he arrives at the hotel,** Justin took out a cap from his bag and put it on to hide his boyish haircut, sunglasses to hide his face before paying the cab fare. Making sure to include a generous tip for the driver after they promised to never mention dropping him off at this hotel to anyone else. In any city, any hints of gossip about secret meet-ups tend to start with the drivers and from them spend to the rest of society in the country club set. No way was he going to have any hint of young barely-legal boy being dropped off at a high-end hotel to enter the rumour-mill.

  
  


Checking the time on his wrist watch, he sees that it is still another half an hour before eight, but he wants to be in the hotel room before Brian arrives. The moment they see each other, they will be all over each other and he did not want any audience for their reunion.

  
  


The Spring Hills lobby was decorated in a typical fashion of hotels with marble flooring, high-end furnitures, and expensive artwork on the walls. Walking towards the reception here there was already a line-up, a few of the people also dressed in a way to hide their faces to doubt here for their own private escape of some kind, getting in the line, he look ahead to the receptionist. At a glance, he can tell that she is a cheerleader with very polished look and heavy make-up. A girl that put a lot into appearance and most likely look down on others based on their looks, he hope that this receptionist will not display any sign of being a snob to Brian because that will ruin Brian's mood and he want him to be happy when they finally meet.

  
  


The Kinney family seriously did not have any luck with hotels. By some twist of fate, every hotel stay ended up being an adventure to the Kinney family. Whether a chance meeting with an older client, some art-critic, his painting displayed in the hotel, getting a gossipy maid, and many other things were just some of the examples of the situations that occurred at hotels to Kinneys, blood or adopted. A snobbish young receptionist was also involved in one of their hotel adventures in the future and unfortunately led to an intense dislike towards young females that were heterosexual who gave any sign of having their noses in the air. While he could control his dislike, Justin learnt a lot about masks and staying calm to those he rather not spend time with, sometime Brian could take his behaviour to them to extremes. Brian Kinney's response to young snob breeder female was either a cool politeness that will make any WASPs proud to making conversation with the girl, acting like a flirt when Brian insults her. Justin couldn't really blame him as the snobbish receptionist that was the cause of the extreme aversion did make their children have a very unpleasant experience.

  
  


**The incident occurred in Chicago,** when the family was spending the weekend at one of the many hotel chains in the city. This particular hotel while bringing in enough profits was looking to expand their client base so they chose Kinnetik to do their advertising. As they were planning a weekend away from Pittsburgh for Brian's birthday that year, they ended up at the hotel chain's home branch in Chicago with only Brian, Justin and their kids. The hotel stay was also an inspection to the hotel service so they could make a suitable advertisement for this particular hotel.

  
  


It was on the morning of Brian's birthday that the encounter with the young receptionist who put on airs, named Bridget, made contact with the Kinneys. Young Rose Taylor-Kinney, Justin's biological daughter through a surrogate who was a carbon copy of Justin in her looks who was six years old, wanted to surprise her Daddy so she had went down to the front desk to request a breakfast tray that included a cake to be sent to their suite. Bridget who was working at the reception talked down to Rose and actually said "little girls shouldn't make excuses to get special treatment by using her parents, that is what a spoiled little brat will do." A direct quote of the answer that Rose was given. Though having encountered hate, Rose was still six and was upset that her special plans for her Daddy's birthday was ruined because of this lady and also being called spoiled. When she was fighting down tears, Rose was found by Dove, her older sister who was looking for her.

  
  


Dove was Brian and Justin's first foster-child, who they hoped to adopt into their family officially in time. Dove was a victim of verbal, physical, and sexual abuse by her biological parents and due to these experiences was withdrawn, constantly suspicious of adults, and hated confrontation along a very low self-esteem when she first came to live with Brian and Justin. But when Dove found Rose, her little sister trying to not cry because of Bridget, she stood up to that receptionist Bridget in her early twenties when she was only thirteen herself. Bridget seeing that Dove had a darker skin tone and dark brown hair due to her Hispanic background opposite of pale and blonde Rose replied back to the two younger girls that there was no way that they could be sisters. And Dove, who had started to grow through puberty and was developing curves and looked a bit older than her true age was called "a hooker that should be the call girl for the local Spanish gang" by Bridget. Upset and hurt, both Rose and Dove just walked away from the front desk and back to their rooms. Bridget had no idea about the storm heading her way.

  
  


When Brian and Justin had learnt about what happened during lunch later that day, after noticing that both girls were quiet and depressed to say that the adults were furious was an underestimate. The adults were furious. Not to mention Gus who was also present for his Dad's birthday lunch, showed his Kinney side by going into Kinney Protective mood ready to personally have a screaming battle with the entire hotel administration of that hotel chain. Gus had become an investigative reporter, utilizing his no tolerance for bullshit as well as his brains to dig deep into foul plays of society, even had his own personal TV shows, and was ready for a public take-down of the hotel that very evening. Even if he was also furious and burning with desire to confront Bridget himself, Justin managed to sooth Gus back from his angry queen-out enough so that he did not at least go live with the new that very evening.

  
  


He did not even try to sooth Brian. Brian's behaviour of intense silence with a stiff face was enough signs for him that there was a major Brian Kinney explosion on the way for the entire hotel staff. Brian had called the hotel owner and asked for a full staff meeting that night after dinner in one of the bigger halls in the hotel with the entire Kinney clan to share his report of the hotel staff's performance. That was going to the stage for the public humiliation of Bridget, the snob receptionist.

  
  


The meeting had started with compliments to the staff that attended to them from all of the departments except for reception and management. After setting everyone from the hotel staff at ease, Brian called Bridget up and asked her what happened that morning with the blonde girl who came to request a breakfast tray. Brian had their daughters stay behind a screen at the side of the room so Bridget will not see Rose or Dove. The explanation that Bridget gave was so different from the truth that it made Rose into into an annoying brat, Dove an obnoxious caller-girl and Bridget a saint. After hearing to Bridget, Justin had called Dove and Rose in and had them recite their side of the story. Then it was Brian himself who asked the rest of the staff if they know which story was the truth. Fortunately for the rest of the hotel employee, expect the manager, owner and of course Bridget, the rest of the employees spoke up about the various incidents over the years that resulted in upset customers because of the three individuals.

  
  


When Brian and Justin had thanked the employees for speaking up before having them take their seat again, the stage was set and Brian Kinney went into Protective Father Kinney mode and to say the public smack-down was spectacular was a huge underestimation.

  
  


But when Bridget tried to blame the girls again, that is when Brian went from Protective Father Kinney to Battle-Charged Father Rage and his verbal attack against Bridget's bullshit and prejudice grew vicious even more. He could still remember Brian saying this, "those girls, you in your pathetic little head have called spoiled brats are my daughters. My little ladies. And the man next to them is my son, and that blonde bombshell over there is my husband. Maybe if you learnt that family is made from love instead of blood, you could maybe see past your prejudices. Know that I will protect all of them with my entire being, unlike your family who couldn't teach you kindness." Listening to Brian had soothed his own anger and the overwhelming feeling of love had made it even more harder for Justin to stop himself from jumping his husband at that very moment. Only the presence of their three children had stopped him to act on his desires.

  
  


Then things went even more worse when the hotel owner finally spoke up and it was in defence of Bridget. Bridget was apparently his beloved niece and the manager was his son so of course the owner did not think they did anything wrong. Well that input from the owner was enough proof of the closeted discrimination present in that hotel that Brian walked out on the advertisement contract of that hotel chain with Kinnetik in that very room before walking out. Not before telling the hotel staff that had been honest to give him a call if they ever need help in the future.

 

Sure Kinnetik lost a million-dollar client but on the other hand, an angry Brian was a dominant being who Justin look full advantage of in their bedroom. He could still remember the multiple rounds of fucking that happened that night between them that involved paddles, anal beads and butt plugs. As for their children, seeing how much the men fought for her, Dove was finally convinced and began to trust in the fact that the Kinneys were there for her, and they truly wanted her around them and will never hurt her physically or sexually.

  
  


But he knew it was not over yet for that hotel chain. Kinneys will always be a sleeping dragon that was waken when their family was threatened, a proven theory incorporated in Taylor's Guide to Living with Kinneys (by blood or adoption). Bridget and her uncle and son were the cause for Brian's Rose, the split-image of Justin, to cry and to call their daughter Dove, even if she had not yet been officially adopted into the family yet, a prostitute and in addition to the nightmares of Dove's abuse by her biological parents that had started again due to the Bridget incident, anyone that tried to fuck with Brian Kinney's family was going to experience hell.

  
  


Brian had taken care of the Chicago hotel's business reputation by spreading the reason he dropped a large account. Meanwhile Gus also in mild version Protective Kinney mood had went on live National TV and delivered the entire story with quotations of other incidents that occurred at that hotel from the other employees. With their reputation in ruin in both business world and social world as well as various civil lawsuits from past customers, that entire million dollar hotel chain went down after only two years.

  
  


**As he was coming out of his daydream,** Justin could see that it will be his turn next. There was still another twenty minutes till eight so if he could check into his room early, he could wait for Brian in the room. The man at the desk moved to follow the bellboy so he walk up to the front desk. Yep, that was a receptionist that had the airs of a snob, and hopefully not the behaviour of one as well. Still a bit optimistic he steps forward with his confidence of a middle aged successful man. The badge said the receptionist's name was Bridget, wonderful already a sign of trouble.

  
  


"Welcome to SpringHills. Do you have a reservation?" Ok, so far no sign of dislike in her voice or body language.

  
  


"Yes, for Taylor Kinney please." No sign of confusion over the two surnames, maybe this Bridget will not be like the other one.

  
  


"Yes you have the Green Suite for the weekend starting at 8 tonight. Are you Taylor or Kinney?"

 

"Taylor, I want to go up to the room right now. No worries if the housekeeping are still working, I just need to lie down."

  
  


"It is alright for you to enter your room. And sir, do not worry SpringHills pride themselves on protecting the privacy of customers so you do not need to worry about being disturbed." Ok, this was a good girl, who might look like a snob but wasn't one in her behaviour. As an reward, he will help her handle Brian a bit.

  
  


"Well, thank you Bridget. Just an advice, when you see a man in an Armani suit with brown hair that's Mr.Kinney. And if you want him to be happy, I suggest having our room key ready and covering your name tag a bit. Unfortunately, after a bad experience with another Bridget, he hates any reminder of that incident. Thank you for the keys, good luck with Mr. Kinney." With his good deed done, he took the room key from the receptionist's hand and walk towards the elevator to go up to the 6th floor where their room was.

  
  


Unfortunately, the elevator was crowded with many guests so it will be a long ride but that was before a young boy, randomly hit multiple buttons on the panel and now the elevator was going to go up and down to multiple floors. Leaning against the wall of the elevator and fighting down the feeling of being trapped, his thought went back to his family, his happy place to bear the long and uncomfortable elevator ride filled to maximum capacity.

  
  


Thinking of Kinney's public smack-down and hotels, it reminded him of the time that all of his six children were the one that orchestrated the public humiliation stage, the day Brian and I were the proudest parents in the world.

  
  


**This time it was a Florida hotel** , that started the incident that they called the Ultimate Fuck-Off to Homophobia. It was after a Kinney family vacation to Disney World with the two fathers and their six kids, with no other family members or significant others invited. The family was staying at this hotel on their way back from 'the happiest place in the world.'

  
  


When the Kinney children, Gus, Rose, Dove, Jay, Ana and Shawn, made up of three adults, two teenagers and one toddler were relaxing by the poolside, that hotel's manager was standing near them and trash-talking all the hotel guests he did not like to his cronies around him. The fathers were having a bit of personal time in their own hotel room so they didn't even know what had happened till the public smack-down happened.

  
  


All of the Kinney children were smart and beautiful or as the fathers state "their children were better than any children of any other breeders, dykes or fags". Gus who was the very image of Brian, Rose who was a miniature blonde Taylor, with the adopted Kinney children Jay and Ana, a mixed-race twin with Dove who had Hispanic origins they made up a group of very diverse sibling, not to mention the white skin with strawberry-blonde hair that Shawn, the little treasure of the Kinney's family, who was three years old. with them, they truly were a group that was the poster children for diversity.

  
  
  


The trash talk of the manager with his cronies made his phobia against any sign of diversity such as race, gender, sexuality and mixed family evident. The manager expressed his thoughts on the matter very clearly in a voice that carried over to where the children were together on the pool deck. The older siblings were used to dealing with this kind of ignorance and prejudice and even though they were pissed they were willing to ignore it to some extent. However when the trash talk of the manager and his group made Shawn cry, all bets were off. All of Shawn's older siblings had experienced or witnessed the horrific and ugly side of the modern society and had made a promise when they saw Shawn for the first time to protect him as much as they can from the ugly side of society. Shawn while did not understand the types of hate a person could hold for another, all he knew was that men over there were being mean to his daddies and his siblings so it was no wonder that he cried. Upsetting Shawn was the trigger for the rest of Kinney children to enter into Protective Kinney mode and they had stood up and was walking forward towards the manager's group to give them a very huge public confrontation. Right at the moment, the children had stood up and look at the manager, the sun shone onto his name tag and well his name made the Kinney children more furious, even Shawn was now more angry at that meanie than upset by his words.

  
  


The manager's first name was Chris. Another Kinney trait was to hate any kind of reminder of incidents that caused them pain or hurt their family. Case in point, Brian's newly developed flirting with insults method against snobbish young adults or the mention of violin music or any names with E or I in it. All of them knew the story of Chris Hobbs to various degree but blood-related or not, all six of them disliked baseball bats, blond jocks and the name Chris. The name and the blond hair of the hotel manager reminded all of them of another blond homophobic meanie/jerk/bastard so the manager was going to be humiliated within inch of his life by the Kinneys and that was guaranteed at that point.

  
  


But adding more fuel to the fire, Chris the manager was actually Chris Junior and his father was Chris Hobbs who just happened to make an appearance while the siblings were getting ready to confront the manager. The slightly pissed mode of the Kinney children shot straight up to Battle-Charged Kinney mood, even little Shawn hated that man whom he had labelled as the monster who hurt his Papa.

 

As if his appearance was not enough, Chris Hobbs just had to open his mouth even he noticed the group of mix-race people of various age groups standing near him and his son. Chris Senior joined his son and his friends in their trash talks. Which would happen to the worst mistake he could have done when Chris Hobbs Sr. shared his personal observation of the Kinney children. In summary, Hobbs state that Gus was obviously a faggot who looked a lot like that older fag who was with the little blonde faggot he went to school with. Then Senior added that he missed his chance to take care of that faggot properly and even got caught but bribes were powerful things. Then he said he was sure that little blonde faggot Taylor was already dead due to AIDS.

 

When you add all the discrimination due to their race and sexuality, doubting their status as a family, making Shawn cry, being part of Hobbs family, and insult to their beloved father, the result was a group of truly mad dragons out for their blood in Battle-Charged Kinney mood. And the method that they chose for their payback was the ultimate nationwide expose on the crimes of Hobbs family. Gus using his numerous connections had gotten all six Kinneys onto Ellen and had a live interview with all questions permitted. This was the stage that all of them used their personal experience with scientific research to expose Hobbs' crime as well as raise awareness to the discrimination that is still present.

 

Strike one, Gus as a TV investigative reporter found out all about Hobbs family dirt that included several abortion, embezzlement as well as supporting illegal groups against any kind of minority group. It also turned out that the hotel was owned by a paper company that Chris Hobbs Sr. used to buy the hotel when though it was against the terms of his divorce settlement to have dealings with his ex-wife's family hotel business.

 

Strike two, Rose as a law student who was also working as a paralegal at a firm that specialized in criminal law where minority groups are involved, relate the entire tale of what Hobbs had done to her family through his past actions. She also revealed how many cases she knew through her work as well as from her law school that have occurred that had bribes accepted which led to the justice system not working leading to more pain and suffering to the victims.

 

Strike three, Dove as a social worker with a psychology degree did a psychological analysis on what could cause these discriminatory phobias or how it was could be encouraged or discouraged by the actions of the authority figures in children's life. She also shared some stories, with no mention of place or names, of the children she found abused in their homes or living on the streets due to these phobias of their family members. Dove also shared the tale of her childhood and how Brian and Justin, her dads had helped her over the years to move past the hate and the abuse.

 

Strike four, Jay and Ana were pre-teens who were forced to run away from their biological parents due to their sexuality were discovered by their parents but had been physically and emotionally abused for years. They retold their entire story on their time on the streets, how Dove found them, their experience in foster group home, then living with Brian and Justin Kinney and how their fathers had helped them to accept who they were and once again had them attend school again. How even Ana's dyslexia or special dietary needs did not stop the two men from giving them a home.

 

And as a final nail in the coffin, little Shawn talked at that interview and told them how hurt his daddies were because of the fear and how Chris Hobbs was his own personal monster because of how much he hurt his parents.

 

The incident of discrimination having occurred near the 'happiest place in the world' where families were supposed to be happy was just an added factor to the encounter. The entire episode that had personal stories with statistics that fully disclosed and prove the fact that hatred was still present and there was an ugly side to American society that had been ignored made this the most watched and commented Ellen episode ever.

 

Both Brian and Justin were so proud of their children that day, that they made the aired date of that interview, an unofficial Kinney family day. It was the day that their children won the battle against Chris Hobbs and gave the world a big fuck-off for ever questioning the love of queers and the parenting capabilities of Brian and Justin Kinney.

 

**Ping,** after a ten minute ride, the elevator stopped at 6th floor and Justin got out with his bag on his shoulders. Entering the suite at the end of the hall, he look around. It was definitely Cynthia that book the room. On the table near the kitchen was a bottle of Beam and what looked like complimentary chocolates from the hotel. No rose on the table that Brian took to always getting in their hotel room after a decade or so, a silent I love you and I desire you, for Justin. Even then the room had a bedroom with a King-sized bed, a box full of condoms on the bedside table with a big bathtub in the bathroom, and a small dining table for two. Definitely one of the suites at a cheaper end of the price range but it was comfortable and cosy one. Not bad for a last minute reservation. Putting his clothes away in the closet, setting up his sketchbook on the bedside table and the small table in the living room. He strip off his clothes and enter the shower. He want to meet Brian freshly showered, in his robes, with a candlelight surrounding them. It was finally eight, Brian Kinney will once again enter to shook his world in just a few minutes. The Brian and Justin Show can once again start.

 

*********

 

**Bridget Miller had seen a lot of** guests working as a receptionist at Spring Hills but this Friday afternoon unexpectedly had lots of reservations. It was not Valentine's Day when secret rendezvous were popular but who was she to decide when to have affairs. Sure people viewed her as a snob because of how much effort she put into her appearance and how she always seem to be looking down on people.

 

That was the same thing with that young customer. She noticed him when she lined up because unlike many other guests who at least looked around the lobby, he had went straight for the reception. While he was waiting, he seemed to be deep in thoughts but also moving up the line without any trouble. The hat and the sunglasses did hide his face, but you could tell he was young. Also wearing a pair of well-worn jeans with plaid shirt, he was out of place in the hotel with business men and women in their power suits. But that blonde was no child, because as soon as it was his turn, he had put on an air of confidence and made his way towards.

 

Mr. Justin Taylor was apparently here at Spring Hills with Mr. Brian Kinney. A homosexual man. That explained how he could remain invisible, most likely to avoid confrontations. He seemed so surprised by her behaviour, that when she held out his room key, he gave her a smile. That smile could light up the entire lobby if he widened it. And that weird advice about dealing with . Since Mr. Taylor should know his beau better, she decide to have the key out and put her hair up front to frame her face, so it did the name-tag a bit.

 

At five past eight, the lobby of Spring Hills changed its air. There was a sense of lust as a fine male specimen dressed in a fitting expensive suit with a suitcase and a carry-on, walk towards the reception, unaware of the lustful eyes following him.

"Reservations for Taylor Kinney," the voice snap her out of her own admiration and she smiled towards him.

 

"Welcome to Spring Hills, . Mr. Taylor had arrived before and is currently in your suite."

 

"Good. Now does the room have the 24-hour room service attached to it?"

 

Quickly checking her computer, she says that it has and that they were placed in 

the Green Suite. While giving him directions and offering services of the bell-boy, she hand him the room keys. With a nod of thanks, took the key and walk towards the elevator with his luggage. Why did Taylor make such a good deal about his behaviour towards her was a mystery since was polite, but damn what a handsome man. That young Mr. Taylor was a lucky man, if she had anything to say.

 

**When he enters into the Green Suite,** he didn't know what he was expecting to 

find but it was not this. In front of him, surrounded by candles was Justin. The young teenage Justin that he met under that post, once again surrounded by light, staring right at him. Making sure that he had put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, he close the suite door, and walk towards that creature of light. This young man who shines into his dark world, staring into those expressive blue eyes. Standing in front of him, close enough for their body to merge together, he finally open his mouth.

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey," fuck this was Justin. Justin was in front of him in reality.

 

"Going somewhere special?"

 

"No place in particular."

 

"I can change that," and that was the limit, he touch the blonde in front of him and 

drew him into a deep kiss.

 

**This was a dream.** Brian Kinney in his youth was in front of him just like that night outside of Babylon and they were repeating the same conversation. Their bodies were so close, only an inch separate them from touching, never looking away from each other's eyes. Brian's special eyes mixed with green and gold which was filled with love and awe. Then, he was kissing him. A deep soul-searching kiss that convey all the feelings of confusion, love and delight that both of them were experiencing. Tongues battling each other for dominance, their hands in each other's hair, running their fingers through. He need to be closer, he need to touch him more, so in a classic mode, he jump up and wrap his legs around Brian's waist, and pull him closer, kissing him while running his hands over him, while Brian carried them both out of the living room into the bedroom and then drop him on the bed without never letting their lips disconnect. Now their bodies were touching and he was taking off Brian's clothes as fast as he could, while Brian took off his hotel bathrobe and got out of his trousers. Finally, they were naked. Naked as the day they were born and their lips separate from each other.

 

"Brian, my god, Brian"

 

"Not god, Sunshine. Just Brian."

 

"You asshole."

 

"Well good to see you too Justin."

 

"Fuck," and he once again pull his lover down on him, kissing all around his face, his neck anywhere he could reach. His husband, his lover, his stud was right here with him. They were together in this messed-up reality, in bed, naked and surrounded by passion and love once again. And he knew that it was going to be alright, no matter what the fuck happen from now on, as long as he was here together with Brian, everything will be fabulous.

 

**His lover, his Sunshine was back in his arms.** God, it did not matter what had happened, as long as Justin was once again back in his arms, surrounded by him where he belonged. He stops his Sunshine's kissing attack and just stare at him with his hands holding his face.

 

" I know I never say it enough, but I love you Justin Taylor Kinney, forever and always."

 

"I love you too Brian Aiden Kinney, forever and always."

 

"God Sunshine, you being here is enough to deal with this clusterfuck."

 

"Discussion later, first fuck me. Make a mess out of me and claim me. Never let me go ever again."

 

"Well your wish is my command, my prince. You will not get any rest tonight, as I claim you, only for me. This time, no tricking from either of us. All I need is you and I am never letting you go."

 

**It was the sunlight that woke him up.** The golden rays that filter through the drapes and then hit the two embracing figures on the bed.

 

**The sun had awaken Brian up** but he was not going to get out of the bed. To feel Justin wrap around him was a sensation that he did not want to stop anytime soon. His young and lean body mesh together with his. His light skin against his tan skin. Last night, reminded him of what life with Justin was like. All of his wants and needs was received by this little blonde package.

 

He was and still is a predator. Hunting down the prize and the thrill of that chase was what got him off. His Stud days was when he enjoyed the hunt for hot tricks. But even when they finally married and made the decision to be monogamous, it did not mean that his desire for hunt decreased or he had sacrificed a part of himself.

 

Now all of that thrill of the hunt was aimed towards Justin. Hunting him down throughout the day and making him bend for him and then making Justin lose himself was the thrill he seek. And his nature as a predator was also how he got the accounts he went after and made Kinnetik a success. Now he was given a chance for whatever reason it may have been to re-start his life and have Justin and all of him from the very beginning, and he was not the one to screw up on a gift that he had received.

 

But before the long planning session that he will have with his lover, Justin was going to get a wake-up call he will not forget. Grabbing a condom from the nightstand, he start on his task of waking up Sunshine.

 

**To wake up feeling his hole being ravished** by the thick and hard cock of his lover, all he could think was that he was the luckiest gay twink in the world. To have this sex god interested in him and for him to have all of his memories of the 40 years they had spent together, and still want his troublesome self into his life again was something to thank God for everyday.

 

Lifting up his ass and clenching his hole around Brian's cock, he smile as he enjoys the morning ride. It did not matter that his entire body was still sore from last night when he cum so many times, all he care about now is enjoying this wonderful wake-up call. He still did not get the shower sex he want.

 

**It was two hours before,** both of them had ordered their breakfast, unpacked their luggage, were in their robes eating their breakfast in silent while playing footsie under the dining table. Having both of their sexual appetites satisfied for the moment, they were just going to satisfy their hunger before getting to the planning session. If they could plan out their next steps on Saturday, they could have the entire Sunday to enjoy themselves. It was given that their planning session will be interrupted by short breaks for kisses, blowjobs, maybe a quick fuck but having the talking over with on Saturday was the plan. Sunday will be for fun.

 


	4. Plans

**If anyone in** their acquaintances could have seen inside the suite at Spring Hills that Saturday morning, they would have been shocked.

 

**For those who knew Justin,** it would be the sight of his obvious nudity and how he was so close to another naked man. Not to mention the obvious un-made bed or ruffled hair and wearing only the arms of his robes. Never mind the proof that Justin was a homosexual and a 16 year old who had sex.

 

**Brian’s acquaintances,** they would react to variety of different things.

 

#1: Brian willing being in presence of a gay man and just sitting and talking to him, no sign of him treating the other man like a trick

 

#2: The other man was obviously more younger than him, Brian Kinney was never a chicken hawk

 

#3: the younger man was feeding pieces of pancakes and bacon to him by his fork, and Brian was not hesitating in eating them

 

#4: Brian was being affectionate, little pecks on forehead, cheeks, and lips

 

#5: there was romantic music played in the background with Brian not protesting to it

 

All these things among other small details would not be believed by anyone that knew the Stud of Liberty Avenue, it will be easier to think of it as a hallucination from drugs then the actual behaviour of Brian Kinney. 

 

**But in the minds of** Brian and Justin it did not really matter what their family thought. After letting the opinions of others interfere in their relationship that lead to their separation in their early years, they have always listened to the opinion of others but anyone’s point of view except themselves and their children were never taken into account once they have made their vows. 

 

Even in this reset, the two men did not plan on making the mistakes they have made before. That was the entire reason for this planning session in an environment when there was only the two of them and they were both rational and ready to talk feelings with each other. No matter how many years have passed, it took a bit of initiative for them to talk about feelings with each other.

 

_ (The next part is an excerpt for each thing Brian and Justin discuss) _

 

**#1: Their relationship from legal POV**

 

“How are we going to manage if they call the cops on us? It was bad enough before now it will be worse !!”

 

“Pennsylvania’s legal age of consent is 16, no need to worry for our sex life”

 

“What about our POAs? You know once Craig learns that I am gay, he will just pull the plug or my mom will just keep on support, hoping for a miracle.”

 

“My fucking blood family will be all too happy to pull the plug. How about we just assign new POAs?”

 

“I can’t sign a document for myself till I am eighteen, unless I am given permission. You know that my parents will never allow that. They don’t see me as an adult, I am still that young baby they brought home. Both of them think that I am too young and irresponsible to know my mind.”

 

“You always knew your mind, way better than any man I knew. Otherwise, why would you chase after me?”

 

“Because I knew from that very first night, that you will fall madly and hopelessly in love with me. I was onto you from the very beginning.”

 

“Yes you were on me from the beginning. POA’s and other things will be discussed with lawyers.”

 

“But not Mel.”

 

“Never Mel, after what happened with Gus.”

 

**#2: Lawyers**

 

“I think we need a group of personal lawyers.”

 

“Did you just say multiple lawyers? And how would we afford them, Sunshine?”

 

“I meant meeting all the lawyers from various fields that we know that they are going to be a shark. Like Morrison, our family lawyer?”

 

“True, retaining those who will be the best is better than those old breeders who will retire soon and hate faggots. And Kinneys always get the…”

 

“Best. Let’s find where all of the best are. They are most likely in various different firms. We can invite them and their firm’s owner and supervisor out. Let them know that they will be working together. Point-blank honesty and partnership from the beginning.”

 

“Spoken like a good little WASP, manipulating them from all corners to get the target.”

 

“I have done the duty as a WASP. Now it is up to the best adman to pitch it to them and get them on our team.”

 

“Only after we decide where to invite them”

 

“Le Mont please. I’ve been craving Jeff’s beef wellington not to mention their salmon and red pepper satay.”

 

“Whatever Sunshine’s stomach wants, So who are we inviting to this lawyer conference?”

 

“Morrison for family and Wendall for Tax. Who’s the best for business and 

intellectual property?”

 

“Protz and Anderson. For criminal law, let’s get Issac, Mason, and Burton, we will be covered from all grounds with these three. So with all of them together, a civic lawsuit covered.”

 

“So we got seven lawyers for Mr. Kinney to head hunt and if we include the higher-ups, that’s 21 people to the big dinner. Better reserve a dining room at Le Mont.”

 

**#3:  Housing and Business**

 

“Want me to buy Britin?”

 

“Brian. No this time, we are going to buy our property together. But before that, we have to renovate the loft or buy the one one either under or besides the loft so we have more room.”

 

“Your studio is first, Justin. I got Cynthia looking for one right now. Once you choose one, we can rent a cheap one but keep all of your complete artwork in the loft under heavy lock and key. Have you drawn yet?”

 

“No, I knew that once I start, I will draw you, and our kids, You would have me committed if you ever saw that. God I miss them, Shawn will be missing his Daddy so much.”

 

“And his Papa is not with him to read his stories.”

 

“Jay and Ana will be devastated. God, Ana had her appointment with the learning specialist today, fuck I wonder if she remembers that.”

 

“Fuck, the 6-month visit to the clinic is this week. This one was the first for the grandkids”

 

“Brian, I just miss all of them. I have to draw them before I forget.”

 

“We will go to the art store, I will buy you whatever the fuck you want, just paint me a portrait of them. Fuck, all of my clients will want them in their ads, if they had even some common sense.”

 

“Our children are beautiful, who will not desire them. I can make a entire collection based on our 40 years, abstract, sketches, real-life, think people will buy it?”

 

“You got the best adman in the country to manage your career. I will have people from New York drooling to get you to hang your art in their gallery.”

 

“I think I will use an alias so none of the country set get wind of it. How about JTK under “Britin”? It is a nice illusive name, and I will only let people know who I am after we handle the battlefield against the Taylor family not to mention the Liberty gang”

 

“A nice fuck-off to Craig, when people realize that he threw away a son that will be a millionaire by the time he is 18. When do you want an agent?”

 

“Not till I graduate. I am going to get a degree this time from my choice. Enough about me, what about Kinnetik”

 

“First I have to get my own client list, I will list Britin under my personal client for pro-bono, no ties with Ryder. I am not a partner so I don’t have a clause for my clients. I will get every account that will be a success under me, away from Ryder and when he sells to Vanguard, I will not fight it, get Brown from under him then form Kinnetik”

 

“A well-detailed plan courtesy of your Daddy, kids. The planner in the family. Now what about the loft?”

 

“I will call the super, get one of the spaces connected to the loft. Then call the contractor and the decorator to convert it into a duplex.”

 

“Make sure there is at least two extra bedrooms, an office for both of us, and walls to hang the portrait of our kids. I will make it in a large-sized canvas, one with the kids them other with all the extended Kinney clan. Heck, I will paint one of the gang for Deb and Vic as a present, when we meet eventually. We both know that Deb will never take our side over Michael’s but no harm in getting at least Vic on our side”

 

**#4: Family**

 

“When are you telling your parents the truth?”

 

“For dear old Jack and Saint Joan, I will say next week. At least Jack wanted to make peace with me before, I will drag him along for cancer screening when I go next week then tell him. Saint Joan is a lost cause, but Jack may be different.”

 

“Jack will come around a bit. He hate being trapped so he took it out on you, but forgiving him will free you, you will truly be a survivor. What about Claire? I know that John and Peter are not your favourite but remember John confessing to the abuse by his father when he met us. Maybe you can save them from that hell, they are victims just like Dove, Jay and Ana.”

 

“God you have so much love to forgive them, Sunshine. I think I will take the nephews out sometime and get them to admit the truth so we can file a report with the cops. Carl will be a good choice to not be bribed by that bastard Townsend’s wealthy parents, think it will be a good case for the Kinney  Lawyers?”

 

“A good test. We can see if all of them can work together and if it works out, we can see about a permanent retainer for them.”

 

“Speaking of cases, what about Craig and Mother Taylor?”

 

“You know I talked with so many people about their coming-out so I have different ideas. You know I want all of them to accept me, you know, even Craig. Like a pathetic little faggot.”

 

“Not pathetic, just fill with love for your childhood hero. If you are pathetic, I am too with how much I want Jack to apologize or give me a sign of respect.” 

 

“I think I will get the GLC to help…...wait Ben. He is a professor that is gay, and if things are the same, he did not contract the virus yet. Think you can set up a meeting with him and I will get my parents to invite him over and I can come out with him there, I will have a ride right there if I need to leave immediately. I don’t want to wait too long, better to get mom used to the idea of a gay son, before we add my lover to the equation. I say we need to get those lawyers fast so that we can start the emancipation process.”

 

“If Craig kicks you out, well you can move into one of the units in my building. I remember that you need your own place and access to an income to get it approved. I say that before Craig even think of kicking you out, you at least get approval from the ‘rents for you to be able to sign documents by yourself so you can change your legal documents. What about your trust fund?”

 

“My grandma Lambton and grandpa Taylor are the ones that contribute to them, they are still alive and have control over the fund. I think I will go visit them soon, they live in a retirement community in Harrisburg. If I have their support, at least I know that I can use the trust fund for my education. No, don’t even offer it Brain. The money from you will be used for the lawyers and the loft conversion. I still got two years before college.”

 

“Well Mr. 1500 shouldn’t need to worry about class much, let’s say we make an entrance into the art world and get Kinnetik started. No matter how much I want you out of that house, you need to stay there at least till Gus is born. No need to tempt fate by changing events.”

 

**Having plan out enough,** both of them went back to more important things. Fucking Justin on every surface of the suite between food breaks, reconnecting with each other and talking about their family, remembering all the memories. 

Justin was planning out his Kinney Family collections on his sketchbook, drawing in Brian’s lap. Both of them witness to what Justin was truly capable of with his drawing hand strong and years of experience and techniques. It was a masterpiece, a truly magnificent art. Brian plan out the campaign for his partner’s artwork as Justin work beside him. 

 

When Justin starts to draw Rage and JT, Brian propose that they have their own comic with Justin as the artist and Brian as the writer, relating their lives under “Britin”. Get more publicity for Justin while making sure that they will never forget the memories. If the world was not ready for a gay superhero on print, at least online where they were free to publish anything, there will be no problem. Besides with summer coming up, Justin will need things to be busy so a lot of art is just what he will need to not be bored. 

 

**The lovers** spent that entire Saturday is their suite, planning their future, thankfully with no outside interruptions. They were in their own world.

 


	5. Interruptions

It was too good to be true. A weekend with no interruptions from their family. It had been next to impossible in the future, why they thought it will be different in this time was anyone’s guess. 

 

It was around 8 on Sunday morning that Justin’s cell-phone starts to ring. The loud and consistent ringtone waking the two men sleeping in after a long night of talking and fucking till they collapsed. Just when they thought the person ringing them gave up as phone went silent, it starts ringing again.

 

“I’m going to kill whoever that is,” as Brian reach for Justin’s cellphone on the side table as Justin just dove himself deeper into Brian’s chest while pulling a pillow over his head. Without looking at the caller-ID, he pick the call and speaks.

 

“Kinney”

 

“Justin? Is that you?”

 

“Hey Sunshine, it’s dear Daphne”

 

“Too early”

 

“Hear it’s on speaker, talk”

 

“Daphne, why are you calling this fucking early?”

 

“Justin are you ok? Who was that on the phone just now? And it’s not early the sun is already up and it’s almost nine”

 

“Nine on a sunday is not time to wake up yet. Why did you call?”

 

“Before I tell you that. Who was that guy, please don’t tell me you hooked up with a stranger. Have you lost your mind!!”

 

“I’m hurt Daphne. I thought you had more faith in your friend”

 

“Brian, shut it. Daph, he is not a stranger. I will tell you about it later, now why did you call?”

 

“I will hold you that promise. And whoever you are, it is not polite to listen in.”

 

“A feisty fag-hag. I look forward to meeting you Ms.Chanders. Now why did you wake us up at this god-awful hour?”

 

“Well your mom called this morning asking to talk to you. I spinned a tale of how you were in the shower but you better call her back. I think she wants to take the entire family out today for some reason, most likely to  finalize the summer plans for both of you.”

 

“Fuck. Did she talk to your parents to confirm I’m there?”

 

“Well, I’m sorry but I had to tell them the truth yesterday so they can cover for me. No worries they are cool. My mom’s endless worry about us hooking up decreased dramatically.”

 

“Well I will call Mom. Maybe we can move the shopping trip to the afternoon. I will just meet up with them near Waterworks. Thanks for the warning. Daph.”

 

“Don’t forget Mister. I want all of the details later.”

 

Hanging up the phone, Justin with wide blue pleading eyes turn to look up into Brian’s face, ready to deal with the fallout. Brian seems to be annoyed but not angry which was a good sign.

 

“Mother Taylor calls and we have to do our duty. Let’s check out then call the ‘rents before going to the art shop. I will drop you off at Daphne’s then I get started on the loft, and maybe catch Ben at Liberty Avenue.”

 

“Thank you. My semester ends on Wednesday by the way. I think I will get my mom to agree for me to visit my grandparents alone. If you could at least Morrison to draw up the form that allows me to sign legal documents for myself. I can spin some reason for them to sign the document, then we can at least get things ready for my eventual moving from WASP Ville.”

 

“I’m sure you know to hide your phone from others by now, but rather not risk that asshole finding out. Looking like you are going to go undercover”

 

“Well, I always want to try my hand at sabotage, this is my chance. Before we wake up, can I tempt you for a morning delight, Mr. Kinney?”

 

“As long as your mouth is on the menu, Mr. Taylor-Kinney.”

 

Just when Brian’s hard cock was pounding deep into Justin’s tight butt, the cellphone once again rings. Since Justin was in no condition to take the call, and no matter how much he did not want to, Brian fumbled with the phone with his right hand, not letting his left hand out of Justin’s hand, and put the phone on speaker.

 

“Kinney” 

 

“Briaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn,” the loud and whiny voice of Michael Novotny come through the phone, loud enough to fill the room without the phone being on speaker. 

 

Luckily, the thrust right before Brian pick up the phone was enough for both of them to simultaneously orgasm, but any chance of round two was done. Not until later, after both of them got over the shock of hearing that loud voice out of their minds. Pulling out of Justin with extreme reluctance, Brian dispose the condom before laying down on the bed, accepting Justin into his arm as the young blonde place his head right of top of his lover’s chest. Placing the cell phone on the pillow with the speaker on, they were ready to deal with the probleme-du-jour of Liberty Avenue.

 

“Mikey, how did you get a hold of this number? Cynthia knows not to call except for emergency.”

 

“Well, your secretary is right here. What did you mean how I got a hold of your number? I am your best friend, I should have your number all the time. Why didn’t you pick up your cell all day yesterday? I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere, you asshole.”

 

“Because I was in a meeting Mikey, no time to take calls. I told you multiple times that I do not pick up my phone during meeting and I will not be reachable this weekend.  Cynthia, just what part of apocalypse-only emergency is so hard to understand?”

 

“Sorry Brian. I looked away for a second and Michael have gotten the number off the memo on my desk. ”

  
  


“No worries. I know just how relentless he could be. Now Mikey, why did you call? I already told you in person and over the phone that I will be out of reach for what seems to be the hundredth time.”

 

“But, Brian. I know that you did not mean it. When is there a time that you can’t talk to your best friend of 14 years.”

 

“Michael. I am in middle of landing a million-dollar worth of account exclusively under my name. The first step for me to accomplish my dream. You are lucky that I was not in middle of a meeting when you called. The client is very temperamental and can change his mind in a minute.”

 

“But, I went by the loft, my key didn’t work. Why doesn’t my key work? Did something happen that you did not tell me?  I’m your best friend, Brian.”

 

“Michael, I’m telling you right now, that I am having the locks changed in the loft. There is going to be some work being done in the building so the super had to change it for safety. Now is that all or something else? I have to go back to taking care of what I am doing.” 

 

“Why can’t you talk to me? Brian….what’s that noise….are you…..you are with a trick aren’t you. Instead of a meaningless trick, can’t you talk with your best friend? There is no harm in taking a break, I’m sure you had enough for now.

 

“Michael. I have always told you there is no such thing as enough. Now, since you know that I am alive and kicking, I’m going back to what I am doing. I will see you soon. Bye, bye Mikey.”

 

After the call with Michael end by Brian hanging up on him, both Brian and Justin went back to what they were doing. Kissing each other, loving each other, and taking a shower together. 

 

After the shower, they both packed before checking out, then heading to the parking where the Jeep was parked. First, they head to the art-supplies shop with the high-quality brands where Justin pick up the paints, palette and canvas that was needed for the planned collection along with more sketchbooks. There were too many supplies to put away at the loft, so for now, they just ordered the supplies and had it placed on hold. Brian plan on renting a storage bin for all the art supplies, not to mention his loft furniture. If there was going to be renovation, no way was it going to happen with his furnitures still inside. Brian had just paid for all the supplies, except for the sketchbooks and pencils, and knowing it as a lost cause, Justin did not argue. Double checking that the store have the exact number of items they needed in hold, not to mention know the proper handling care, well Justin checked while Brian stood back amused as he watch the employee’s shock at dealing with an innocent-looking child that had knowledge not to mention threats beyond his age. That was JTK, the artist that while reasonable was quite capable of making curators of galleries all over the nation cry if he thought that they were messing with his art.  

 

Once Justin was satisfied, they left the store and drove back to what people referred to as WASP Ville. Justin got off, at least a block away from Daphne’s then with a deep kiss, and grabbing the new pair of cellphone that Brian had gotten while Justin was arguing with the employee over the dimensions of canvases that they had, he made his way to his best friend’s house, slowly putting on his act of being a 16 year old back. 

 

After dropping off his lover, Brian drives to Ryder. Sure he is in his casual clothes of Diesel jeans and his Hugo Boss leather jacket, but he still made a cutting figure and he walks towards Cynthia’s desk, who looks up and seem to be ready for a tongue-lashing.

 

“Afternoon, Cynthia. No apologizes for Mikey. Any important updates I need to know?”

 

“Yes. Nothing from the old accounts. Just Britin Manor called again and said something about meeting up at Linda’s tonight and a trip to Harrisburg confirm for this weekend. Apparently it will take a week before they are back. The jeweller from Friday finished your order and delivered it here. Here is it. Oh, Debbie called asking why Michael seems to be in shock, I told her that he just heard about loft renovation.”

 

“Well…...thanks for the cover Cynthia. Tell the jeweller thank you for the fast job, also put Britin Manor down as a personal number, put it under Justin and allow him to interrupt anything, from a pitch to a meeting, no restrictions. See you tomorrow then.”

 

Not wanting to see another dumbstruck face from Cynthia again, he picks up the boxes then heads out of Ryder Advertising, heading back home. Since it was still 2 in the afternoon, he will call the super, ask for available units then if possible call one of his contacts in construction and get a team to get the renovation started. If Justin was going to be away for a week, that will be a perfect time to get the renovations done, not to mention start up all the things he needed to do. He knew the battle against Michael’s obsession was just getting started but if he ekpt busy with all the things he could do, that will be worth it. Tonight, he will go to Linda’s, see some opportunity to get Justin alone, and give him the necklace. Now, who to ask? It was either Ted, Emmett or Vic, but if he want to keep it low, Ted it was, he will just say that it was because of some tax payoff thing. Then swear him into silence, and then getting started on forming Kinnetik and all the other accounts he needs. 

 

As he drove, he called his building’s owner and asked him about available units in the Tremont building. He had the money to pay off his mortgage and buy a unit next door. Renovations will likely to take a week or so. Best to get it all started as soon as he can. Brian will just stay at a hotel during that time.  

 

Unexpectedly, it seemed like the owner was just trying to sell the building for an extremely low price. Something that he didn’t think had happened before from what he could remember, though he hardly dealt with the owner of the loft in the past. He most likely had not cared even if the owner changed as long as there was no changes to his mortgage or terms of residence. The price for the building was set to less than half the actual worth of that building equivalent to just a few thousands over his mortgage bill. The owner apparently no longer found a property that was a short drive away from Liberty Avenue and right next to the business district, not exactly a family friendly zone that renters look for or potential buyers.  Since he was planning on spending money anyway, and he knows the potential of the building, not to mention making a more larger place as his and Justin’s residence. They will be able to use one of the units as Justin’s studio, and put it as his residence, and with the paper trail, it could be established as Justin’s residence for his emancipation papers. So just over the phone, he bought the Six Tremont building. 

 

Following the purchase of his Tremont building, he calls his loft decorator to ask the names of reliable contractors who could renovate the entire building in an efficient and affordable manner. Turns out that Jerry, his decorator, had a brother, a straight brother, who owned a construction firm, which apparently had a very good reputation since even he had heard of the firm’s name. So he negotiated a deal for renovation by Jerry’s brother Mark and decorating by Jerry for a combined price of 70000. Still affordable with all the money he saved up that I did not spend on bills, shopping or helping with Vic’s meds and Deb’s mortgage, not to mention he planned on making a six-figure bonus soon with his pitch in two weeks. So he sets up an appointment with them for tomorrow night with both Justin and him. He will let Justin know to start planning for their very own mansion when he meets with him tonight. Now, to go home and start typing out all the business plans so that he could get Ted on board. 

 

Having dinner as a family was too weird, when Craig was there. But knowing that he could soon be going to visit his grandparents and get out from the Pitts for a while, he can get through it. At least they were going to an Italian place, and they had large serving size.

 

When the Taylor family was escorting to their table, he could see a table off to the side, while it was not something that his family will take notice, Justin certainly did. There sitting down having a meal was Brian and what most likely was Ted. Because only he would wear that typical accountant suit, and the way he flip through the papers in front of him was so familiar. He was an artist, and noticing these details had kept him occupied while he was waiting for Brian to finish up his meetings. By chance, they were seated near Brian’s table. He steps to the side, so that his parents will take the seat at the opposite side, so that he could sit down where he could see Brian at his table, without being too obvious. He was thankful that his mother had already agreed for them to visit Harrisburg starting this weekend, and he was not going to approach the topic of his sexuality in a restaurant. No he will wait till all the preparations were done. Then Brian was right that they should not tempt the fates, so no matter what it looks like he will have one more year in the Taylor home to survive. But he had learnt a bit of patience, and as long as he tread carefully, hopefully he will make it to next year without too much of a hassle. 

 

“Are you serious?” Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Ted was in shock. That Peter Pan smirk on Brian’s face meant he had been looking forward to this reaction. It looks like Ted will start to work together with them soon. His skills with accounts and tax will certainly be needed as they get ready to handle the multiple accounts. With Ted already having a successful part-time occupation as Brian’s aide, hopefully it will stop Ted from going down the road of an addict. 

“Shit.” The little scream that Ted lets out makes all of the patrons look over, where a waiter had spilled soup on Brian’s shoulder. On his Gucci shirt, where there is now a discoloured scream. Ted’s scream and terrified face makes sense. Brain Kinney is a label queen, and to damage his clothes, well that was just asking for payback. But strangely enough, Justin could not see his lover put on his angry face nor his silent mask of no emotion, instead Brian just stood up from his chair, just accepted the apologies of the manager and the employee, and just makes his way towards the bathroom. That side glance at Justin let him know exactly what it was. A distraction for all the restaurant guests, and an excuse for Justin to leave his family’s side and go towards the bathroom where Brain has entered. He waits for a couple of minutes before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. As his father had just noticed a business associate at a nearby table, it was likely that they will not notice his absence for a while. 

 

The moment, he steps into the bathroom, he was swept into a heated make-out session. Brian’s tongue was in his mouth, his hands were opening his flies and pulling down his pants as they quickly made their way towards a stall. Justin’s hands find the back of Brian’s head and runs his fingers through his air. The moment they enter the stall, Justin kicks the stall door shut, and turns to brace himself against the wall, and raise his hips. It didn’t take long, truth was Justin had quickly prepared himself after he left that message about his whereabouts to Cynthia. They had a limited time, there was no time for foreplay. It will be a quick, fast, and hard fuck. 

 

“Fuck, this right here is the best place on earth. You know that?” As his hole was pounded hard, Justin braces himself against the wall but he couldn’t speak. It was not possible with just how wonderful he was feeling.

 

“Did you know that there were so many heteros and fags looking at your butt as you walk to your table? This ass that is all mine. I can’t wait till the entire fucking Liberty Avenue knows that I have you, and no one will have you.”

 

“What about you? Do I own you?” 

 

“Yes, you do. Only you own me. Only you.” Then as Brian licks his ear, he was done. His orgasm just hit him so suddenly and he shudders as he feels Brian also let go. 

 

As they slowly get back on their feet, cleaning themselves with tissues. As Justin turn to look at Brian, there was now something in front of his face. A charm. Brina was holding out a charm necklace. The shape of the charm was something that he will recognize anywhere. Golden Gardenias, their wedding flowers. He raise his hands to touch the charm in front of him, and to examine him.

 

Whoever made it, really knew the metals, they made it both delicate looking but also strong enough that it will not get crushed or broken if someone applied pressure on it. There was something engraved on the back, so Justin turn the charm in his hand. It was an engraving of familiar names. BAK & JTK at the top. Then the phrase “forever and always” in cursive. Then surrounding that at the edge were names. The names of their kids. The legal names of their six kids, not their nicknames. But there were empty spaces throughout the charm, like in the future, they will be able to add names to it. 

 

As his partner just stare at the charm, Brian knew that he will be lost in the art. But he also knew that enough time had passed that someone may come to check up on them. So he takes out the other pair of the charm necklace and fastened it around the neck of his partner in front of him. 

 

“Now, I have collared you, my prince. You are mine now, forever and always.” That seems to get Justin to unfreeze, and now it was him that reach forward and clasp the necklace around Brian’s neck. 

 

“Well, I bounded you to me as well, Mr. Kinney. Guess you are stuck with me forever.” Justin had his Sunshine smile on full force on his face, and Brian just smiles back with his own special Kinney smile.

 

“Brian, you alright? Should I get you a new shirt or anything?” The door opens and there was Ted entering the bathroom, and just freezing at the sight in front of him. Brian Kinney, the one that he thought of as the antichrist sometimes was smiling. Smiling, with a ruined Armani shirt, with his forehead connected to another smaller man’s forehead. Smiling and he saw a chain around his neck. It was a romantic scene, not a just done fucking scene, though it was obvious that they may have had sex a while ago, if you notice the puckered lips. Was he drunk? Had he drank enough to be hallucinating? But then again, that news of Brian opening up four new accounts was enough for him to questioning his own sanity in return as an accountant. 

 

“Well, look who’s here. Theodore, I suggest you never speak of what you saw ever again if you want to stay alive. Now, Sunshine, meet Ted. Your new accountant and part-time CFO for all companies owned by me or you. Ted, meet Justin Taylor, or as he will be known soon, “JTK”, my partner that will jointly own everything that I have.”

 

Justin was quick to regain his footing and greeted a silent Ted, but knowing that it will not be long before his family comes looking for him, he quickly left the bathroom. But not before he heard Ted’s reply of “I need to get drunk.” 

 

As he walks out, he quickly hid the necklace beneath his shirt, his entire being filled with happiness. In terms of technicality, he had just gotten married. In a bathroom at an Italian restaurant, they had exchanged their own vows, and in lieu of rings, had exchanged charm necklaces. He is the luckiest gay man in the world. Their children, the children of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor in the past and the ones that they will gain in this redo will be blessed with the most wonderful loving Daddy. He can’t wait to see the faces of his birth family and the Liberty gang when they eventually find out that Brian Kinney, the Stud of Liberty Avenue had gotten married to a blonde twink that just become legal. The spectacle was something to look forward. Poor Ted had frozen with just an affectionate scene. He wonders what will be the scene when the news that the Stud had been officially tied down will spread. 


	6. Start

**When the alarm** woke him up early Monday morning, Brian already knew that this entire week will be chaotic, and he will be exhausted by the end of it. But having seen Justin, fucked him, made love to him, talked to him, and spent time together with him, he could start the day with a clear mind full of happiness. Getting out of the platform bed, he start getting ready for work. He had no desire to linger in this loft, which was a sanctuary to him in his younger years but now just surrounded him with feelings of loneliness. The quietness in this place unnerved him. Can’t blame him when he went from living in a house full of people to being alone. 

 

As he steps into the shower, he can feel the charm necklace on his skin. The keyholder charm of golden gardenias that also had his kids’ names was a constant reminder of the people who loved him and who he loved in return, and the entire reason to work his ass off. Having money, lots of money, will allow him to take care of his family. First thing was to go to work early, then start to plan out in detail all that he needed to do and to get down. He had a year, a year till Gus will be born, and all he could do till then was to prepare without letting anyone else besides Justin, Ted and maybe Cynthia know what he was doing. If he did not want to tempt fates, the night that Gus was born, that was when Justin will officially enter his life. 

 

**Monday morning** arrives quickly then he want to. Justin simple wants to sleep the day way but knew that was not going to happen. When he lift his head off the pillow, reaching to shut the alarm clock, he feels a weight around his neck. Looking down at his chest, he sees the charm almost sparking due to the sunlight in the room. The charm of golden gardenias instantly makes him smile as he once again takes the charm in his hand, the loft key on the keychain that he had not really paid attention to till last night, turning the charm over, he sees the engraving of names. 

 

Those names right there were all the motivation and the reason he will ever need to fight. To live, this second chance to the fullest and to work his ass off for their future. In this life, he will always be with his partner Brian and they will fight all of their battles together to make a family full of love surrounding them. So he gets out of bed and start preparing for the day lightly humming. Hey it was not everyday that you wake up after getting married to Brian Kinney. It was unconventional just like they were and it just fit them perfectly.  

 

Breakfast was a repeat from last Friday. His parents and sister chatting while he sat eating. It was better this way since he had really forgot the ‘WASP etiquette for meals with family” over the years. 

 

With Brian and the kids, breakfast starts quiet as no one talk before they all get their cup of coffee or milk to fully wake up. Then when all of them are not feeling like yelling or groaning, it’s the true breakfast time. Eating on that round table as all of the kids tell us what’s going on that day or teasing between the kids, I use to simply observe the faces of my kids. Their happy faces were the proof that he needed of the happiness in our family and when he had look next to me and see the relax expression of Brian’s face, Justin knew that he was happy and finally surrounded by family and love. Just thinking about that scene which had happened quite often, starts his urge to sketch. Art was his outlet, and it was art that help to express his feelings.  

“Justin, honey what are your plans for today?” hearing his mother’s voice, he looks up at his mother and just simply say that it’s the usual end of the year at school but he may stay late to work at the art studio then have dinner with Daphne before she drop him home. When he looks for a second at his father, he see the slight frown on his face at the mention of art though it disappears as quickly from Craig Taylor’s face. So his father had a problem with him from the beginning regarding his art, he just hadn’t noticed it the first time around. At least now he knew that he will definitely go ahead with his plan for emancipation. He was never going to live in a house that was made on the appearance of love rather than actual love, that had hate in it. 

 

Being a father, he knew all about difficult children or his children going for things that he personally did not like but it didn’t matter because he had always loved his children no matter what. He knew that in a family of WASPs, sometimes, family reputation had the same or more importance to parents than loving their children. Craig Taylor always cared about family appearance before others and his mother did not go against his decisions. Grabbing his bags, he kiss his mother goodbye and go out the house, towards Daphne’s. Luckily it seems that Daphne is still a bit sleepy so she is not in interrogation mode, a small favor, she will remember about Brian soon.

 

**Arriving early to work** had its advantages. He could relax behind closed doors of his office, without worrying about someone walking in, and he could make several personal calls, without any interruptions and this morning, he had plenty of things to take care of before he start on his office work.

 

First, it was to a large storage facility near the loft to book three different containers. One for his wardrobe, the other for his furnitures, and one for Justin’s art supplies. He made sure to tell the storage facility to store the supplies exactly the way it is stated on the packaging. He did not want to with the art crusader Justin’s rants on the importance of maintenance and care for art supplies. No matter how angelic his looks was, and will be in the future, inside Justin is a daredevil that can become someone’s worst nightmare if they belittle either his art of his children or him.

 

Second call was to the moving company, the same one that he had used to set up his loft a couple of years ago. His furniture needed to be carefully handled and these guys knew exactly what to do. He made the appointment for them to empty out the loft right around 6:30, the faster Jerry and his brother starts their work the better and it was best for them to see the space without any furniture. He had sent a text to Justin before to come over to the loft at 7, they will have about an hour before Jerry and his brother arrives for the consultation. 

 

Then he call the locksmith to hire him again to change the locks of all the units through the building and to also insert a keypad lock at the entrance with the numeric BRITIN as the code. Luckily Brian was the only occupant in his building at the moment, so it was an easy thing. This was the building was secure, and only those who have both the key and the code could enter his home. Which definitely was not going to be his walk-in-at-anytime friends of his. 

 

Finally, he called Spring Hills and reserved a single room for at least a month with option to extend the stay if needed. Now everything was set for the renovations to start. 

 

Now, it was time to plan as well as work on his accounts. Luckily he did not have any pitches today so if he works through the day, he will be able to finish a tentative business plan for Kinnetik, the Tremont building, the advertisement for his Sunshine’s art, the information about the lawyers, not to mention the calculations for the fees will be done. It was good thing that he had finished all of his office work on Friday except for checking with the art department so he will have eight hours to finish it up. After the plans were done, then it was time to make money. 

Making money was like a hobby to him that never got old no matter how much time has passed and with future knowledge aiding him, he will be more of a shark than ever. 

 

**Cynthia Moore** loved her job. Sure it was a very stressful job under a very demanding boss but she will not change it for the world. Her boss, Brian Kinney had a reputation for being difficult and that was the reason that soon after she was employed by Ryder Advertising, she had the job as the Executive Assistant for the rising star of the agency. Brian Kinney had already went through all the qualified assistants in the agency and none of them had met his standards. After a really tough month, when she got her first semi-compliment from him, that was when Cynthia knew and even if the job was tough, the boss almost impossible, she loved her work.

 

That's why she was worried last Friday when his behaviour seem to be off. Brian Kinney actually talk to a potential client, an unknown client that no one ever heard off as she had checked 'Britin Manor' but it didn't exist anywhere, and had gone on a last-minute personal vacation without notice. Then he came back early from his vacation, came to the office in casual clothes, suits was in jeans and jacket at his place of employment with no worries, didn't even yell about the call that he had received from Michael when it was not an emergency, just told her to have a good day after putting the number of Justin from 'Britin Manor' as the contact that can interrupt his anytime. When she left the office on Sunday, she had decided that if there was any more reason for concern, she will do a test for drugs herself.

Imagine her surprise when on Monday, when she arrived at the office at 8:30, Brian was in the office already. 

 

Don’t get her wrong, Brian coming early to the office was not a big deal but what was not normal was his working environment. It was neat like always but he had his laptop open as well as his desktop. In front of him were multiple notepads. From what she saw they were different coloured. No seriously, there was four different notebooks, blue, red, yellow and green. The notebooks were piled to the side of the laptop. All Cynthia could do was blink and do her usual duty of reporting to him, as Brian check up on the boards, or shuffle papers for pitches. But as subtle as she could, she peak at the notebooks and the laptop. 

 

The laptop screen was open to a spreadsheet, it look like an itinerary list. Most likely it was for taxes or something, it was best to start on those early so you avoid the rush. The notebook on the other hand, were labelled at the spine. The labels were simple ‘Art’, ‘Company’, ‘Fund’, ‘Lawyers.’ All things that was related to their work. Maybe she had been worried for nothing, her boss most likely had an off-day on Friday and the weekend was a nice rest. All he did was change his filing system, what was there to worry about that? 

 

“Oh, Cynthia,” at Brian’s voice she twirl around to face him and he was looking directly at her. “Put Michael on the take message list. Same with Deb. You can let Emmett, Vic, or Ted interrupt me when I am not in a meeting. Justin like I told you before has unlimited access to me at all hours. From now on, don’t schedule anything for me from 11:30 to 12:30. I will be doing my pro-bono work for Britin around that time. Also if someone from an art supply store calls today, give them this info. Also remind them to be extra careful with the items.” Taking the slip from Brian, she saw that it was a number of a storage unit, not too far from Brian’s loft. Nodding her head, she quickly exit the room and make her way to the desk right outside. 

 

Sitting down on her chair, she takes deep breaths to calm down. Just what was going on with Brian? Actually putting a limit to Michael access, but now allowing his other friends to interrupt him even it was possible. Then that new hour of work. Pro-bono work, Brian was never the one to work was free, but somehow Britin Manor had gotten him to do that. Then what art supplies? Brian was not an artist, just why would he need art supplies? She was now truly worried, and though she felt bad, she move her chair closer to Brian’s office so she could hear if something unusual was happening inside. 

 

**The morning passes** so quickly he does not even notice. In all of his classes, all Justin did was quickly finish the final assignments or the tests of the his sophomore year then spend the rest of the time sketching. Drawing with full control of his motor skills on his right hand was so wonder and he was still on Brian-high that he drew one sketch after another of Brian, his kids, Britin, the Gang and many more. He was planning on including all these sketches, some of them turn into paintings to have a collection. But for that collection to exist, he need a studio space to work on his art. 

 

Brian had let him know that he now owned the Tremont building so he was sketching plans for the new building as well. And as a punishment for buying him a building again, he was putting a state of the art kitchen, as well as a studio space, not to mention adding things like popcorn and ice cream makers to the list of items they will need. When lunchtime comes around, he was going to talk to Brian, but he will not mention about these additions, no he will get to be surprised tonight when they meet with the contractor and the decorator. 

 

**Having spent decades** surrounded by the genius of his talented artist-partner and his hand selected art department that Justin had a hand in hiring, the art department at Ryder was just pitiful and painful to watch. He must have gotten a bit soft and mellow over the years because he hardly had any energy to yell at the artists in front of him. It was not the fault of these artists that they did not have talent like Justin nor a good mentor or a program to use to help them. Hey, he may have gotten soft, but he never denied how proud he is of Justin or what a lucky son of bitch he was that Justin had chosen him. 

 

Perhaps, those soft feelings were what made him start the conversation about what these so-called artists knew about the current art world. Those scared-as-shit faces of the art department as they tentatively answered his questions, made it worth it as he could now finalize the plan to get Justin to enter into the art world. It looks like he will need to get into touch with Portz and Anderson as soon as he could. If Sydney Bloom had any sense, he will want to display Justin’s work as quickly as he can, and there was no way of that happening without an airtight contract protecting Justin’s identity, the originality of his artwork or the fact that Brian knew the artist.  

 

**He could not believe his** luck, apparently Mr. Olmer, the art teacher, had to stay late grading final projects so he could use the school art studio alone as long as he stayed at the studio and did not go anywhere else in the school building. So he had picked up a 11” x 14” canvas and started to work on a painting. The painting was simple, but also complex. In a nutshell, it was an abstract of the first meeting between Brian and him, both in the past, and in this new time. 

 

A lamp post was at the very centre of the painting, and from there in all directions were collages of different scenes. The lights of Liberty Avenue, the lobby of the hotel, a breakfast tray, champagne, the smile on Brian’s face when he saw Gus and so many more. All of the images were combined to made the lamp post at the centre, then right behind it was the night sky with blue, white, purple, pink and so many other swirls. When he finish it, he cover the canvas and left it to dry while he made sketches of all the other artworks he plan to include in the selection. 

 

The canvas will take about two hours to dry so till it was done, and Daphne came back from her debate club meeting, he will be able to make tons of sketches. As soon as possible, he wants to go back to a studio, and get started on making the collection. In the week that he plan to be in Harrisburg, he will draw his new comic. He could now take the story in any direction that he wants and he will finally be able to draw the story that he wishes to. Not the story of Rage that never grew up or improved, the way Michael wanted it. No, this time, it was Brian and his comic that will tell the story of their lives. 

 

**Entering the loft at 6:15,** Brian quickly change into his wife-beaters and jeans and order take-out before setting up the counter to get ready for the visits. Right around 6:20, his cell rings, playing “Save the last dance for me” so he picks it up to talk to Justin.  

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey”

 

“How was your day at school, darling?”

 

“A drawn-out day. How about yours, Brian dear?”

 

“Oh same old, same old. So nothing exciting happened to you in more than 12 hours, you must have set a record today.

 

“Shut it. All I did was endure the boring and useless classes. Though I have the plans for the Tremont building as well as my 40 piece collections ready. I also have a painting ready, so if my hot new agent wish to start hunting down venues for me, I have a sample ready.”

 

“Well, you have been busy. A Justin Taylor Original. As well as plans for your new mansion.”

 

“Speaking of the mansion, what the fuck were you thinking? Shit, you bought the entire building? What about your bank balance, you are not a millionaire yet, you have got to control your spendings, we have to pay the lawyers for your nephew’s upcoming case not to mention the cost of the renovation!!! Sure we need extra space but what I said was to buy one unit next to the loft, not the entire building?”

 

“Justin, no need for queen-out, I have enough money and are making more than enough to keep you in style for a while yet.” 

 

“I don’t care about me, I worry about you!!”

 

“As I said, you worrisome twat, there is no need to have anxiety about it. I am not in danger of debt. I have enough dough to buy the Tremont building and will have enough for the lawyers and the health insurance among other things.”

 

“Forget it, there’s no point arguing with you, Mr. Kinney. So did you do anything else today except buy real estate in Pittsburgh?”

 

“Oh just the usual, handing the shitload of work that the idiots at Ryder cannot do. I had all the locks changed in the building and have installed a keypad lock for the building entrance. The password is numeric Britin.”

 

“And you say that you are not a romantic. A password that only the two of us  know the meaning of.”

 

“I can be sweet on occasion. The movers will be here soon to move the furnitures as well as my wardrobe into the storage unit. I will check in tonight so that the renovations can begin as soon as possible. The money is no issue as I have got a sweet deal with Jerry that covers both renovation and interior decorating.”

 

“Well we will talk about your spending later. But, Brian, you are not paying for it all on your own. Make me an independent consultant with Ryder, I will help with the work that art department can’t do. Starting next week, I have nothing to do besides work on my art. I can eat, sleep, fuck then spend the rest of the time on my art. I can paint when I get back from Harrisburg, I will work on the comics at Harrisburg, and if I have a secure place, I will work on the accounts. Remember, you are not my sugar daddy, you are my lover, partner and my husband.”

 

“Whatever Sunshine wants. Your work will save the lives of the art department for another day.”

 

“Brian !!! So I have the plan for the loft in front of me, want to hear it?”

 

“Well, let’s hear Sunshine’s plans. But make it quick. The movers will be here any second, and you need to be vigilant on the bus.”

 

“You asked for it. So we keep the elevator and the stairs where they are, just make them more secure. On the top floor, the studio is on the West side with the large windows then on the opposite side, there’s a big loft with three rooms of various sizes, and the safe. The study can be in one of those rooms. The walls can be used as a display case. Basically it is a workplace and a hangout place.”

 

“What no bathroom?”

 

“There’s a small one in the studio. And separate doors. I am renting that studio space, you know for the eventual status change.”

 

“No need for anyone to know about the real arrangement. I expect you to keep the same hours as before.”

 

“It will be a pleasure to work with under you Mr.Kinney. Now, Mr. Kinney congratulate me, I have found a solution for the invasion problem.”

 

“Oh, is it so? Something that I could not do in more than three decades, and you expect me to believe that you solve it?”

 

“Well, I am a uniquely intelligent and creative person, as I am sure you will agree”

 

“Well you do have a talented tongue which puts others to shame.”

 

“BRIAN!!! Can’t you be…….oh forget it. Now my idea is simple. Combine all the units of the third floor into one. But in that place put a large dividing wall. In reality, behind that wall are the bedrooms, but for visitors, it will be like that the loft ends there, right next to the platform. No need to know about the bedrooms behind the wall. Therefore, we now have a public wing and private wing.”

 

“And where did you get this wonderful idea? You don’t want to keep people out, that’s my area of expertise.”

 

“Blame Gus and Jay. Apparently boys wishes for a secret room just like girls. Most of the plans, are those six’s idea of “cool” that should be in a home”

 

“I always said that they were geniuses. Now how many bedrooms, and how much is that kitchen going to cost me?”

 

“Oh, how did you know about the kitchen? Do not worry, it will be big enough for us to host Thanksgiving dinner if there is a need.”

 

“Well, it looks like I will have to make another six-figure soon or I will be put into debt because of my little woman.”

 

“I am not the little woman. I made sure to put in a large closet to satisfy your large wardrobe.”

 

“Thank you for finally caring about style,Sunshine. It took you long enough. So what about the two bottom floors, we can plan out the freaking duplex later.”

 

“The first floor has six units for rent and the second floor is the shelter, with a huge dorm room set aside for boys and girls. Does it meet your approval, Mr. Kinney?”

 

“Oh, I can think of just hard you will have to work to get me to create your dream mansion, are you prepared for it Mr.Taylor.”

 

“I look forward to it, it is always an honour to work under you.”

 

“Make sure to prepare yourself well. Now, Sunshine, where do I put my equipment in this outline of yours, up in the office, next to the kitchen or in the private wing?”

 

“Shit, I forgot. Why don’t you just put in one of the small rooms close to the study and I demand a stationary bike and a yoga ball, it is work to keep this body.”

 

“As I have a deep interest in your little body, I will fulfill your demand. Well arrive quickly, as you have a bit of work to do before Jerry and his brother gets here. Now the movers have arrived, so later.”

 

“Later.”

 

**When Justin meets** Jerry that night, it took a single glance for Brian to know that he was a bit surprised and confused. Jerry and most likely the rest of gay Pittsburgh had never seen a sight like Brian having a blonde twink, opposite of his usual type. The faces of surprise that he saw when they see Brian and him together, it was a nice entertainment as Brian loves to surprise people. Looking at that face full of shock, awe at Justin’s beauty or confusion, gave him a nice ego boost. Then going about what he wants to do while ignoring their reactions and was one of the ways to tell others to mind their own fucking businesses.

 

“Evening Mr.Kinney”

 

“Jerry, nice to see you again. Like I said before, it’s Brian to anyone with great taste.”

 

“I see you have not changed. Brian, this here is my brother Adam, the contractor.”

 

“Hello Adam. Please call me Brian, since you will be the one that has to work on this building till it fits my level.”

 

“I see you are exactly like what Jerry told me. No problem, Brian I am used to unique designs.”

 

“Good, if you are worth it, I will make sure your name is heard in the right circles.”

 

“Brian, be nice.”

 

“I’m always nice. Jerry, Adam, this little blonde package here is Justin, my partner who is more demanding than me so be warned.”

 

“Seriously Brian. I’m sorry Jerry, Adam, please ignore the over-exaggerating fag next to me. I am glad that you could fit us in with such a short notice tonight, not to mention the deal that you offered. I will make sure we co-operate 100%, even  this old queen next to me.”

 

“Hey, I am not ‘old’ nor am I a ‘queen’, that’s Honeycutt.”

 

“Well, Brian, a polite, mannered, blonde. How your type have changed.”

 

“I always get the best, and I got this blonde mannered princess who can also be a hot twink with a tight little ass and a talented tongue who am I to refuse such an offer, Jerry.”

 

“Yes you hardly were the type to refuse. Oh, where are my manners? Justin it is nice to meet you, a word of advice keep your eyes on this fellow.”

 

“A pleasure Jerry and Adam, please call me Justin.”

 

Putting his arms over Justin’s shoulder, Brian let the brothers into the now empty loft without any furniture, not even the bed as it was all in storage. He was eager to just get to the consultation part. Plus, he will only actually get to see the plans that Justin drew up when they were inside and then they could negotiate on the details.

 

**No matter how many times** he sees it Brian’s skills in negotiating or his charm. Justin was still surprised by the end result. At the end of the hour meeting with Jerry and Adam, all the plans for the new Tremont and Fuller building was in place. Adam had a full floor plan for all four floors and had a list of materials that he will need in his hand. On the other hand, Jerry seems to have got the vision down, and was already full of ideas. Since Brian already had emptied the loft, Brian had hand over all the keys so that the crew could start their work the next morning. The locksmith will arrive after all the work is done, then he will change the locks and install the keypad.

 

It was great that plans for the building was set, now it was left to the experts. Now, Justin had to focus on the upcoming trip to Harrisburg as well as start to work on his various planned artworks. Brian on the other hand will do his work at Ryder, while planning for Kinnetik, and go visit Sydney with the painting that Justin had. Then it was up to Ted to go to the bank, and open the various accounts as well as look for a good realtor to represent the company. Sadly, his mom did not have her license yet, nor planned on getting one but maybe he will be able to start leaving suggestions into his conversation. Like he planned on doing with the topic of his sexuality. 

 

But first, he was going to have a quick fuck session with his lover before being drove back home, and Brian goes to check into his one month long stay at Spring Hills. 


	7. Ryder & Cynthia & Daphne

**The fact that he** could act like a 16-year old when he had a brain of 57 year-old and bring up no suspicions from either one of his parents surprised Justin. Sure, Justin always have known that his birth parents really were different type of parents than the kind of parents Brian and he became with their own brood of children, but he had always thought that any decent parent could see through their children to some degree.

 

For Justin and Brian, always observing the environment around them had what their friends called the ‘bullshit radar; activated all the time, when not lost in each other’s bodies. Because of this so-called ‘radar’ Brian and Justin both tended to notice if their children had acted a bit different. As soon as they notice a weird behaviour, they went straight to making plans. A gentle method, or as gentle as they could, to find out what happened. Brain and Justin were both firm about their children making their own decisions but they always made sure to know what was going on, so they were always on hand as a help for the kids, just in case. In Justin’s opinion, it was a perfect way so their children could be independent but always have the support of their parents ready, whenever they needed it. Though sometimes, they just took over and solved the problem for them. Case in point, the Chicago hotel incident with Rose and Dove.

 

Justin had never been nor will he ever be a great actor but pretending to be 16 was hard, heck Daphne had noticed he was acting strange but his parents were oblivious to it. Even the fact that he was staying out of the house more often. Maybe in their minds, it was just a phase he was going through of wanting his own space, similar to the way they thought his homosexuality was a phase when he came out of the closet the first time around. He was thankful that his parents were not suspicious, but it was weird.

 

No matter what, he could not wait till tomorrow when school will officially finish and the summer will start. High school was still a nightmare that just dragged on and on, especially for him. He had went through high school more than once in the future. Every-time he had helped his kids with their homework, he was back to high school curriculum. It was similar to Brian’s situation when he helped the kids with their presentations or college work, though at least that was fun, Brian teaching their kids to be a miniature ad-exec in a sense while Justin helped them to create great graphics. If their children had any major presentations, they had both tried to be there in the audience watching. Just like the time they had went to Dove’s dissertation for her doctorate. 

 

Simply put, high school was boring and just something he could pass through without hardly paying a lot of attention. At least he knows that SAT’s this time around will be less stressful for him and he would be able to score higher than 1500 on it, but that was not a concern for at least another year or so. All Justin did during school was go to class, finish the projects or exams then spent the rest of the time sketching or painting when he could be in the art studio. He simply let art take over him as he draw anything that interests him or he felt like. Most of the time it was something that had something to do with his family. His Brian and their children.  

 

Though there was one thing that he hadn’t dealt yet, which he had to do today. That was handle Daphne’s interrogation. Oh he was not going to tell her anything about time travel or how they were already married at least in terms of technicality as they have already exchange vows, and were planning their lives together. But he could tell her that he met someone special and let her know about the tentative plans he had made regarding his homelife. So that was exactly what he did. As she drove them home from school that Tuesday, he spilled. 

 

He met a guy that weekend. His name was Brian, that he was older than them and already had a job. That he made him so much happier that he ever could imagine. Then when Daphne who was never really shy asked him, “did you sleep with him?”, he honestly said “Yes, and I can tell you that man is a god among all of us humans.” Thankfully though it looked like Daphne will love nothing more than to get his head checked for falling so deeply for some that he had only get met, she didn’t drag him to the doctor, instead just look at him with clear confusion and worry in her eyes. 

 

Justin decide to ignore her for now and instead focus on telling her all about his upcoming trip to Harrisburg and also get her to help him open up his own personal bank account. Daphne was his best friend for a reason, and they both still love to play hide-and-seek. Since there was no time like the present, instead of taking right towards their houses, they took the left at the intersection till they reach the First Commonwealth Bank. A bank that their parents did not use. The one that Justin knew Brian also used for his personal accounts. Why, the manager was one of the numerous tricks of Brian Kinney but also had the brains to be in charge of money. Justin had met Brad in the future and he was a tall brunette just like most of Brian’s prefered tricks, but he had cared about the gay community and knew banking just as well as Ted knows about taxes. 

 

But right now, in this time, Brad was not the manager yet, but he was one of the bankers that could make you an account. Justin will just have to play his card right and get him to be the one that he will see. So together with Daphne, he enter the bank, after taking the tie off his uniform and fixing his appearance a little so that he look a little older. Making sure his pants, hug his ass, at least just slightly. His ass was where all the men paid the most attention and it will make it more easier to get Brad to come his way. No gay man went could resist his bubble ass anyway.

**To wake up and begin the day in a hotel,** it was different. But at least he never had to fend for his meals, they were brought to him promptly in less than the time-frame they gave him when he ordered room service. That was a sign of good service and if that continues then this stay will be nice. As he walk out of the hotel, he could feel stares from all over, a side glance let him know that there were some men that were his type sending him interested stares. But none of them will ever be passable next to Justin. Why should he waste his time with something that he knows will next be the best, that was something that Brian in his Stud days will do. Not this Brian who was close to seventy, at least in terms of his mind. 

 

As he was climbing out of the Jeep at Ryder’s parking, his cell phone rang so he picks it up as he enters the building. 

 

“Kinney.”

“Brian? This is Adam.”

“Adam, so how much is this new problem you found going to cost me?”

“What?”

“There is no reason to call unless there had been a problem with the renovation. So what is it?”

“You are a pessimist in some way I guess. No so far, no problem. It helps that at least you had not put up any walls, just enclose the bedroom area on your floor, it will be easiest one to finish. My guys already started the demolition and it is going well. I just called to ask what PO should I use for the job?”

“PO? Well personally I don’t care what the fuck you use, but if it was to be just use ‘TK Mansion.’ That will be at least get my accountant off my bag if he complain about unorganized receipts again.”

“No argument there on accountant’s need for organization. Well, I will keep you updated on the progress. I should know the exact time frame that it will take to finish in about a week or so.”

 

As he hang up on the phone with Adam, he let a small sigh out. At least the renovation seemed to be doing well. Now it was time to get all the other plans started. First thing was to deal with Ryder.

 

Marty Ryder, his boss who had betrayed him in his time by selling the agency rather than making him a partner, also the reason for that Vermont plans were ruined for him and Justin, one of the huge factors that led Justin to that cursed fiddler.  Brian never was a nice man, an asshole was exactly what he was, and if someone’s actions led to any kind of suffering to his family especially to Justin and his kids then it was game on.  As Justin said to him and his kids so many times, “Kinneys were a sleeping dragon that should not be awakened”.

 

Though he did not have any plans to hurt Ryder personally, it will be enough of a hit for Ryder, when Brian leave Ryder in order to start Kinnetik. He did not plan on staying once Gardner will purchase the firm. A nice fuck off to Gardner. Then, when Kinnetik takes away the position of being the number one ad agency away from Vanguard, that will be the ultimate blow, not to mention Kinnetik becoming one of the best on the East Coast. He plan on beating ‘Kennedy and Collins’ to get a spot as one of the big guns of New York eventually but that was the future of future plan. First he had to launch Kinnetik once again.

 

The meeting with Ryder went according to plan at least for Brian it went the way he wanted though not without learning a few surprising details. Ryder’s plan to sell the agency was a secret, just like it was before, but apparently it was still a secret from Marty’s wife, who happened to adore Brian. Therefore Ryder’s plan to never make Brian, a partner will not go so well received by Mrs.Ryder neither will the plan to sell the agency. Now, he as the ex-stud of Liberty Avenue, Brian was no one to give relationship advice to anyone, but you learnt a lot after spending 40 years together with a partner who was a WASP that also had princess fits when Justin acted like a lesbian twat. One of the things he learnt after being subjected to a couple of top-class fits was that if ever you have knowledge of something that could lead to an impact on your family, it was best to let your partner/spouse know as soon as possible. Better that dealing with an angry partner later when they learn the truth on top of all your other problems. But as he sees that Ryder was sweating at the thought of his wife finding out as well as the possible damage if the rumours of selling the agency starts to go around, Brian took the bait and went in for the kill.

 

The result, in exchange of not making a fuss about selling the agency nor the fact he would not be made a partner, Brian now had the ability to sign on clients with him as their executive ad-exec for their account if they wished to rather than with Ryder Advertising. This will allow Brian to built up his own personal client list with those accounts that is high paying and willing to follow him onto Kinnetik. Not to mention about 60% of the earning from his new personal accounts will go towards Brian. Welcome to five to six-figure bonuses add to his salary, after he paid bonuses to Cynthia and the staff. 

 

Brian knew that Marty’s business accountant was a bit soft-hearted and a good friend of his boss, a bit like Ted but with none of his tax-saving CFO’s qualifications. So the official business accountant of Ryder will never let Marty know that even without the personal clients that he will gain, Brian already was responsible for over 50% of the company’s revenue. Marty’s agreement by default made Brian have the possibility of being responsible for close to 60 to 70% of the company’s revenue, a serious blow to Ryder’s company if Brian ever left the firm.

 

Brian Kinney was a shark when it came to making incredible ads as well as scoring clients, so he practically just add more thousands to his monthly income. These bonuses will be enough to get Brian’s some new furniture for the new building. A furnished unit will be able to be rented out for a higher price, not to mention the shelter on the second floor will need only the best things. Those kids that will find refuge would already have been in their personal hell on earth, their new life has to be comfortable, safe and surrounded by only the good things. The rest of this extra income will be used as retainer for the Kinney lawyers. 

 

Looking at the clock, it was still 8. Time to get to work, he will start his Operation Britin when it was the designated hour. Till then it was time to go back to the world of advertising. But it was weird to work in silence. Kinnetik had been filled with sound of production or employees walking. At home, unless he was on a conference call, he tend to keep his study door slightly open. The sound of his family had help to inspire his work, and he had done some of his award-winning work with the background of Justin and his kid’s voices. Luckily, he already knew the solution, after all it was the same thing that he did when the loft had gotten too quiet like it was haunted. Taking out the CD he had burnt last night and put it in the small portable CD then press play. As the familiar melodies of “Fly me to the Moon,” Shawn’s lullaby, fills the room, he gathers all the papers around him and start his work.

 

**When Cynthia enter the** office that day, she had decided that all the recent changes must have a very good reason. It was just a queen-out that was large enough to impact her boss’s work habits, and Michael and Deb must have went off on him for something that had pissed him off, that’s why they were on the message list. Though if she thought about it privately, she hopes that those two stay on that list for a while. Even she has been getting tired of taking phone calls filled with that whining voice.

 

But, when she sat her bag down and take a look into Brian’s office, once again she simply stare at the scene. A messy desk full of papers that were been quickly sorted into neat piles was a normal thing. What was not normal at all was music. There was music from a CD playing in the room. Brian Kinney was working while he had music playing in the background. When he had been always the one to prefer the quiet. Or maybe that had been a front. But romantic songs and children songs? That was just different. However summer advertisement were focused on love and children. He must be just getting the feel. And Cynthia would have believed that expect there was her boss, the asshole without a heart, Brian Kinney softly mouthing along to the lyrics of these old romantic songs then when a Disney, a Disney princess song came on, instead of being disgusted or frowning, he let a small smile appear on his face, as he kept on working. 

 

She will not think about it any longer, otherwise she will be useless at her job. She will keep an eye on things, and if there were some real reason for concern, she will confront her boss, who was also like her friend, herself and ask what the problem was. 

 

**When he puts down all of his** paperwork on Cynthia’s desk with all forms signed, mockup designs ready for the art department, where she was talking with another assistant, the sight of Cynthia’s poker face being destroyed due to her gaping mouth made that clunch session worth it. Knowing what had happened in the future was a card that was playing out so well. He remember the advertisement, the companies went for, where the problems occurred with the public and so forth. So it had been quite easy to get his work done. Now it was up to the art department to finish the graphics before the pitch or get Ryder’s approval to get the ad ready to be in the market. 

 

Glancing at the time on the digital clock on Cynthia’s desk, he was just in time. As his cellphone rang with their prom dance song, he picks up the call without bothering to hide his smile with a “Hello, Sunshine” then walk back to his office to start his official hour of pro-bono.

 

“Hello, Stud. Did you hear from Jerry or Mark yet?”

 

“I see that it is your lifestyle that is more important to you. Well, then have no fear, the building has a crew of hard-working sweaty man all over it as we speak.”

 

“Well, all those fine male specimens, wonder if anyone of them want to let me see them naked.”

 

“Is that what you were curious about? You sure do had me fooled.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with looking, besides none of them will touch me. Fuck, I can’t wait till I get out of this chicken hawk body.”

 

“No objections there, exploring new territories of a man’s body is a field I am an expert in.”

 

“That’s why I cannot wait. Speaking of hot bodies around the building, why don’t you sound interested in sampling the goods. Brain, our marriage is a proof that we love each other but it is not a shackle.”

 

“I know that very well, Justin. I’m just not interested.”

 

“Brian, I love you. All of you even the part that needs to go out and trick. I fell in love with the Stud of Liberty Avenue as well as the read Brian Kinney underneath it. Seriously, do not even make a damn excuse using me. So go to the loft, pick up a trick heck go to Babylon and spend time in the backroom and fuck your brain out.  ”

 

“Sunshine, listen to me. I’m only fucking this once. The sights in this town of Pittsburgh, hell even the entire world, is no competition against you. I am perfectly happy to be only fucking you, to being fucked by you. I am changing my life around this time, because I want to. Doing exactly what I want to do. Shit, after 40 years who should know that by now that I only ever do whatever the fuck I want. Brace yourself from now on you will have the complete attention of Brian Fucking Kinney, an honor that men are willing to die for. So take extra care with your body, because after six months, we are going to throw away the condoms then I will fuck you raw. Fuck you so hard and deep that I will claim that body, your cock, your bubble ass, all of them so that there are only mine. You will be only mine.”

 

“Shit, Brian you can’t say such thing over the freaking phone….”

 

“Allergies, Sunshine?”

 

“Shut up. Then I am saying it right now as well. Six months and your ass will be mine. Mine and only mine. I will share your beauty with the world through my art but not let anyone have a personal experience with you. So you better take care of your body. Don’t forget that you now have a 16-year old full of raging hormones that you need to fuck into the mattress.”

 

“I look forward to the beginning of our partnership. Now, the co-CEO of Britin Manor, I have a question for you. Due to a meeting with Marty Ryder this morning, I will now be making more money for a while till the launch of Kinnetik. Any objections using that money to get our lawyers as well as start my campaign for JTK?”

 

“How did you swing that? I thought it was going to be difficult to get a bit independant from him. No objections to the money but only after you tell me how you got that deal?”

 

“Well it is the old trick that works the best with any sucker in a relationship. I know your secret, if you don’t want me to tell the wifey, give me what I want.”

 

“I see, well any man his age will have a few skeletons, as long as it is not an illegal one.”

 

“He is not hiding anything criminal, just the fact that he is going to sell his agency, not to mention not going to give her favorite employee at her husband’s work, the position of a partner.”

 

“That’s his own hole to dig himself out of. Bri, have you talk to your Pops yet? Don’t push it off till it's too late but also only do it when you are ready.”

“Sunshine, I will go when I think i can, but till then I’m going to email a photos of your painting and couple of sketches to the galleries in Pittsburgh. Get ready to hear about a bidding war, because if they have any sense as a curator, they will be particularly panting at the thought of having the first painting of JTK in their gallery.”

 

“Brian, rather than my debut, focus on the lawyers. We need to have all of them with us when we need it. I’m seriously doubting how well the next year will go at Chez Taylor, I want a backup ready just in case. Not to mention your nephews, if that Dickhard is hurting them, they need to be out of there as quickly as we can.”

 

“Don’t worry I will get started on team Kinney lawyers along with JTK campaign. Make sure  to watch your back Sunshine. I want to know immediately if that son of a bitch is making any kind of trouble around you.”

 

“Brian, I survived the streets of New York, I can handle myself. There is the bell, I better hurry, I do not want to get any of the teachers against me so soon. Especially Dixon.”

 

“Later, Sunshine.”

 

“Later, Stud.”

 

“I love you forever and always>”

 

“You too.”

 

**After hanging up on the phone** call with Brian, he gets off the bench in the middle of the school ground. 

 

“Ahmn,” Turning to the direction of the sound, he knows that there will be no longer anyway to stop the interrogation heading his way. Daphne must have heard the last bit of their conversation. The displeasure on her face was clear. Justin talking to someone while hiding from her, it did not sit well with her at all. Though the sound of the bell ringing around them may postpone the conversation for a bit, he will have to let Daphne at least talk to Brian soon otherwise the amount of pleading he will have to do in the future will increase. Especially when Daphne eventually meet Brian, though he did not plan on it a year in the future. 

 

“Come on, Daph. Let’s go to class,” picking up his bag he starts to walk towards the school building. Then not wanting to brood or think too much, he decides to tell her. “We exchanged numbers so I can talk to someone that was like me who already went through it. Besides, he is a good man. I know, I know that I only met him just once. So I’m being careful, I didn’t tell him where I go to school or where I live. I will even let you talk to him tomorrow.”

 

He was not lying to her. There was no need for him to tell Brian who he was or where he lived since he already knew that. In this life, they did only meet once, the rest was spending time together. As Daphne’s face of displeasure seems to be changing to a more calm expression, he guess that she was not as mad as before. 

 

He could not wait till he was away from Pittsburgh, in Harrisburg with his grandparents who did not know his daily habits that well, he will be able to act more freely as long as it look like a behaviour of a WASP teenager. 

  
  
  



	8. Summer

**Harrisburg, this place** was a quaint town that let him release the stress surrounding him when he was constantly paying extra attention to his behaviour. Here, he could let that go, and just immerse himself in his art. 

 

The retirement community that his grandparents lived in, his mother’s parents and his father’s father, had welcomed a long-term guest. He had his own personal room in the guest room. He spent time with his grandparents when they were not in any of their daily planned activities like fundraiser and such. The rest of the time, he was in the art studio at the center. 

 

On his very first day, a large package arrived for him. In there were 20 canvases, a separate package full of paint. Not to mention the computer graphic program that will let him draw the comic in full color more quickly. There were also a couple of documents included that had information on different products that needed an ad to be made. Everything was there for him to create, paintings, sketches, comics or advertisements. 

 

He had told his grandparents that the package was sent by his parents and Daphne, but he knew it was Brian. But he was not ready to tell them about him yet, not when he had told his grandparents the truth yet. But he was going to do that today.

 

Half of his stay here had passed, it was time to confess then deal with the fall-out. At least in true manner of WASPs, and a businessman in case of Grandpa Taylor, they will not let his sexuality out in the public. It was private family business after all. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he looks going around the studio, look over all that he had accomplished over the past three days. Out of his 40 artwork collections, he had all 25 small-sized canvases done, not to mention the 10 sketches. He had drawn the first edition of his comic all ready to be published online. All the advertisement were done as well. Four days in a studio with his creative juice not to mention a full control of his drawing hand let him complete a lot more than he had planned. But it was good, as he did not know how much he could get done, the rest of the summer, as he need to hide his work from others. JTK was after all a hidden artist who people will not know his identity. Now it was a matter of transporting all of his canvases out from here, the comic and advertisemnt were all in a memory stick. 

 

As his phone rings with the specific tune of their Drifters song, he picks up the phone with a smile on his face and sit on the small armchair at the side of the studio.

 

“Good afternoon, the studio of JTK here.”

 

“Well, hello to you too Mr. brilliant artist.”

 

“Oh, who is this? Is it my fucking brilliant agent or my drop-dead gorgeous partner?”

 

“It’s both. Your agent who had been bombarded with emails from countless galleries asking for a personal meeting with the artist as well as your proud partner on how much chaos you have brought to the art community of Pittsburgh.”

 

“I’m always proud of treating a sensation with my work.”

 

“Well, you should. You have become such a desired personnel in the art world, that just based on rumors, there are people hunting you down. Sadly for that confused art history major and many others, JTK is only available through email, and even he is not answering that. And he has no plan to reply to any inquiries for a while. Make them want it enough, that they will allow lax conditions on the contract before accepting any offers. So has the brilliant artist came up with more expensive masterpieces today?”

 

“I will leave the public aspect to the man with mind control powers. I used all the canvases that you sent me, and you know that I got the first edition done as well. How did the clients like the ads?”   
  


“Well, I got a wedding planning agency, a furniture store, and get this your sperm donor’s competition, a Keller Electronics to sign as my exclusive clients. Now, with the matter of your comic, I am going to release it online tonight, right around the time of your coming out to your dear grandparents.”

 

“Stepping out into the world at the same time as its creator, a nice irony.”

 

“Glad you understand. Now those canvases, I got into contact with your long-time art moving company, there will be there tomorrow to move the canvases. You just have to have someone there with you to be supervise. I suspect your grandparents if they do support you, they can help you.”

 

“Shit, thanks Brian. I was wondering what to do with them, I suspect that you have a NDA that the employees have signed to not let my identity to be spread.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Brian….”

 

“Out with it Sunshine.”

 

“While I am coming out to my grandparents, maybe you should take a leap and start on yours. I know you are scared, but Brian you do not have to forget the past, you just have to let go of the weight that it has on you.”

 

“Sunshine...Saint Joan is someone that I do not wish to deal with right now. But Pops, he wished me dead, but he finally respect me before he died, in a way Pops was a victim too, of being trapped in a marriage and children that he did not want. Fuck. No point brooding on it. It’s a weekday, he will be at his Union Hall alone at the bar, I guess we need to have a chat. For the sake of irony, I will do it at the same time as “Rage” goes viral. Like we said to the kids……….”

 

“If you have the time, get the things you need to do tomorrow done today, and rip it off and leave it behind you like an unnecessary bandage”

 

“God, what were we thinking when we told that to Gus?”

 

“We were just trying to avoid a full-on queen-out from our son.”

 

“Then far be it for me to go back on my words, looks like I’m going for a meeting with Pops.”

 

“Remember Brian, I will always love you the way you are. You don’t have to change, all I need is your love.”

 

“And I told you Sunshine, that I only do what I want to do. So if I don’t want a cheap fuck and save it for your tight little ass, it’s my choice.”

 

“Let’s both just agree to do what we desire but make sure to keep our line of communication open. Keep me posted.”

 

“Of course Sunshine. Just like I expect the same update from you.”

 

“I love you, Brian Kinney. Forever and always.”

 

“As I do you, Justin Taylor-Kinney.”

 

“Later, Stud.”

 

“Later, my prince.”

 

**With a final squeeze** around his charm necklace, he enters the Irish Union Hall, Jack’s drinking bar to come out to his fucking abusive drunk father but also extend an olive branch for them to possibly have a real relationship in the future. As soon as he enters the dimly lit room, he sees Jack, his father, sitting alone on a bar stool nursing a drink with the bar empty with no patrons in sight. Fucking perfect setting for a confrontation. No public to pretend around. He walks towards the bar, and sit on the bar stool next to Jack, takes one of the empty glasses on the counter and pour himself a drink.

 

“Hey Pops.”

 

“Sonnyboy, what you doing here?”

 

“For a quick drink and a talk with my old man.”

 

“A talk huh? About what? Does the Warden know you are here?”

 

“What Saint Joan doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

 

“So what the fuck is my successful and rich Sonnyboy doing in this dirty poor Irish bar?”

 

“Well, just saying something that I need to say. And I need for you to listen. Are you listening, Pops.”

 

“Well, now I am curious. Sure I am listening.”

“Pops, I hate you. Hated you for wanting to abort me, hate you for all the time I spent scared of my fucking father, being beaten up like a punch bag while my mother and sister ignored it and sit with rose-coloured glasses on. But, congratulations, Jack, you wanted a real man for a son, well you got a fucking successful son that made his way out of the working class. But you know what, this successful son of yours that you pretend to be proud of to brag to your buddy, he is gay.” The look of shock on Jack’s face was similar to how it was in the past that he remember.  

 

“I am queer, Pops. A homosexual who is going to hell and burn for eternity according to the words of your fucking wife, my mother. And I’m not just any homo, Pops, I’m the fucked-up kind, the whore that like to fuck every hot guy I see. A true man-whore is what you have for your son.”

 

There, he had came out. Came out to his drunk father in a fucking bar that too without holding back any punches. Now it was time for him to wait for the response.

 

“Why have you told me now? That you are a faggot.”

 

“What, you actually curious about something aside from where to get your next drink? Not going to tell me to burn in hell or how I should have been killed at birth?”

 

“I watched you boy. I knew that you were different, though not how. Now I know that.”

 

“Yeah. This is who I am. A gay man that is scarred all over inside with a ice wall on his heart. Who grew up with a drunk father, a frigid bitch of a mother, and a self-obsessed older sister.”

 

“You grew up to be a man, now that I look at you, I may have doomed myself the day I told her to abort you. I didn’t want you to be born, maybe back then I was trying to spare a life with that to another being, but the warden is stubborn like he always had been.”

 

“In a way it is best that the warden was stubborn, as I don’t want to be a coward.” He didn’t stop even when Jack’s eyes suddenly lock into his, away from the glass he had been looking at. “I realized that Jack Kinney is an abusive drunk but he is also a coward. A weak-minded man who could not handle the things life threw at him that included his marriage and his children, who regrets having a family so he took it out on them. But as a fellow playboy myself, I know that if I was tricked into marriage, I will be angry too. But I will hate the bitch I married but never my kids unfortunately you chose to beat the shit out of your own fucking son to make yourself feel better.”

 

“Boy, I thought you were in business, when did you become a psych.”

 

“Since I met a girl just like me. A girl that studied psychology and tested her skills on me. Who basically let me see my life and all the hidden reasons of people around me clearly.” That was Dove. His first foster daughter, the one who had been abused in every sense by the people who gave birth to her. But the one that was so full of love that she went on to help both parents and children escape from their living hell of a situation. 

 

Now Jack was silent, and he had nothing else to say. Just then his phone rang as the Drifters starts to play, it was too early for a call. Did something happen, shit that asshole Craig’s father is there, he must be cut from the same cloth as his fucking son. If they had kicked him out, he was going to drive to Harrisburg tonight and bring him back.

 

“Justin, what happened? Are you ok? Did they freak out or did they make you leave? Don’t you stay out in the cold, just pack your bags and be ready. I’m leaving here in an hour, I’m coming to pick you up.”

 

“Brian, Brian I am fine. No need to queen-out. I just want to let you know that it is all good. Apparently, they suspected it, my crushing eyes over the male staff hasn’t been as hidden as I thought.”

 

“You are not subtle in your appreciation let me tell you that much. So what’s the reason for your call? You still with your grandparents.”

 

“Yes. You there with your father?”

 

“Yes. Though he is frozen in shock at the moment.”

 

“Brian, you know I did something that you are not going to like. I discussed your childhood with Dove. Don’t worry I made it all hypothetical. This is what she said about the abusive father.” Since he guess that it was something that Jack should hear, he put the call on speaker and let Justin’s voice fill the space. 

 

“That man is lashing out. He is trapped in a marriage and instead of trying to make the best of the situation, he grows bitter and becomes an addict. He is lashing out all of his hate onto his son. The son that he can feel is different in some way. But there is a different interpretation. That man didn’t grow up with love either, no he grew up in the working class that too with a heavy hand. So he didn’t know any other kind of parenting. The mother was no help anyways. The man was not heartless, Dove suspect that man even if he could not love, did care for the boy in some way. But there was still bitterness in him, so he did what his father, the working class man that he hung out with did to their kids. That was all he could do. No one likes clever children, especially in the working class, so he tried to do what you could to make his smart son tone it down, so at least he will survive in the working class. However when he was drunk all that father saw in his son was his image in his youth full of hope and dreams and since the father knew what had happened he tried to stamp it out. Maybe the father also knew that his son was different in terms of his sexuality and in some way he hated that as well.”

 

Just looking at Jack was enough to know it was the truth. His beautiful daughter Dove had correctly guessed the truth about her Daddy’s father from a simple description of events. Here, Dove’s Papa was delivering her message. But he was not fine. No not at all. Hearing that Jack, the drunken abuser, had loved him and Dove’s analysis did kind of explain his behaviour, it was just unbelievable. He did not want to think about his freaking childhood with his drunk and abusive father, drunk and neglectful mother nor his bitchy sister. Not without a bottle of Beam, which was right in front of him so he pour a glass and drink it in one shot, then pour another glass.

 

“Sunshine. Dove is a genius, she got it all right. Thank you, Justin. I’m going to do what I think will be the best for me. To give a second chance.” He saw Jack turning and facing him, but he couldn’t look him in the eye no not right now, so instead he say what he wants to tell the man that was his childhood nightmare but also someone that he could understand in some way. 

 

“If that man wants it, his son will let him be a part of his life. Like two grown adults, and work out the pains of their past. Even if he hates it, if the father wants it, they will both go to a shrink together, and talk so that as adults they can be father and son. That man even if he could not be a loving father, he could be a caring grandfather to his daughter’s children, even if both men agree that the father’s daughter is a self-obsessive bitch that excels in exploitation and ignoring the obvious. If the father is willing to meet his son halfway?” Finally he look directly at Jack, and the face of determination mix with hope and the nod that Jack gave him was enough. They were going to try. So it looks like he had dealt with his side, now he should make sure that Sunshine is fine. Taking a sip of Beam, he continues.

 

“Even about me, Sunshine. You alright with your grandparents?”

 

“Brian, though I didn’t choose to, this entire conversation had been on speaker. Before you say anything, it was not my fault. Grams have a very quick hand, and sadly she got hold of the extra phone and just dialed.”

 

“I can always respect a man or a woman with a special skill for sneaking. Well, I will introduce myself then, since Justin is most likely struggling to find the correct way to introduce me. My name is Brian Aiden Kinney, an advertising executive at Ryder Advertising. I’m known by many names, “asshole”, “selfish bastard”, “whore of Liberty Avenue,” “brilliant adman” and so forth so I do have a fucked up life. I grew up with a drunk father who I’m going to try to build a relationship with. I have a frigid bitch of a mother whose only love in her life is her God, the way the church views her, and the sherry. I also have a self-obsessed older sister, who managed to find a wealthy man to marry her but sadly seems to be following her mother’s path in ignorance regarding the father’s treatment of her boys.” He takes another sip of Beam before continuing.

 

“I am twenty eight old man, who is an  Catholic who lived a life full of promise, alcohol and drugs. But, I love your grandson. The only man that I have ever loved and I plan on building a life with him. I know he is young, but I’m willing to wait till he is ready no matter what it takes.”

 

“Brian, seriously are you on a mission to make me cry? Not to mention Grams, let me warn you, it looks like you have officially became their grandson-in-law just based on their expressions.”

 

“Well what can I say? Kinneys are a man full of charm. Enough about me, have you told your grandparents about your career which have just kicked off about two hours ago. No, I guess not. Mr. and Mrs. Lambton, Mr.Taylor, let me tell you that I am also working as an unofficial agent for your grandson in regards to his artwork. If you hear about a talented artist and comic book artist with the name of JTK, that is your grandson right there. There will be a moving company arriving there tomorrow to transport the paintings that Justin have done, I am hoping that one of you could be present to supervise. Now, I am sorry but I fancy a face-to-face meeting to be the time that I hear your voice. Goodnight.”

 

He shuts the phone off, place it on the counter before turning to face Jack. Rather than talk about what they decided to do, Jack was interested in another thing. Justin. Well, Justin in Harrisburg and here he was in Pittsburgh, both of them will be spending the night doing the same thing. Telling the people that they just came out to as a queer all about their chosen partner. 

 

**Well, last night was interesting** to say the least. All of his grandparents already suspecting the truth made it easier for him to come out, but then that trick that Grams pulled. At least it let him help Brian make a start on him finally dealing with the pain that his childhood caused him in a more effective manner than drowning the pain with alcohol and drugs. His grandparents all of them seem to like Brian based on hearing him, not to mention that queen out at the beginning of the call let them know how much he actually cared but Justin knew they will still be skeptical for a while. Nothing a face-to-face meeting with Brian won’t fix. 

 

The moving guys were here, and he was personally supervising their crating to make sure it was safe and will not damage the painting. All of the paintings were going in his art storage for a little while. When the studio at Tremont was ready with the large air and humidity regulated safe installed, then it will be shipped there. Since he wants his paintings to be seen by others only in the best light possible, he asked his grandparents to stay out of the studio. Apparently, the idea of a secret career was going to be fun and as a former lawyer, Grandpa Lambton wanted to make sure to review any contract he will sign in the future. Maybe Grandpa can be an advisor to the Kinney lawyers. Speaking of lawyers, Brian did not let him know much about how his hunt for the lawyers were going but then again, they did not have much of a time to talk, not with both of them immersed in their own work. Definitely something to ask him.

 

“Mr. J,” looking up he saw that the leader of the moving guys had a clipboard in front of him, ready to sign. He reach for the pen and sign it, JT Kinney. He was glad that he had managed to make his mom sign the legal document that allowed him to sign documents on his own without a guardian in presence of his Grandpa so it had been notarize in a presence of an officer of law, when a retired one counts. He had faxed the document over to Brian, so he knew that it had been submitted to the courts already, Brian had a favor with someone in Ryder’s legal department, so they had submitted into the courts on his behalf. With everything ready, he went out of the studio, not even paying attention to another large package that had arrived with the moving company. It will be a similar as the first one from Brian.

 

“Justin, dear,” there was his Grams dressed in a classy summer dress of pale blue calling him from her seat, where his Grandpa Lambton and Grandpa Taylor both of them were also sitting. Making his way towards them, he sits down in the vacant chair then set about pouring himself a coffee while taking one of the muffins on the table to eat.

 

“How are you doing this morning, Grams, Gramps, Grandpa. Did you sleep alright?”

 

“Justin, we want to talk to you. We discuss this after you retired for the evening and here is what we have decided.” The serious look on their faces did not bear well with him. If they thought that they could keep him away from Brian, then they will have another thing coming but they seemed to have liked him based on their behaviour yesterday, so he will see. This time rather than his Grams talking, it was his grandfather that starts to speak, in turns, starting with Gramps.

 

“I called your mother this morning, and told her that he will love it if you can extend your stay with us till the end of July here with us. Your parents have agreed and they are all coming over for a visit near the end of July so all of us can be together. Now, Justin it is not because we want to keep you away from Brian, I recognize that stubborn face on you so don’t even deny it. It just right here, you have the time to really think about your future as a man that is a little unique from others that are your age, both in terms of sexuality and the fact that you are now building a career.”

 

“I know my son, your father really well. He has all the opinions of his mother. I don’t care who you fuck as long as it does not damage the family and you are be careful, not something that my late Christian wife agreed with, nor my son. So right here, you are safe and I know that you were able to do what you want and need for an artist, which is to create so much better right here, so it is best to stay here.”

 

“In terms of Brian, we will all reserve judgement until we meet him. So we are all hoping that we will be able to meet him before your parents come to visit. We all know you don’t choose who you love nor the timing of your love. But we want you to be careful.”

 

“Grams, Gramps, Grandpa, thank you for trusting me. I know you will feel better about Brian when you meet him. I know that June and July are busy for him so he will be able to make it in beginning of August. Also I love to stay, I could paint and create so much over here, not to mention spend time with all of you. I will need this vacation if I am going survive in Chez Taylor till I am 18. It is a good thing that I already opened my own bank account, so any money I make will be mine. Now, Grams, enough of the heavy talk, what’s for lunch today? I’m starving.” As his grandparents laugh at his typical hungry self, his Sunshine smile spread on his face. He will call Brian tonight let him know all that happened and get him to ship all of art supplies for his 40 years collections over. He had the feeling that he will finish that entire collections, and maybe move onto paintings that could be used in the future collections. 

 

**For the next month or so, Brian and** Justin both had relatively the same routine. 

 

Justin starts his day with a morning jerk-off session in the shower, before breakfast with his grandparents. Then after that depending on when his inspiration strikes, he will be in the studio. Painting, drawing comics or making ads. Then when he was not doing that he was accompanying his grandparents along with their appointments. His Grams had went and actually enrolled in PFLAG and drag all the men together to a meeting. It did not matter where PFLAG was situated, they were all passionate people that want their loved ones to feel accepted. It was really nice to see that even if his parents will have problems with it, his grandparents were on his side. Then, after dinner, Justin or Brian called each other and got caught up on their day before a mutually needed phone sex session. Then, sometimes Justin went to sleep, other times he went and sketch or paint. 

 

In the month long stay at the retirement community, Justin became the darling of all the members there. He was someone that they all had protective instincts what with his fragile appearance, not to mention hearing about how he was expecting his parents to kick him out in the future. Justin did not know but all of them were silently waiting till August arrives. They could not wait to meet the man that their darling Justin had feelings for. Then after that they will personally see his parents. They hoped that it was just the boy’s imagination that his parents will kick him out. Why would such a wonderful young man that was so intelligent and caring have awful parents that will not accept him?

On the other hand, Brian in Pittsburgh was in one word being bombarded. At work, the word had gotten out that there was now a chance to sign Brian Kinney on as their exclusive client. So some of the Ryder clients, maybe only about 15% of them, who used the agency just to have Brian manage their accounts, all wanted a meeting with him to see about how this exclusive contract will work. Cynthia had been on the phone constantly arranging his schedule, not to mention reservations at restaurants. On top of his old clients, it was the height of summer season, so there were many advertisements to be made. 

 

Brian only sent the artwork of the clients that he was completely sure was going to follow him onto Kinnetik, the rest were at the hand of Ryder art department. The clients that saw Justin’s work, though they did not know who he was, just Brian’s personal freelance artist, were more than sure to keep Brian as their adman. Those with Ryder’s art team well they just got amazing work not the bloody brilliant ones, but once they saw the bloody brilliant ones the clients demanded the same quality. 

 

But Brian was firm, the artist was a freelance one that only had time for certain amount and in order for him to work on their campaign well there were things that the clients had to agree upon first. So only the ones determined to let Brian be their exclusive adman, also sign an NDA to never reveal the details of how the artwork for their campaign came about such as the identity of the freelance artist, will have the hands of Brian and Justin on their campaign. 

 

Then in his pro-bono campaign, well in that case he was bombarded with emails. Publishers who saw the work of JTK online in the comic “Rage,” wanting to publish it exclusively and gain some rights to what they knew to be a comic that will be profitable in the future. Art galleries had sent many emails asking for a meeting with the artist, or wanting him to display their work in his galleries and so forth. But Brian was not responding to any of them. No, he will not do that until he will have all of their future lawyers ready, not to mention a discussion with Justin on which publisher or gallery that he wants. But Justin was generous and he knew all galleries were good ones so it was hard for him to choose. So with permission from Justin, Brian had set about building a bidding war in the art world. All with a simple email.

 

The artist JTK is flattered at the interest in his work but as he does not have an official agent, all the dealing between the galleries and the artist will be done by the representative of the artist. The representative will be available to set up a meeting during the last week of July, and will accept all offers to be reviewed for a show for his 40 collections. Till the time that his show date is decided, a sample of his work, the painting “Light” will be circulated on rent for one week each to all interested parties, for their patrons to enjoy.

 

After sending out the email, Brian had called Cynthia into his office. Then gave her a cellphone with a new chip and told her to take the calls and make detailed notes. Cynthia was someone that Brian and Justin both trust with their lives, and they knew that no one will be able to get past her and gain access to Brian. Brian personally could not wait till the art curators show up to their meeting with JTK’s representative, they will be in shock of their life. If they could not even handle a little bit of unexpected change in the person they were meeting with, then the gallery will not be able to keep their cool and not let any hints out to the public about JTK’s identity, same with the publishers. 

 

With the matter of lawyers, Brian put Ted in charge of tracking them down. As an accountant he knew how to find people from the public financial records, not to mention, he had the best at his boring ass job to call them up and invite them out for dinner. Brian plan on meeting only the lawyers for brunch, the week before he leaves for his weekend at Harrisburg. Then after that, once he sees the group dynamic between them, not to mention how professional their younger selves were, he will set up the dinner for them together with Justin.

 

On a more personal note, Brian was stressed but also happy, it was a weird combination. Stressed with lack of fucking, not to mention Liberty Avenue seem to be catching onto the fact that the Stud was only dancing at Babylon but no one had seen him in the backroom in weeks. Then Brian’s asshole level seem to be either at an extreme level or non-existent depending on different days. 

 

There were just some days that seeing the behaviour of Michael, Deb, not to mention Lindsay and Mel had him use extreme control to not snap at them. Were they really this childish, so uncaring? Some things like Michael’s dining manners and such things had him wanting to drag him over to a local daycare and show him how his actions were so much like those little children. Not to mention he could see all of the hidden manipulation that Lindsay did as she continue on her campaign to have Brian Kinney’s baby or how Mel basically was so consumed by proving him to be inferior to her, that she miss things such as sometimes what she was saying was hurting Lindsay. No wonder their relationship were on the rocks so often, even after nine years together, he hardly sees the passion or love between them. These things were stressing him out.

But on the other hand, things with his family were better. Pops and him have decided to engage the service of Dr. Alex Wilder, the Silver Fox for two sessions weekly. He was a psychiatrist that Brian knew and comfortable with, not to mention he was strong enough to handle both Brian and Jack’s stubbornness in regards to discussing feelings. Brian had also drag along Jack to the hospital for a complete work-up. Both of the men were basically told to control their drinking, Jack especially, as there were already signs of liver damage. Well, if he was planning on building a relationship with his father, he has to be alive, so Brian had also starts to drag Jack to the gym, not to mention on weekends he came with healthy meals packed and ready to be heated for Jack, and by default Joanie. Joan seems to enjoy the fact that her son visits more often, more chances for her to show everyone that her children came to visit her constantly despite their busy schedules. As Joan was a touchy subject for both of them, both Kinney men had decided not to approach the subject. 

 

Those weekend visits were also when both men went across town to Claire’s home, in a nice middle and upper class neighbourhood, and take John and Peter with them. Both Brian and Jack did not miss the small signs of fear in John and Peter when they first came to hang out with them, but they were making progress. Enough of a progress that sometimes the boys spent time with their Grandpa at the park or Brian’s father and nephews came over for a little visit to Ryder then ask him to join them for lunch. Any signs of trust from his nephews was a brilliant thing, he wants to avoid these innocent boys repeating their future. 

 

Both of them victims of abusive home, one who turn to drugs and eventually was gang-raped by drug dealers and died from those injuries, the other who killed a man and went to prison but a bad batch of cocaine in prison took his life. Neither one of them had came to him for help, it was not till the week before his death that Peter had called him and told Justin and him the truth about what they were hiding. Then they ask them to take care of his baby, someone that deceived him and got pregnant thinking he was rich, and when they found that he was relatively poor, the mother was going to put the baby up for adoption. That baby was their Shawn. These men will eventually be the father and uncle of their youngest son, not to mention their nephews so of course Brian and Justin wants to help them. 

  
  
  



	9. John and Peter

Well there were only three days left till he drove down to Harrisburg, and the next three days were going to be hectic. But luckily at least his work at Ryder will be finished after the current pitch that he was supervising. The junior ad exec was doing well so far. He was truly good with his words. Though he never really paid attention to this guy in his past life, perhaps he should have because he was good. Sure a bit rough around the edge but he had the skills to be good. Most likely this guy has one of the ones that Gardner let go. Mr. Weller if he continues to do this good till Ryder was closed, then he will have a place in the Kinnetik staff. 

 

The presentation ended and the client renew their contract so after a simple well done given to Weller, Brian exists the conference. Finally, he was done dealing with meetings, the paperwork will be something he can finish in the remaining days till his weekend away. He plans on leaving Friday at noon, so that he will be there by Friday night, he will leave Harrisburg on Monday. Then that Wednesday, the Taylor family will be visiting the centre and Justin will be back by the second week of August in Pittsburgh. Fuck, he missed his Sunshine so much. Not only his cock that was desperate to be reunited with Sunshine’s tight ass or his warm mouth, it was his heart that missed being so close to the man he loves, who he hadn’t fuck or touched for a month. 

 

“Uncle Brian!!!” Hearing a voice of someone that should not be at Ryder, he look ahead, and there right besides Cynthia who wore a very displeased look, was his sister Claire. Then on either side of her with an air of resignation around them was his nephews, John and Peter. He blinks in surprise once before collecting himself and make his way towards them. Peter, who was just 6, was clearly glad that he was here because he took his arm out of Claire’s hand then ran over to his side and basically squish himself to his side. That action of trust let Brian know that at least Peter trusts him. He also recognize John’s Kinney face of no-emotion but he can see the relief in his eyes when he look at Brian. 

 

“Claire, what brings you to Ryder? That too with the boys who I thought was supposed to be at soccer camp already?”

 

“No, I took them out of that camp this morning. That supervisor had no right criticizing me for being unorganized. It was a waste of money like Richard said. The problem is Richard’s parents invite us over to a private retreat so I’m going to be with my husband and in-laws, and I don’t need them there at an adult retreat. I was going to leave with at the neighbours but they are going on vacation, and I know Mom is not going to be any help, so I was going to just leave them at home, and just ask Mom to check in on them. But, when did my sons listen to me? Peter demanded to stay with you, and I got tired of his whining so I brought them here. Then your assistant wouldn’t let me go into your office. Saying for you were in a meeting, I know you were just having a good time because I heard noises from inside the office. Now, can you take care of them for the week, or should I leave them at home like I should have?”

 

He just look at Claire then glance at Cynthia. Her expression said it all. What kind of fucked up mother plans to leave her underage children all alone for a week with no supervision while going on vacation with her husband? A mother is supposed to look out for her children but then again to Claire keeping her asshole husband happy was more important. Well, this incident will be used for the possible future trial for his nephews, as a bad parenting example for sure. Looking at the boys, I am glad that they had the enough sense to make Claire bring them to me. John must have thought about it and Peter must have agreed to act out to get what they both wanted. Just like the way Kinneys do.

 

“Claire, I will take them, but a fucking warning will be appreciated the next time. My place just finished getting renovated this past weekend, and my furniture is not back till the movers arrive in two days. But I guess you don’t fucking care about sleeping arrangements as it is obvious that you didn’t think of the consequences when you took the boys out of soccer camp this morning. But just so you know, I’m going on a business trip to Harrisburg this weekend, you ok with me bringing the boys with me?”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you do or where they are sleeping. As long as they are back by Wednesday, their father and grandparents expect to see them at home and they don’t like troublesome boys”

 

“I will be back in Pitts by then, now do you have their luggage with you? Also could you sign a form giving me temporary guardianship of the boys so I don’t have to deal with the authorities or the doctors asking why I have the boys.”

 

“The luggage is at the house just go pick it up. Whatever you want me to sign just give it to me quickly, I need to go and catch my flight.”

 

Of course Claire does not even care about legal documents, not like she ever had to deal with the authorities over custody anyways. Not like he had so many times. By luck, his appointment with Ms. Anderson, the intellectual property lawyer, had been right after the pitch. And there she was coming up the elevator, with her power-suit and her red-brown hair cut in a crop cut. So he gently guide Peter over to Cynthia and John follows his brother and stand close to his younger brother, before walking towards Ms. Anderson. 

 

“Ms. Anderson, welcome. Thank you for meeting me here first.” As he extends his hand in a handshake.

 

“Mr.Kinney, I see you are a charmer. Now I know how you are in charge of his campaign.”

 

“Please call me Brian, Ms. Anderson. There is no need for any flattery as we already have chosen you as our lawyer in aspect of his works. Sadly, he will not be back from his trip till the end of next week. I’m sorry but before our meeting, I need you to witness a signing.”

 

“Signing of what?”

 

“That is my sister Claire, and the two boys right besides Cynthia is my nephew John and Peter. Unfortunately, the parents have to leave for a family emergency for a week, and I agree to took after them for a week or so. I have the documents ready in my office to appoint me as a guardian for the boys when their parents are not available. I think the document will hold up better in court with an officer of the court here to witness it along with Cynthia.”

 

Ms. Anderson’s face is enough for me to know that she caught his tone that meant there was more going on over here, but she nods and agree to sign. Brian walks to his office and get hold of the different documents that he had Morrison draw up just in case. With the papers in hand, he went out and gave the document over to Claire who simply slip through the papers and just sign at the dotted line. Then without so much as a goodbye to her kids, she left. 

 

Both John and Peter could not hide the hurt on their face, and Peter had tears in his eyes when he saw his freaking mother leaving him without so much as a see you soon. Brian sign the line besides Claire’s signature, then pass the paper over to Ms. Anderson and Cynthia so they could witness it. Then he crunch down, and pick Peter up and just hug him, and motion with his hand for John to come over, then just draw him into a one-armed hug. Shit, their hair not to mention their actions reminded so much of Gus not to mention Shawn that he couldn’t help it. His fatherly side was so easy to emerge with them. 

 

Sending a glare around the rest of the Ryder employees that had gathered around to witness the show, though he knew this will be all over the company grapevine before long. He guides Ms. Anderson into his office, not letting go of John’s hand in his left hand, nor Peter in his right arm who had his arms tight around his neck.

 

**He was waiting fo** r the call to come, so he picks it up on the first ring and put it on speaker as his grandparents had wished to participate in the meeting as well.

 

“Hello Brian.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Artist. A change of plans for this weekend, I’m bringing Jack, John and Peter with me.”

 

“No problems, everyone will love having children here to spoil.  But, will Claire agree to it? Wait, didn’t the boys have soccer camp starting today?”

 

“Hi, Uncle Justin.”

 

“Peter, you are there with your Uncle?”   
  


“We both are here, Uncle Justin. Mom took us out of soccer camp because she didn’t like the fact that our pickup time was the same as her meetings with the wannabe riches. Then Mom and Dad decides to go on a trip with the Townsend side of the family, and were planning on leaving us alone at home. So Peter and I made sure that she took us to Uncle Brian.”

 

“Well, Kinneys always do know what they want. Just a warning guys, you will gain lots of honorary grandparents when you visit. Oh, do not go shopping with your Uncle Brian. The label queen will buy you unnecessary clothes. Also make sure that he is not drinking more than two glasses of alcohol, and is also eating his meat. Also he is eating something after 7 pm.”

 

“We will, Uncle Justin.”

 

“Thank you for agreeing to look after me, Peter, John. Justin, I can take care of myself. Now, back to business, Ms. Anderson, this nagging man on the phone is Mr.JTK, the artist, or my partner if you want to get into relationships”

 

“Mr. JTK, it is an honor. I will make sure that your artworks will be protected and no one will take advantage of your talents. I understand, you personally have a couple of conditions that you want to make sure that the potential curators are aware of.”

 

“Yes, that’s right, Ms.Anderson. Also, please just call me Justin, no need to be formal as you are going to help me protect my work. Brian has his own test for the curators when they meet up with our representative over this week. But as an artist, I want to make sure that anyone that is going to display my art follows my instructions. If they ignore the way, I intend for the work to be display or open my crates without my presence, I want to have the right to withdraw my artworks.”

 

“That is a reasonable request, I will add that to all the other notes that Mr. Kinney wishes to be added. I must say, you chose a good man, Mr. Taylor. No one I know besides the top sharks in my field has been so quick to find loopholes in an agreement so fast.”

 

“No one spots bullshit like Brian can. He knows all the tricks. About the meetings, are you ready to review so many different documents? You can take your time as I don’t intend to decide till mid-August. Also if possible, I will love the opening night to be on September 20th.”

 

“The way these prestigious galleries are fighting over you, that should be no problem. Any reason for that date?“

 

“It’s the anniversary of a monumental event in my life, you can say. It is an anniversary for Brian and I.”

 

“That’s so romantic, I can tell just by the conversation that you both had that you two are well suited for each other.”

 

“Well, no one else besides me will be able to handle Sunshine. Ms. Anderson, I know that you had investigated the list I sent you, could you tell us the results.”

 

After that, after listening to Ms.Anderson’s through investigation into different galleries that was interested in my work, and another chat with the boys to take care of themselves, Justin hangs up. Looking at his grandparents at least they seem to be alright with the legal side of the conversation. But, Grams look of displeasure was clear at Claire’s actions.

 

“What kind of mother decides that leaving young children unattended for a week to be a good thing? That too just cancels a planned activity of her children just because of a few missed lunches. That girl needs to get her priorities straight.”

 

“Now, now dear. It looks like the children at least know that they can trust their uncle to look after them. We will get to meet them soon then you can shower them with affections so they are sufficiently mothered.” Gramps quickly soothes Grams, but he don’t miss the look between Gramps and Grandpa. 

 

These two may have had tiny disagreements over the years from what Justin had heard, but uncaring mothers or absent fathers are something they both dislike. Maybe, Claire and her husband should fear the group of seniors at Harrisburg, because Justin knows for sure that the Kinney charm will have the entire community of retired but influential people on their side by the end of the weekend. And all of them were perceptive and if there were signs of neglect or abuse that John or Peter displays that Brian and Jack had already seen, well it looks like it will be team seniors that will be up in arms and ready to teach Claire and her husband the error of their ways. That will be something that Brian and Justin will both pay to see. 

 

**He knew that art galleries w** ere prestigious but Brian had no intention of having a gallery with stuck-up employees or the ones that could not sell, to have the honour of being the first gallery to have Justin’s work displayed. That’s why he set up the little test. When the interested parties called, they were dealing with Cynthia, a no-nonsense professional woman, but when they get to the Jordan’s, where the meeting was to be held with JTK’s representatives they will meet someone completely different. They will meet the Kinney men. Not Brian, but Jack with John and Peter. Brian will be in a separate table having what will be a really long meeting with Cynthia, as a breeder couple with the view of the table. 

 

He should have known that it will be impossible for him to hide from Cynthia. She knew Brian Kinney, both the professional adman and hints of private ones. It did not even take two weeks before she had confronted him after hours, worried and with an entire list of concerning behaviour that she recited so that he could not claim bullshit. Since Brian knew that she could be trusted, she told her the truth or the version of the truth that made sense. Which was that he had met someone that made him look back on his life, and he had decided to make changes. Her eyes had widen when he had confessed that Brian Kinney had met someone that he had given up tricking for, not to mention want to marry, no need to add the fact that Brian Kinney loved this young twink. Cynthia had actually fell down into the chair behind her as she process the information. Then Brian had called Justin up, then while he went to check on the late boards in the art department, left the two blondes to talk. By the time, he had came back, Cynthia had been firmly on Justin’s side and had threaten him with bodily harm if he screw this lifetime opportunity with Justin up, before asking just what he was doing with Britin Manor. So, here they were all the people that currently know about Brian’s relationship with Justin residing in Pittsburgh at the same restaurant, on a covert operation for Justin’s art.

 

The secret mission part had the boys excited not to mention the food that they were free to order. Brian knew that it did not matter even if they had picked the restaurant, all the art curators will pay for the meal. They were supposed to be dining with the client anyway. There were four galleries and eight publishers to meet so they had been spread across three days. Brunch, lunch and dinner, even a coffee break. But today was the first day so everyone was here, for the next two days he will leave it all to Pops and the boys. They were all stubborn man and in their own way care about Justin so they will be firm. Besides, these curators will be here to meet a woman, not a grandfather and his young grandsons. It will be interesting to see, and Brian had told the boys to be brutally honest and even obnoxious if they want to be. These curators were still technically sales personnel if they could not even handle a stubborn old man and demanding kids, they will not be able to handle the crowd, Justin or him. 

 

His cell phone rang just as he had been getting ready to take a shower before dinner, and the ringtone let him know that it was Brian so he pick it up while undressing. 

 

“Hello Bri.”

 

“Good evening, little Sunshine.” That voice, that deep voice got him hard instantly. “I hear the water behind you, Justin. Were you about to get all clean again, Sunshine?”

 

“I can always get dirty again before I get clean.” He made sure to sound uneffective, though he knew it was no use as Brian knew his voices so well.

 

“I can hardly wait till I see you tomorrow night, all these small instances of acting out over the days, I hope you are prepared for me to correct your behaviour.”

 

“I can take it, Mr. Kinney. I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Strip completely Sunshine, then send me a picture of your pretty little ass that is waiting for me. Show me just hungry it is for my daddy’s big hard cock to come back to it.”

 

Making sure that the door was locked, he get ready to take a sexy picture of him with his hands spreading his ass, showing his pink and empty hole to send it to  Brian. It was going to be fun to play, then when Brian is here soon, he will have what he wants. 

 

**With his lust sated for a while,** he was now ready to go out. He exits the shower in his bedroom at the new duplex, then dress in his more casual clothing, he makes his way to the hidden lock pad against the wall, entering the code, he waits for the wall to retract into the side panel. There was the new public wing of the loft. State of the art kitchen to the side with silver cabinets and granite counters, then the sitting area with the flat screen TV against the wall with a full sounding system to the side. In front of the TV, there was a fuzzy carpet on top of a coffee table, and around it were his leather sofas, armchairs, ottoman, and three-seaters. Peter and John were watching a cartoon movie at full movie, snacking on popcorns. He will make sure to punish Justin for making Jerry buy a popcorn maker that was so easy to use that a six-year old has been able to figure it out and could start the machine. 

 

“Boys,” as they turn around to face him, he just cling at the traces of butter around their mouths. “Turn the movie off, then get cleaned up. We are going to pick my childhood friend up from work then going to his mom’s for dinner.” That look of uncertainty at going to a new place was clear in both their eyes. “Don’t worry we can leave anytime we want if you are uncomfortable. We are just going to pick some cheap bedsheets up. I do not want my Egyptian cotton sheets ruin due to the weather.” 

 

“Ok, Uncle Brian,” the signs of uncertainty seem to have decreased in their eyes as they both get up and start cleaning up. 

 

“If we get there fast enough, I will allow you guys to bring those salt-filled sugars to the trip,” there you go, promise of junk food and now the boys were like tornadoes. Once the boys were ready, he closes off the private wing, sets up the alarm before locking the door. In no time at all, the boys were in the back seat of the jeep, seat belts on as Brian pulls his Jeep out of the underground garage that was now built in the loft building that out from the back of the building. The new TK mansion was very high-class place despite its look, and there were key pads and locks everywhere. When the shelter for abuse victims, homeless children and LGBTQ teens opens up, Brian and Justin wants them to be safe and protected. 

 

When he reach the Big Q, he parks the Jeep then take a deep breath, before entering the discount chain store with his nephews. Peter holding his hand, while John walk besides him. Not looking around, he goes straight to the bedding section, then let the boys pick up three large sheets of any pattern that they want. Making sure they were alright, and that John had his cellphone on him, he told them to pick up anything that they want from the snacks but just for his sanity do not pick something that had too much calories after getting the beddings they want, also socks as well. Brian makes his way to the pharmacy section to buy bandages and wet wipes along with garbage bags. He knew boys and getting scrapes will be inevitable while they were playing around. Not to mention the mess the Jeep will be after a six hour drive. 

 

Making his way back to the snack and magazine session, who does he sees but Michael talking to John and Peter. Judging by the basket in John’s hands, the two of them had the sheets and chips they want but walk over to check out the comics. This will be interesting, Mikey, the supposed adult against actual children arguing in front of the comics. 

 

**John and Peter Townsend,** they knew more about the ugliness of the world then they wish to. But they were just kids, they didn’t know a way to save themselves and no one will believe what they tell them anyways. So they were hopeless and all they had were each other. With John trying to save Peter as much as he could. They were alone, at least they were, but it changed over this summer.

 

Because they finally met Uncle Brian, the real one not the mean guy that their mother had told him he was. With him, came their Grandpa, who now was not as scary. Instead he was now paying attention to them, and were genuinely showing them love. Both Grandpa and Uncle Brian were not good with words, but they showed with their actions that they cared. Actions were something that John and Peter understood more and were more comfortably with anyways. Through Uncle Brian, they also met, at least over the phone, Uncle Justin. Uncle Justin was an uncle by title but he was just a couple of years older than John but he was nice, always happy to talk to them, and listening to the two uncles talk with each other had showed Peter and John that there were people that love each other. 

 

So when their mother was going to leave them alone once again, they had made sure that they were with Uncle Brian. Because they had seen over the months that he could protect them, not to mention, they personally thought anyone trying to go against a furious Uncle Brian was an idiot. 

 

When they visit Uncle Brian at his work, they had seen him talking to some artist, then when the artist did not seem to get the point, Uncle Brian had John and Peter join them and ask them to pick the better picture for a race car toy. They had looked and immediately pick the bright one that look like the race car was about to come alive. Uncle Brian had praised them by ruffling their hair for actually having an eye then had proceed to let the other adult know just how much of an idiot he was because even his nephews could see the better art when he as a professional graphic artist could not. 

 

Peter had really been surprised the other guy was an artist, weren’t all artists like Uncle Justin who could create beautiful and cool pictures, but sadly it was not the case as they had learnt. The many times they had visited Ryder, they always saw pictures on the art department’s wall that was so boring. Since they knew Uncle Justin was a special artist, when they met all those people that want to buy his pictures they did not hold back. Uncle Justin, like uncle Brian was special to John and Peter, because he care about them more than their so-called parents did, no one that they didn’t like was going to get his paintings. It was really fun to see their faces when they realize that in order to get their uncle’s pictures, they had to get them and Grandpa to like them. They had one last brunch meeting tomorrow then they were going on a trip to where Uncle Justin was visiting his grandparents. They could not wait to meet Uncle Justin in real life.

 

So when this stuffy adult that had a whiny voice had asked them why they did not seem to like any of the comics on display and how Captain Astro was a classic that everyone likes, well they were annoyed. Wasn’t he an adult? Didn’t this Michael guy understand that not everyone like the same thing? That everyone was different? Not to mention Captain Astro was kind of old, and the plots were always the same. So they told this guy, rather than any of the comics here, they like books better and only comic they like was “Rage,” even if there had been only three volumes out. 

 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as this guy start to argue with them, about how the creator of Rage was stupid, how can there be a superhero without a sidekick, and how Rage should have gotten together with his best friend instead of this new trick, that was damaging Rage’s reputation. When the guy start to insult the artist about how unoriginal he was or how messed up his drawing were, which was not like a comic and more like paintings, well the tight control they had on their emotions broke, they both were simply angry at this stupid man.

 

“Are you stupid? Not all comics are the same. Why do you hate Rage and his art?” Peter starts to finally talk and he simply stare at the man in front of him. He is just a stupid man that insult Uncle Justin. Then John starts to throw his comeback.

 

“We like Rage. You like Captain Astro. There’s nothing wrong with that. My Uncle told me that lying about what you like is hard but making other people think the same as you is just cruel. Everyone is different. Rage is different because it is not like a comic book but it is a storybook. That is the unique part. Besides should you be fighting with customers just because we like different things than you? Also I am glad that Rage is with JT not Zephyr. Rage is a superhero that is learning to love, he doesn’t need someone that can’t see him changing into something better besides him. JT loves Rage, all of him, not just part of him like Zephyr does” John takes a deep breath, before glaring at the man in front of him.

 

“Mister, you should be glad that my Uncle is not here, he told me that adults should be winning with words not by yelling.” Done with their comeback, John and Peter were both glaring at the man in front of him. They hope that he leaves quickly, otherwise both of them will kick him hard. They didn’t want to cause trouble that’s why they try to deal with the annoying and stupid man quietly. 

 

“John, Peter, did you get what you want?” Turning around they see their Uncle Brian is back, and he is in the small aisle behind the whining man and he is carrying his own basket in his hand. Not wanting to stay with the jerk in front of them, with a final glare at the so-called adult, John and Peter just rush pass the crowd around them to where their Uncle was. They both had decided not to tell Uncle Brian about the man, after all what was the chance of them seeing that stupid man again. 

 

Sadly, not very good. That stupid man was their Uncle’s friend. Their uncle must have been stupid if he chose this man as his friend. John hope that he will not ever get that stupid to make friends with a rude man when he grows older. But at least even if Uncle Brian couldn’t choose good friends, he chose the right person to love. That was what Peter whispers to his brother and John nods in agreement. Uncle Justin and Uncle Brian belong together not like this stupid guy who even Peter could see had a very pathetic crush on their uncle. Then when they learn that they were going to the rude man’s mom’s house for dinner, John and Peter prepared themselves for the awkwardness, not that an awkward dinner was unfamiliar to them with what goes around in their house with their parents.

 

**He really had been desperate** in the past or maybe just so used to it that he didn’t notice. Michael truly is an overgrown child that was vindictive and immature to those that he did not agree or do things that he wishes to. If he thought about it a little bit kinder, Brian will say that Michael did not handle change well, but he was not in a more generous state of mind. Michael had insulted Justin’s art, why not because of an understandably critique but all because a child said that Rage was better than Captain Astro. Well, it was not unexpected but truly this new look at his so-called ‘family’ was daunting. But what can you do? He could not throw them away nor kill his feelings towards them. He will just have to deal with it, just like he will have to beat showing up to Deb’s dinner with his ‘estranged’ nephews in toe.

 

Looking at John and Peter, both of them standing close to him with Peter holding his hand, he saw the same face of resignation that he was sure will be on his own face if he haed not put up his no-emotion face on. There was no delaying the inevitable so he just walk together with the boys up to the front door and just enter that door into Deb’s. The voices let him know clearly that all of them were in the kitchen and Michael had already arrived from his apartment where they had dropped him off to before they made a side-trip to drop off their purchases at the loft. 

 

“Ma, I told you that Brian has been acting weird.”

 

“Michael, I’m sure it is because of work, didn’t that asshole say that he got too many meetings because of some kind of promotion that he got.”

“The entire Babylon witness that day as the God Kinney had drunk so many glasses of Beam and in the dance floor he was kissing so many men on their cheek and saying how he knew that they were good. Seriously, that act only caused such a riot that the heat in Babylon increased to an impossible height not to mention it reach maximum capacity when the news that Brian Kinney was kissing people. Isn’t that right, Teddy?”

 

“Emmett, how can I forgot that night? Everyone in that fucking place was pushing to get to the dance floor, I actually got a man to make out and have fun with myself. One of the only time that Brian Kinney help us poor people rather than hinder them because of his narcissism.”

 

“But guys, did you notice that none of us have seen him tricking, well at least not in front of us. Ma, I’m telling you there is something wrong when Brian Kinney is not having sex in front of others.”

 

“Maybe the man got tired of the backrooms, and just wants his own bed for a while. You know that Brian’s building was under construction for more than a month, he just wants to be back in his own home rather than a hotel room for a while. So he left early.”

 

Vic, perhaps the only one that tries to at least understand him. The rest of them were still the same, questioning his judgement, not even caring about what was going around in his life. Heck, he knew that some of the queers in the avenue had seen him walking around with Pops, and there were some knowledge that Brian Kinney was spending some time with his father, or how he was so busy with his work as he keeps on making comments about early morning meeting when he was out with the guys. Sadly, that went over Michael’s head and he only care about the powerful Stud side of things. 

 

“Well, well, talking about me?” At his voice, all of them turn around and at least Ted, Emmett and Vic took away in embarrassment that he had caught them making speculations about him. But not Deb and Michael of course.

 

“You asshole, you scared me.” Then Deb smack him across the head for scaring her. As Michael joins his mother in talking loudly questioning him as to why it took him so long, was a trick more important than spending time with him and so forth. But Brian did not care about that, he was looking at John and Peter. Peter who had shrunk and automatically had raised his arms to protect his face the moment Deb’s hand had approached Brian, then John had moved in front of his brother and was standing in front of him with a protective stance. There it was the proof. Proof that the boys had been hit before so many times that they were afraid, and they now had reflexes that center on protecting themselves and each other. There was no way, that he was staying here with the boys so afraid. He thought a homemade meal will be good for the boys after all that rich restaurant food but not here. Take-out it is. But first to put the end to the screaming in front of him. He quickly do a New York cab whistle to stop the mother and son. When everyone in the room is staring at him, he starts his mild smackdown.

 

“Deb, I am not a child. You may have been like a mother to me, but it does not give you the right to hit me, especially in my head. Not to mention in front of my kids. Oh, I know that they are my nephews, doesn’t change the fact that they have grown on me, and I care for them as I would my own sons. I am not a teenger anymore, Deb. You can’t treat me like a child. Also what did I do to deserve to be hit. It fucking seemed to me that it was you lot talking behind my back and I disturbed you. Well, I’m sorry that I have not been like the Stud of Liberty Avenue lately, but I don’t own any of you any explanations. If I am not fucking you, it is none of your business whether or whom I fuck.”

 

“Mikey, you are my friend. You help me escape that hell on earth by letting me into your family. But that does not mean that I have to get your permission to do what I want. I already told you that I was busy with multiple clients and account renewals, not to mention setting up the new loft again. Also I saw you today Michael. At the Big Q arguing with my boys on what? Just because they don’t like Captain Astro and like Rage instead. Well, they can like whatever they want, no one here tells you to stop reading comics even if they don’t get your geekiness so do the same thing to others and don’t tell them to like what you like.”

 

“Ted, Emmett, Vic, goodnight and appreciate the not questioning why I made a few changes in my life part. Now, the asshole is leaving along with his darling boys to get something to eat. I refuse for kids to be a house where adults are shouting and hitting each other.” With that Brian grabs Peter and John’s hand, and exits the Novotny house, gets in the Jeep and drives to a local family restaurant for dinner before going back home to sleep with the boys together on the inflated mattress in front of the TV. Tomorrow, they were driving down to Harrisburg, and he will finally get to see his Sunshine after a month. 

  
  



	10. Harrisburg

**A five hour drive** to Harrisburg was different than the countless times he had drove back from New York. Main difference if he thought about it, it was the company. Just like that one trip to New York to drag Justin back that he took with the gang, there were three passengers. But these were his family, his father and the nephews that he could not help but see as his own sons in some way. 

 

Five-hour drive was hard for anyone, but with kids, he had heard it was entertainment that was the problem, well he had took care of that. The moment the rented SUV merged onto the highway, he told Pops, John and Peter to tell him all about what they thought of those people, by everything he meant everything. Like how they look like, do you think they were attractive, are they stupid or so forth. He had taken a chance by extending the opportunity of displaying Justin’s work beyond Bloom’s gallery which he was familiar with. So he wants to make sure it was worth the risk by choosing only the fucking best. He had plenty of practice listening to rants as he drove and he took mental notes. 

 

The boys chatter also had put Pops at ease, who was most likely wondering what he was doing. The real reason besides the bullshit one of having someone to take care of John and Peter was that he wanted Pops to meet Justin. Brian wants to announce in front of his parent just who was Justin to him. Along with that, he felt that this trip was the test that Alex had warned them about. How they act in front of people that did not know their history and whether they could be civil towards each other, not to mention could they both control their drinking or drug use in an unfamiliar setting. 

 

After driving for about two and a half hours, he turns into the rest stop. It was just about lunch or snack time. Better feed all of them before they get cranky due to the lack of food or sugar that all children seems to find it necessary to live. Leaving the luggage in the car, the four men walks into the breakfast cafe in the rest stop. Brian could feel the interested stares of patrons and servers as the four of them walk up to the counter to order. Well who could blame them when so many beautiful men were walking in their presence. 

 

Heading to the back booth, they sit and wait for the waitress to come. The waitress was not colourful like Debbie but she kind of makes Brian remember Jennifer with her calm tone. He didn’t even protest when Peter order for him a waffle with fruits. Hey, he could handle eating calories because by the end of the night he would have burn it all off. Though he did draw the line at Pops ordering the sugar high breakfast, he will not eat unhealthy meals not when he had to watch his diet carefully for his health. 

 

“Uncle Bri, what does Uncle Justin looks like?” At Peter’s question he looks up and see the curious look of everyone.

 

“Justin is shorter than me, has blonde hair, blue eyes, oh and if I have to guess there will be paint somewhere on his clothes.” Oh, he could describe Justin in a more explicit detail but the kids could make their own impression of Justin.

 

“Sonnyboy, just how far is this place?”

 

“About two and a half hour drive Pops if we are lucky and there is no traffic.”

 

“Uncle Bri, can I ask Uncle Justin when he is going to put out another volume of Rage?”

 

“Peter, it is not a secret. Just ask whatever you want, both of us will answer the best we could. Now, boys, there is just a few rules that I want you to follow” 

 

“What rules, Uncle Brian?”

 

“First, always tell me, Grandpa or Justin where you are going if you decide to explore or play outside. Second, be extra careful when you are around Justin’s art, that stuff is worth thousands. Third, have fun and be yourself.” The boy’s face of relief let him know that they were alright with the rules, not the crazy restricted rules that Claire no doubt enforced on them. 

 

Then John suddenly grew nervous, then with a glance towards Peter and Pops, he opens his mouth no doubt to speak but was hesitating.

 

“Out with it John. I won’t get mad.” He did not want the boys to once agian fear him. John and Peter was still looking down at his nearly empty plate in front of him, but he speaks up.

 

“Did you really mean it when you said yesterday that we were like your sons?” Shit, he completely forgot what he had said during the tirade to Debs and Michael. No doubt the kids were wondering about his statement. Putting his folk and knife down, he look directly at his nephews before replying.

 

“John, Peter look at me,” the boys with great hesitation lift up their faces, “now listen to me very carefully.” When the boys were looking at him and were paying attention to him, he continues.

 

“Yes, I spoke the truth. You boys may be the product of your biological parents, but in my mind, you are my sons. I know you boys are hiding something but it does not matter because no matter what it is, I will be here when you are ready to tell me. So remember, that I always have your back, and that is a promise. I never, and I mean never break my promise.” 

 

There, that look of happiness on John and Peter’s face, that was what he wants to see, a look of joy on their faces with a wide smile. Fuck, they look so much like Shawn right now. He knew that the moment Justin sees them with this smile on their faces, he will not ever let John and Peter leave even more than right now when Justin cares about the boys just through their phone calls. 

 

**It was 6:30,** and for the past half an hour he had been sitting at the steps of the entrance to the retirement community right next to the parking lot just waiting for the Jeep to pull up. He was so excited that he had not been able to sketch much of anything. Finally, finally he hears the familiar sound of Jeep’s engine and before he knows it, the Jeep had been parked in the parking lot besides the entrance. Then there were four men each carrying a small suitcase behind them walking towards the entrance. Fuck, the resemblance was undeniable. Brian, Jack, John, Peter. The Kinney truly had some awesome genes. As soon as the men came near the entrance, he could not wait anymore. 

 

He simply runs down the steps, and like fucking Lifetime movie, he heads straight towards Brian and jumps him. His arms around his neck, his legs on his waist and simply kissing him. Brian’s hand on his ass holding him up as they continue to kiss, meshing their lips together. Shit, it had been too long, both of them had never went this long without each other. Touching each other’s bodies, definitely in the thirty years they had been married anyways. Fuck, he wants Brian inside of him, it was too long since he had been properly fucked. But sadly, the sound of giggling let him know about their audience. Their underage audience, Brian’s nephews and his father. 

 

Well, there went a good first impression, rather than seeing him as a mature young man, he will be a nympho. Well, there was nothing he could do about it. So he lets his legs unwind from Brian’s waist, and place his feet firmly on the ground before taking his arm off from Brian’s neck. Then he turns towards where Brian’s family had been waiting for them, and just smiles at them, especially when he looks at Peter because shit that face was so much like Shawn. 

 

“Pops, John, Peter, meet Justin Taylor or as soon as he is illegible Justin Kinney. Sunshine, meet Jack, my Pops and John and Peter, the sons of my heart.”

 

“It is nice to meet to finally meet you all, just no formality, call me Justin, Mr. Kinney,” then he bends down, and pulls John and Peter into hugs. “God, you just look too much like Brian. I’m your Uncle Justin and I look forward to getting to know you. Just a warning behind those doors, there are a lot of people that is likely to become your honorary grandparents not to mention shower you with attention, so don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Uncle Justin.” as he feels the boys tentatively raising their arms and giving him a hug back, he just smiles his Sunshine smile at them. Then just because his parental instincts were acting up, he lifts Peter up in his arms, after making sure it was alright with him, then he gestures for all of them to follow him inside. John follows right behind him with both his and Peter’s suitcases and right behind them is Jack and Brian carrying the rest of their luggage.

 

Rather than taking them straight to meet his grandparents, he took them to their rooms first so they all can freshen up. Jack was on the room to the left of his room, John and Peter had the room to the left of Justin’s room. First all of them goes into Jack’s sensible room with a bathroom and one king-size bed, to leave his luggage. Leaving Jack to freshen up, now they go towards John and Peter’s room. 

 

As Justin goes around with the boys to get them comfortable with the room, Brian starts to unpack the boy’s luggage, and sets the boys’ outfits for dinner tonight out on the sofa. Yup, that were Armani Kids’ clothing, no doubt something that Brian brought without letting the boys know the price. It was a simple black trousers with half-sleeved button down shirt, navy blue for Peter and jade green for John on top of grey loafers, with socks as an option. After instructing the boys to be ready on time by 7:30. Both of them exits the room and carrying Brian’s luggage of briefcase and a carry-on bag makes his way to the his room. 

 

The moment the door is closed and locked, the luggage is put down, they both just jump each other. His body is pressed against the wall, and as they are frantically kissing each other, they are stripping their clothes as fast as possible, then just fall onto the bed. He reach towards the box on his night table and takes out a handful of condoms and just hands it to Brian, before going back to tasting Brian’s skin. It didn’t take long before Brian was inside him and finally they speak to each other.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hello, Sunshine.” Then Brian starts to thrust into him and he just goes along for the ride.

 

“Shit, never again. You hear me, Justin. We are not going to stay apart this long. Shit, do you know how much it took me to not just bend you over right outside.”

 

“Brian, Brian, don’t stop, just keep on going.” He grabs Brian’s hair then pulls his face down to kiss. Shit, he forgot just how much of a pleasure a single fuck with his partner could be. In a matter of minutes, he could not speak nor think. All he could do was feel and call out Brian’s name.

 

**Mr. Public Service Announcement** was at it again. While he was doing the work of charming the older generation of country set, there Justin was practically vibrating as he speaks with with John and Peter. Jack was talking to Grandpa Taylor, who while looking with his asshole son was very different in his views. The topic of bonding between Pops and Taylor senior, their Christian wives and the importance of church that they placed on their lives. 

 

“Brian dear,” he turns back to look at Justin’s Grandma who had told him to just call her Marianne, within the first few minutes of conversation.

 

“Yes, Marianne.”

 

“Your nephews,” that bite on her lips was just like Justin when he was thinking, and she did not have to continue her questions. Lowering his voice a little, he answers her unspoken question noticing that Robert, Jennifer’s father was also listening in.

 

“John is 10, Peter is 6. Sadly, I couldn’t really be there for them for a long time, escaping the memories of a childhood nightmare. But, I know that I had to face it. Pops and I are working on it and I think eventually we will be able to be a real father-son pair, at least that’s what Justin made me believe. Their mother is my older sister, Claire, I know you guys already know what she had done. Sadly, she is stubborn and have never admit her mistakes, but I plan on being with the boys. Her husband, I’m sure you heard of the Townsend family. She married Richard, their youngest son.” He knew that the country set had their own information network, no doubt these two knew all about the Townsends, not to mention Richard so he did not have to tell them why he didn’t elaborate.

 

“Brian, just what are you planning to do? I heard Justin talking about lawyers for the boys. If it is something related to the justice system, maybe I can help.” Robert’s look as he glance at John and Peter was obvious, in just a single dinner, both of them had grown to care about the boys. 

 

“Robert, I appreciate the help but I rather you not be accused due to the conflict of interest in the case. I met with a couple of lawyers, all of them alone of course, and all of them are ready to help the boys out. Justin and I are going to meet all of them again before introducing them to the boys. In the meantime, I got a list of witnesses, as well as some evidence ready if I ever need to take the custody case to court to get the boys to stay with me.”

 

“The court makes a decision keeping Children’s Services in mind, you got the resources and the space to handle two growing boys.”

 

“I’m the top executive at Ryder Advertising not to mention now I can sign as an executive adman to the clients who are interested, so I make a good honest living, unlike Townsend’s household based on trust fund and a position in his father’s company. Not to mention, I own the building I live in now, so no mortgage payments. As to the life’s countless addictions, I am working on decreasing them. I also got my place renovated. It is double the size of what it was before. I have the same place as before with an entertainment room, a kitchen and stuff and I got the loft besides me to merge and get that entire space made into bedrooms. So I got eight bedrooms with a common area in the middle. The boys will have space, in fact, I’m going to get them to choose their rooms. So even if it never goes to court, they still have a place.” 

 

But as he looks at the faces of Robert and Marianne, he realizes that he had shared more with them than he intended. Shit, it was because the two of them reminds him of Justin when he had listen to him rant over the years. Taking a sip of the wine, he turns his head away and look at Pops and Greg Taylor trying to ignore the looks that he could feel.

 

“You are a good man, Brian. I can see why Justin is so taken with you.” He turns back to look at Marianne when she calls him a good man. “But, even if I like you, please remember that if you hurt Justin in anyway, I am quite capable of making your life difficult.” Well, he really was getting threaten a lot on Justin’s behalf, but he perfectly understand their point of view. Heck, he was not an easy man to please when it came to his children’s dates or significant others.

 

“Mariane, Robert,” he looks at them straight in the eye as he replies, “Justin is the only man that had ever accepted me for who I am. All of it, my abusive childhood, my sexual past, my habits and behaviour, he is the only one. I don’t have any intention of letting him go and I love him more than I could ever think I was capable of.” That was all he could handle before he took a big gulp of wine and force his way into Greg Taylor’s conversation on businesses in Pittsburgh.

 

**The weekend** in a simple word was fabulous. For everyone in Harrisburg’s retirement community centre.

 

Robert, Marianne, and Greg had got to meet Brian, the man that their grandson was clearly in love with. They had feared that he was a man that was just looking to use Justin to get into the country set, but they were proven wrong. The man clearly made enough money on his own, and he clearly adores Justin. Not to mention, all of them saw how they already were speaking with looks and they fit perfectly. Brian even seems to know how to get Justin to eat while he was absorbed in his art and clearly was keeping track of Justin’s meals to make sure that he took care of himself. Personally, there were certain traits that they found in Brian that each of them saw as a trait that was perfect for someone in relationship with Justin.

 

Robert really like the fact that Brian was a self-made businessman but he was also knowledgeable in many different fields. Not to mention his direct honest approach, or his way of finding loopholes in a proposed business plan or contract, it was the skills of a very skilled lawyer that was in an adman. The men in the community particularly Robert’s close friends just love the fact that Brian could fight with them on words, and sometimes get even the most stubborn old man to think about things in a different way. Robert knowing Justin’s skills at silent manipulation like any WASP offspring, was glad that Brian will be able to see Justin’s skills at play but not feel betrayed that Justin was not innocent. As Brian had told him, why should you spend time with someone that does not love all part of you? This man will love even the WASP side of his grandson.

 

Marianne just wish to give the tongue lashing of her life to Brian’s parents. At least she had witnessed that Jack was trying to reconnect with his son, and they were both slowly working towards a healthy relationship but his mother. Loving the God and church more than her own flesh and blood. Not standing up for her children. Based on the details that she got information through the various conversations she had listened in on, she was amazed how well Brian got out of the working class and the life that he leads now. Looking at the way, Brian take care of his nephews in a fatherly manner, she could see that Brian will be a good father if he ever has a chance. Brian Kinney even if he tries to hide it was a good man and the way he interact with Justin made it clear to her eyes just how much he care about Justin and seeing Justin’s face constantly smiling such a happy smile, it was such a joyful sight to her. 

 

Greg just like the fact that Brian was a self-made businessman that could interact with the country set but not get influenced by it. Not like his son has done. The son who hardly visits or calls him. Craig was repeating his mistakes of being completely focuses on his business rather than his family but Greg had made an effort to support his son. Craig did not like the fact that Justin was drawn to art and did not seem to be interested in business. Not to mention Justin had inherited his stubborn side from his father but Brian was equally stubborn and could hold his own. That was made obvious when Greg heard Justin and Brian going head to head while arguing about expenses. 

 

Apparently, Justin plans on renting out a unit in Brian’s building to use as his studio and wants to play the normal rent. On the other hand, Brian will charge him a really low rate of rent. The two of them were having this discussion right in middle of the breakfast table but no matter how frustrated the two of them got with the argument. None of them had ever raised their voice and they had reached a compromise after a while that Justin will play the normal rent but rather than paying it in whole at the end of every month, he will be able to pay it in installments. That moment when the two of them were resolving issues like an adult but also properly communicating with each other, something both Greg and Craig hardly did with their spouses, Greg was sure that Brian was the right man for his grandson.

 

The rest of the retirement community personnels were simply charmed. Both Jack and Brian possess plenty of charm. Especially Brian who had charmed the ladies and made them wish that they could have him as the spouse for their own children. But the true darlings were John and Peter. Like Justin had predicted, the two of them had the ladies in the community showering them with motherly attention. Especially when John or Peter honestly told them the reason that they were here with their uncles. They were simply flabbergasted at the behaviour of their mother though they all were experienced with a social climber. 

 

Another thing that all of the community notices were the small signs of abuse. How Peter and John were so uncomfortable unless their grandfather or uncle were in sight. The nervousness they displayed when Brian and Justin were arguing, as if they were afraid that the result of the conflict will lead to a harm towards them. Not to mention, no one miss the flinches they make when someone’s hands or foot were raised around them or loud voice. It was obvious that there was something seriously wrong with their lives. Many of them had connections and even if they could not get them away from their parents, they were going to do what they could to back up the boys. At the least they could see that John and Peter were safe with their Uncle Brian. All of these retired people were now on silent lookout, if there was a need they will personally get involved. 

 

For John and Peter, this vacation was truly a dream. Everyday they were allowed to play, no chores except to take care of their rooms, and getting to spend time with so many people. Both of them had grown to love Uncle Justin in just a couple of days. He had a huge heart and he was like a cross between an older brother and a father figure that was there for them. Not to mention they could clearly see that Uncle Brian had not been pretending at all, he truly did care about them and like he had said during his angry rant to him, they were his sons. Also Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin were fair towards them. Even if they had forgot to tell them where they were going and both of them were worried. They did not hit them or anything. They had sat them down and quietly told them why what they did was wrong and because they disregard the rules, they were not allowed to go out on their own the next day. See fair and kind, not like the parents that they knew. If only they could live with their uncle, but that was a wish that was not likely to come true so they both did not voice it out loud. 

 

They also enjoyed hanging out with all the seniors as all of them pampers them and all of them had some really funny stories to tell them. Both of them absolutely loved Justin’s Grandmother, who had told them to call her Grams. She was so nice, not to mention her rants on some people on TV was really funny. And all of the seniors had asked both of them to keep it touch with them, and that they were welcome back to visit anytime they want. And their Grandpa told them that it was fun for him too as he got to interact with so many people his age and he learnt many things that will help him and Uncle Brian be more good for each other.

 

**Before they knew it** , the weekend was gone. On Sunday night, no more like early Monday morning, both Brian and Justin were awake. Holding each other in bed with the duvet covering them after a last round of shower sex. They were simply just enjoying each other’s presence while they talk about what they were going to do next. 

 

First thing was that Brian will supervise all of JTK’s painting as they were transported into the safe on the top level of the Tremont building. Then Brian will let the galleries know that Bloom Gallery, Space Art Gallery and Carnegie Museum of Art will have “Light” displayed for two weeks before the solo show at Carnegie Museum of Art on September 20th. Bloom will get the prestigious art patrons interested, Space will get the general public, then Carnegie will have the art critics and professors from PIFA and other universities interested. The painting’s price and the lithograph contract will be discussed after the opening night. Ms.Anderson will be their mouthpiece in the art world as she had the qualifications of a lawyer as well as an agent. Then next week, the posters and ads will be up all over Pittsburgh to start to build interest in the show, that was Brian’s area of expertise. Justin as an anonymous artist all he had to do was continue to create but in order to avoid any accidental reveals, he will create his works at the Tremont studio.  

 

Next, Brian will show the private wing to John and Peter and have them pick their rooms. Then as a surprise for them, both of their rooms will be ready for them in a week. As Justin plans on painting their rooms before starting his JTK work. Brian will start to order furniture for the rest of their duplex, and basically with Justin’s input have the entire private wing, the area that Jerry did not decorate at all, decorated and ready. For now, the rest of the room will just be guest rooms with a twin size bed and dresser with plain walls, but that will gradually change as the rooms will gain their personal occupants over the years coming up. Not to mention, they were both going to start getting Gus’s room ready. Brian was going to let Lindsay woo him about him becoming the father of her baby for a little while longer. He decides that he will say yes around New Year’s just like he kind of remember saying yes to the first time around. 

 

Last thing were their lawyers. Brian had met with all of them separately and based on their interactions knew that all of them were just like their future selves that they knew, just growing into the shark lawyer they will be in the future. Luckily all of them were establish in their firm, none of them was still a paralegal. So rather than inviting their supervisor and the firm’s partner both to the dinner. It was going to be just the future Kinney lawyers and their firm’s partner. The dinner had been planned for the second last Saturday of August and Brian had got Cynthia to get the reservations and invitations out. Brian will invite Cynthia and Ted to the dinner as well so all of them could talk frankly about the plans that Brian and Justin had in the future and just how the lawyers will play a role in it. Hopefully, the seven lawyers will work well with each other. 

 

Because Brian thought that there will not be much time left before they both had to take a stand and get John and Peter out of their parent’s house. Not to mention, Justin was not that confident on how long it will take before Craig will find out the truth about his son’s sexuality. Just so it will not be a surprise, Justin will take Jennifer along to see the rented out studio so that just in case, he ever have to get out of the house quickly. 

 

Holding each other closely, eventually both of them fell asleep after they both had agreed on the details. It was the last night they will be able to spend together without worrying about time. Though they did not know, it will not be until the next year that both will once again have the luxury of being able to be with each other and fall asleep together again after this night.

 

**Meanwhile in Pittsburgh** , it was in one word, a confusing time for the folks of Liberty Avenue. Even if what happened at Deb’s was a private thing, Emmett was the biggest gossip queen, not to mention Michael and Deb’s rants. In no time at all, the entire Liberty Avenue knew at least the context of what had occured.  

 

In short, Brian Kinney was changing. But he was not going to answer any questions about it. Kinney had stood up against the two people that everyone thought he cared about. He had told Debbie to syop treating him like ke was a child and that she had no right to smack him just because he did something she did not agree with. Adding to that Kinney had said that he didn’t owe her any explantions about his behaviour. Debbie had raged on about ungrateful assholes although the next day at the diner. But many of the patrons silently agree with Kinney on the fact that Debbie should not hit someone that was not even her own son especially when they were the one gossiping about the man in a negative term behind his back and he had caught them. 

 

On the other hand with Michael, well it seemed like the end of Brian and Mikey show, at least from Brian’s end. Emmett had told all that will listen that Brian had said that though he was grateful for Michael’s friendship it did not mean that Michael was his keeper that need to know everything about him or whom he owed detailed explanations of his actions beyond what he had already told them. Also Brian Kinney, the one that was so tolerant about Michael’s geekiness had told him that he did not like Michael’s comic book obsessive side at all. This was simply a shock as many of them thought if there was one person that Brian Kinney will be soft towards will be it will be his ‘best’ friend, but they had thought wrong.

 

The queers on Liberty Avenue were all talking about just what will happen when the Stud returns. As when he was gone, his close group of friends did not change that much. Debbie and Michael had loudly stated how furious they were at what Brian had stated but on the second day, they both have calmed down. From what people knew, Debbie thought it was because Brian remembering something that he did not want to when he saw her behaviour. Michael just thought from what he told the others at Woody’s that Brian did not mean what he said at all. Brian must be feeling stressed and had not been able to go out as much as he likes so he just lashes out as there was no chance that Brian will not want to tell his best friend what he was doing. The other two members of the group, Emmett and Ted did not have much of a public reaction so the queers did not know how they felt. 

 

Well all the gossip hunting queers were ready on Tuesday morning. Yesterday night, a former trick of Kinney’s had spotted Brian Kinney’s Jeep as it head towards his loft. So the Stud was back from his business trip. And the most likely place for him to appear in public first was the Liberty Diner. Michael Novotny seemed to have the same idea as people had been seen him there since early morning, way more earlier than any of them ever saw him there at 6 in the morning waiting for Brian to come in. It was 8 o’clock when the diner’s door opened and the individual came in. Time to pay close attention, as no one that was at the diner wishes to miss anything.

 

**Reaching forward** and shutting off the alarm, he gets out from the bed and head towards the bathroom and the shower. He was not quite awake till the water hit his body. He was really glad that he had already took today off from work, he had enough stuff to get done today without having to go and supervise the idiots at the art department. Today was a day to spend time with John and Peter, before they had to go back to their home tomorrow. Oh, he plans on going to be there with them, and before the day is over, he wants to get started on building a place for the boys in his life, as they both already exists in his and Justin’s heart. The place for his children. Looking at the charm on his neck, he realizes that he will have to get it to the jewellers again soon. Their charms will need new engraving. 

 

Making his way to the closet and keying in the password, he goes inside to the humongous closet that was the same size as the platform in the old loft not to mention temperature regulated so all his designer clothes will not be affected due to the moisture in the air. He had already organized the closet to his standards with clear categories. The other side of the closet was empty. The clothes from the clothing chain, Gap and Old Navy were in the closet in the studio on the top floor. This will be the closet for Justin’s regular clothes. Since he did not have to go to the office today, rather than a suit he went for casual formal. Diesel black pants on top of a half-sleeved black button-down shirt that according to Justin changed colours as he moves. Putting on his Gucci ankle-high boots he was ready. So he makes his way out to the reclining wall. Both John and Peter were early risers and they were already there sitting on the small recliner they put in the common area of the private wing that faces the wall. 

 

“Morning boys,” he greets them as he goes over the boy’s outfit. Good they both remember to wear comfortable black jeans with sneakers on top of a tee-shirt. A kid version of formal casual, perfect for that he has plan for today.

 

“Morning, Uncle Brian.” John and Peter both of them clearly needed to drink something to be up to greeting the day.

 

“Which room did you boys choose to sleep yesterday?” Yesterday, he had let the boys enter the private wing and let them choose which room to sleep in out of the the available seven bedrooms. What he didn’t plan on telling them till later was that the room that they chose, will be their own room, and they were going to go with him to visit showrooms to pick out their furnitures. The boys had just slept on a generic inflatable mattress when they were at the loft, and he had joined them before they went to Harrisburg but he needs to take care of his back. 

 

“Peter slept in the room with the glass mirror at the corner, I slept on the room next to his, the one that has red tapes on the edges.” Nodding at the boy’s replies, he opens the wall to the public wing then gestures for the boys to go wait for him by the front door as he picks up the briefcase he had packed the night before before going out of the loft, but not before setting the alarm. He did not want the robbery to happen again. 

 

As he never hid before, he drives towards the diner and park the Jeep on the corner. Then without any hesitation, he opens the diner door and goes in, John and Peter following behind him, practically hiding behind him. Surveying the room, yep, he knew without a doubt that the news of his rather minor verbal smackdown against Debbie and Michael had spread. And here all of the gossip queens were just waiting to see what happens next. He already saw Michael waiting at the back booth clearly deciding that what he had said last week was just an angry rant and had dismissed it. His face was set in ‘Poor little Mikey’ clearly expecting an apology effort well he was not getting one. 

 

Seeing that a side booth was surprising open even with all the queens sitting around it, he heads straight towards it and his boys follow. He sits next to Peter with John across from them, before handing the menus out to the boys. Luckily all the patrons in the diner were dressed properly, no need for the boys to run into naked men, and hopefully the sexual innuendos will tone down once they fucking realized that there were tiny children in the diner that was listening in. He didn’t even have to wait long, before he sees that flashing red vest of Debbie as she heads towards them. Peter must have also seen her because his little hand squeeze his arm, and John turns around and his face gets that defensive face on.

 

“John, Peter, it’s fine. I told you that I got you. Debbie,” as she opens her mouth no doubt to start her tirade, “I don’t want to hear it, you know that I was fucking right to tell you to not hit anyone on the fucking head, that too in front of kids.” Well, that sentence stops her, and it fucking looks like she register the fact that the kids were scared so at the very least her mouth will be kept in check at least till the boys are gone.

 

“You asshole, I was coming over to say that I understood at least a bit why you took the boys out, though I haven’t fucking forgave you for hurting Michael like that. He is your best friend that was there for you since you were fourteen. Now aren’t you going to fucking order some food? The boys look like they are starving.”

 

Typical hot and cold Debbie with Michael is an angel routine, but he could deal with that. Peter thug on his sleeve and point it at pancakes with syrup on the menu while John points at omlette with bacon. 

“Pancakes with syrup, make sure they put some fruits on it, for Peter. Omelette with bacon and baked potatoes for John, then get me an omelette with onions and peppers with turkey slices. Boys,” I look at them briefly in the eye then flick my head towards Deb, then both of them look at Debbie, the fear now more masked than before, saying “Thank you, Ms. Novotny.”  Even if Debbie was stunned, she gave us a smile before she went on to place our order. Letting out a breath at escaping a screaming match for now, he looks around the diner and all the gossiping queens are trying their best to look normal. A quick glance at the back booth shows that Michael is still staring at him more than likely waiting for him to go over to him, like he fucking had to apologize. Pigs will fly before that will happen, he really needs Michael to get over his dependance on him. 

 

“Enjoy boys.” Well the order was here quicker than he thought but it all worked out. The boys thank Debbie again before attacking their plate. Seeing that she was making an effort to not question him, he gave her a kiss in thanks. Deb was just a bit rough around the edge, eventually once Carl had talked sense into her it had been easier for Debbie to live her life without her rose-coloured glasses on. 

 

**This entire day** they were constantly shocked. They both wonder if it was real. First, after the breakfast as the diner, where that loud lady actually nice to them and the stupid man just stare at them but did not come near them, John and Peter went with their uncle to what they called a storage facility. There were large steel containers stacked on top of each other all over. Then they actually got to ride on a lift like the ones that they saw firefighters use on TV to access the top box. Inside the box were wooden boxes that were lined up against the length of the room in a row. That was when it got to the interesting part. Uncle Brian had switched on the lights in the room, as a worker brought two stools up and place it near them. After the worker left, Uncle Brian told them what they were doing.

 

“Today, you are my assistants, well most like Uncle Justin’s assistant. Now, your Uncle Justin is a freaking brilliant artist but he is not that good at naming paintings when he is really good at naming businesses. So here is what we are doing to do. I got the list from the movers so I know which painting is in which crate. We will all look at the paintings then come up with a title then you just have to find the box and put this label on with duct tape on the side. We got 40 crates to do so let’s start.”

 

It was fun for both of them. Both of them got their name chosen, then whoever named the painting got to put the label on it. Uncle Brian let both of them choose the names silently then just wrote it down. They didn’t even know but it was noon by the time they were done. They got to ride the lift down then they were lots of guys waiting for them. Uncle Brian told them they were the movers who were going to move the boxes from the storage unit to the special safe they got on the top floor of his building. Apparently that’s where they keep all of Uncle Justin’s paintings, the 40 of them that they had named will be shown at the gallery next time. The cool thing is that both John and Peter will be able to go to the opening night and see all the paintings in real life, not just its pictures. So after Uncle Brian told the mover guys the address, they left to go get lunch. 

 

After lunch, Uncle Brian took them to what their mothers had always called the fashion district while giving dirty looks at people that shops there. John thought it was because she never had enough money to shop there, but apparently Uncle Brian did. John and Peter walked straight to Armani right behind Uncle Brian. Uncle Brian were friends with all the employees and he knew everyone’s name. John and Peter were heading to the chairs at the side, guessing that they were just here while their uncle was shopping but Uncle Brian stop them and made them take their shirts off then stand on two stools. That’s when their uncle surprises them again.

 

“We are getting some decent suits for both of you. After all, you can’t attend an art show without being properly dressed. Now, boys no arguing, I am doing what I want and keep this a secret from your mother. I will buy a wardrobe for my boys but not for Claire. Now, Lucardo I want classy but edgy. These boys are the honorary children of the star artist.” Then both of them were made to wear different shirts and jackets till both Lucardo and Uncle Brian was satisfied. They try to protest when they actually show the prices but Uncle Brian did not hear them and went straight to pay with his credit card but not before ordering some suits for himself as well. 

 

They thought that was the last of the surprises but that was not it. No, after the dress shop, all of them walk a block before they enter this really big store. Inside everywhere they look there were different beds. That was when they both got their best surprise yet, and the one that convince them that no matter what they do have a place in their uncle’s life and his house. Why? Because they were getting their own room, the way that they want it in their uncle’s house. They could pick the paint on the wall, the bedsets that they want, the table, the chair and everything. And if they want something special on their walls, Uncle Justin will be delighted on painting it. Basically, they want them to have a safe place to go to if they ever need it. Both John and Peter could not stop their feelings that they both gave Uncle Brian really big hugs before going to explore around the place. Their wish was in a way coming true. They will now have a place with their Uncle Brian. Sure they were not living with him all the time, but having a room in his house meant that they will be always welcome. 


	11. Parents to Lawyers

**That vacation in Harrisburg** already felt like a lifetime away. The moment he had returned to Pittsburgh, he was once again attack from all sides.

On business side of things, Ryder Advertising was now in what he call the waiting game as well as the paperwork period. Waiting to see how the public responds to the ads, then making changes when needed, so a constant monitoring was required. Paperwork was just that paperwork. Everyday, he had a large pile of paper to go through and it just never seems to end. Not to mention with him, also preparing business documents for Kinnetik, going through applications for the Tremont staff, no need to mention documents needed to get the city and Children's Services to approve a shelter for abused children at Tremont. In a single word, he was drowning in paperwork.

Only consolation, Ted was also similarly drowned in paperwork as he was. After all, he was the future CFO, he had to be the one to handle the numbers and creating the new books for Kinnetik, Tremont building, the shelter, and set up an account for J.T.K.'s earnings.

Cynthia, that woman was a godsend. She organized his schedules so that he could do both Ryder and what they both collectively called the Britin side of work in peace. Bringing him coffee, then nicotine gum, then a glass of Beam. He knew that he will not be able to survive without her, and he never wants to find out how he does without her. It had been the same in the future, as Cynthia move away from being his assistant to being the office manager, the number of assistants that he fired or the number assistant that he needed at the same time to do the work that Cynthia had done all alone. Well, there was no question in mind that Cynthia will be receiving a raise in the future.

On top of paperwork, he had been busy charming clients. Not clients for advertising but lawyers so that they agree to sit down and have dinner with them. It will never be as easy as lawyers just accepting an invitation to dine at Le Mont, free of charge with other lawyers. No, of course the firm's partners want details as to exactly who else had been invited to this dinner. Imagine his surprise when he learnt that Thomas Gabriel, the shark lawyer that he had hired in his past life to represent Lindsay with matter to J.R. was actually the partner at Morrison's firm as well as his mentor. Well that explained that men's skills as a lawyer in the future. That was more of a pleasant surprise. Not so such when he learnt that Protz and Anderson both belong to rival firms. The two lawyers that Justin needs to protect his art, especially when he already have reports from Sydney Bloom in the JTK email account that told him all about how the patrons were "enchanted" by "Light", and could not wait to see more. Well, the posters for the show will be up this weekend, all at night, so he will see what it will be like at the second week of "Light" at Bloom Gallery. In the end, the spin that he put on those firm partners...well he will say it himself as one of his most brilliant ideas yet. It took week long phone tags as well as lunch-hour visit to law firms paid off before it was confirmed that all the invitees will be present at Le Mont on the second last Saturday of the month.

Well even if his professional life was going well even though he was so busy, the same could not be said for his personal life.

Oh his relationship with his Pops, and his nephews were at an all time high. The weekend visit to the Townsend home to visit the boys were continuing, and so far it was all good and no sign of additional neglect on the boys by Claire or Dichard, her husband who luckily they had not met face to face yet. Because he knew that neither Pops or him will be able to stop themselves from beating that bastard up if he shows his face to them.

That trip, which had been the test for Pops and him, they both had passed with flying colours according to Dr. Wilder. It had taught both of them that in the storm that life was, they could depend on each other to have each other's back, not at all like what his childhood was. Pops and him could be more than abuser and victim. There was a chance for them to be father and son.

Even if he had avoided therapy for so long, Dr. Wilder was damn good and his sessions were working. Both Jack and him, two messed up Kinney men were dealing with their demons one at a time.

Add to that, he talk to Justin everyday even if it was for just half an hour sometimes, they were up to date and connected. But damn he was horny. He had not touched Justin since Harrisburg, and his hands were full of callouses from the constant jerk-off session that he needed to have in order to function. But never once had he been tempted to stray, tricks were temporary distractions, not like Justin who was the true drug of passion and love that a man could spend his entire life being addicted to him and not see a problem. The problem was the Liberty gang.

Ted and Emmett, those two were minor annoyances, nothing he could not deal with. Emmett was on the hunt for gossip as he had not been been seen tricking for long, but at least he did not demand the answer outright. Even if he was constantly making speculations or telling him all about what the latest idea about the change in the Stud was according to Liberty Avenue.

Ted, as his accountant and the ones already doing his work as a CFO on the side, knew what was happening. No for him it was the usual depressive state of mind that no man will ever finds him attractive. Well, it looks like he will have to subtly get Theodore to man up, and grow some fucking confidence so that he could attract tricks. As usual, it was the Novotny clan and the munchers that he was having problems with.

Debbie, in one word, has not changed. She was still treating him like a fourteen year old, not a twenty eight year old man. Though at least she seems to think twice about head slapping him. This he could handle, no what she found problem with him was that he was hanging out with his Pops, his childhood abuser, not even caring about his mother. Debbie was always on the side of mothers, unless the father was her son Michael. So the fact that Brian was building a relationship with his father but not even trying with his mother had her displeased. Debbie was all about contradictions. She was happy that he was dealing with his past, but not whom he was healing with.

The munchers, well Lindsay was all for convincing him to be her babydaddy, while Melanie was loudly protesting it but not enough. If these two wanted to be happy, well, they both had to agree on the father but as usual both of them did their own thing. Because he did not want Lindsay to give up on her quest, he had told her plain and simple the last time they met.

"I will think about it. But, give me some fucking time to reply back. At the fucking latest, I will have an answer by New Year's."

Bad idea to give those two a deadline, now there were almost daily calls from Lindsay asking him if he had decided yet, did he think about this advantage of having a child etc. etc. etc. He could not even deny her calls as he was hardly in meetings when she calls, freaking Lindsay must have somehow figure out the two times in his daily schedule that he was relatively free.

Now, Michael. Where to begin with him. It has been a week since he had returned to Pittsburgh and he was still on his freaking high horse. He was talking….talking but with an attitude like he was still waiting on an apology because his "best friend" had dared to go against him. Well that was something that was not going to happen anytime soon, but he could deal with that but just like his mother, Michael had his own opinions about Brian's changes in his life.

Point #1. His father and his nephews. Well the viewpoint of Michael could be sum up in a sentence. "But Brian, you are the Stud of Liberty Avenue, when do you have time to go to Babylon with me if you are hanging out with your father and nephews?"

The freaking sentence did not stop since the first time that Michael realized that rather than finding him in Babylon at night, he was always off visiting Pops or John and Peter. Or he was working late. Michael did not like the fact that Brian was not doing what Michael thought he should be doing. That was spending time fucking his clients then hang out with Michael then go to Babylon with the gang. Nowhere in the Kinney Operating Manual written by Michael Novotny was there a chapter about Brian hanging out with his birth family, nor accepting young children in his life. He could not fucking wait till Michael learnt about the shelter/daycare center that is going to be below Brian's loft.

Point #2 was like a continuation of point #1. Brian was busy with other things so much that he did not hang out with the gang much. He was getting tired of constant call at work, though his calls never went through to him, as Michael was on message-only list, it did not mean he could not hear the phones constantly ringing from Cynthia's desk, or hear her angry mutterings about "annoying and childish man" or that "yipping chihuahua" when she was irritated. He was already drowning in work, he had no patience to deal with annoyed staff as well. Because the phone calls bothered the entirety of Brian's floor, not just Brian and Cynthia.

All the freaking annoyance was getting to him. That was why rather than going out for a drink with Pops on Friday night, he was walking down Liberty Avenue towards the diner with Pops to have dinner together before dropping Pops off and going to Babylon. A night of Brian at the usual hangouts should calm Michael down, especially when he will also hang out with the gang at the same time. But he was not compromising his time with his Pops either, so this was the solution. Jack Kinney entering the world of LGBTQ community of Liberty Avenue, with his son Brian Kinney, the famous Stud of Liberty Avenue by his side.

**He missed Harrisburg.** Not the place, but the fact that he had freedom and could be free. Now back under the roof of Taylor household...well in was plain frustrating. His parents were watching him like a hawk, along with Daphne's parents. It was not until he overheard his parent's argument or what they will always call "a slight difference in opinion" if he ever ask them, that he knew the reason why.

Apparently his grandparents had tried to laid the groundwork so that his parents will hopefully be alright with them him being a homosexual. Unfortunately, all that talking did was make Craig and Jennifer Taylor overly cautious about the safety of their son. No, it was more like Craig took his father's words about accepting and loving your children to mean that Justin was being rebellious, so the new enforced rules. Oh, it was not to the level of them demanding to check his phone every night but like he was a little kid, his parents performed almost hourly check of his presence at night.

The situation was not helping his mind at all, the feeling of being watched with suspicion made his body tense. He could not help the claustrophobic feeling that made it more and more harder for him to not have one of his panic attacks. The only place he felt safe was in the front yard of his house. Why because there was the road and he will never forget the fact that Brian's Jeep had once been parked there waiting to take him away from this house full of hate. The open air also help with that. No matter how much he wants to rebel, he stops himself. Good behaviour will let him go out on the second last Saturday. The day of meeting with all the lawyers. There was nothing he could do, but survive the one week left till then.

At least, he still had his burner phone hidden and he could contact Brian every night when his parents were spending some time alone, yuck. Breeder sex with his parents. Disgust did not even cover it, especially when he could sometimes hear the thumps going on across the hall. He really regrets his hearing. Knowing his father's twisted mind, this new routine was all a way to get his son to be interested in girls. Because guys at his age, was supposed to only think about girls. The first time Brian realized what was happening after a particularly loud thump on the wall, well that round of phone sex never happened rather it was the sound of sudden vomiting that ended that call. Not that he could blame Brian at all, he wishes he could throw up too.

According to Brian, both John and Peter were well, and his relationship with his father were improving gradually. The gang had not changed, even if Brian acted different. Soothing Brian after a particularly hard day of phone-tag with Michael and Lindsay was terrible over the phone, but he had some of the most outrageous tales of their sixsome, as they used to label Gus, Rose, Dove, Jay, Ana and Shawn collectively, to calm Mt. Kinney down from its potential explosion.

Even in his almost forced isolation of a summer, he was hearing about JTK. He didn't know but apparently "Light" had caught the eyes of an art reporter on a visit to Bloom to look at the exhibit but the reporter in question ended up liking J.T.K.'s single painting more and gushes about this new artist all over the Sunday papers. Then when the advertisement for his show starts to appear in the papers and flyers all over town, which he knew that Brian had them posted at night so that people will be surprised with the new advertisement flyers seen all over town from the Town Hall to Shandyside to Liberty Avenue. He had to admit the poster that he had designed looked fantastique and it was certainly eye-catching. Brian called the posters, giving people a taste of things to come by the collage of the most eye-catching pieces in J.T.K.'s 40 collections.

The date and location of the show was already on the flyer, but the tickets, those will not be available. Not till two weeks before the show. Justin had heard from one of the students in the summer future businessman seminars at , that he took part in just to get out of the house with an activity that his businessman father will happily approve, that the student's father, a prominent realtor and builder in Pittsburgh, and his country club buddies were already on the lookout to get the tickets. Apparently, the ladies of the country club set absolutely fell in love with the small glimpse of the beautiful blonde girl or that handsome brunette that they wish to be the first one to see the complete painting. Well, nothing builds interest like beautiful humans and sex. Now, he just has to plan a way for his birth family to receive passes to the opening night.

He will leave J.T.K. to the experts, at least the painting part, Rage on the other hand will have to be hiatus for a while, at least for a couple of weeks, till he could get to his studio at the loft. He still have not seen the renovated look of any of the rooms, one of the reasons he is waiting for the date of lawyer meeting so much because he will finally be able to see his art studio, the private wing, and so many other things looked like. Not to mention, he will get to see Brian face to face after three weeks apart. Just one more week. One more week.

**Brutal session.** That was the gist of what his session with Dr. Wilder was like today. Because, the entirety of the session was focused on voicing his emotions. Or to get Jack to be have to say "my son is gay" without stuttering or taking a deep breath. Like he said it was brutal because both his father and him did not good with words, at least not angry words. They both were more action-oriented. But eventually they had been able to do enough vocalizing that Dr. Wilder was pleased. At least the so-called homework, he had assigned which was for them to go have a meal together at Liberty Diner was going to easy.

Because Jack Kinney already had been there two weeks ago and it went ok. Oh, he was stiff and nervous, hardly talk but eventually he had relax enought to have his meal in peace. Most likely the gang, all of them who were there had focused more of Michael's recent Big Q crisis and another one of Emmett's whirlwind boyfriend. No one paying him special attention, meaning a relaxed Pops. Now, if today it was the same as last time, it will be easy to get it done, and they both could talk about something more important. Tomorrow was the day for that Le Mont meal with the lawyers, and both of them wishes to have a more concrete plan in place in case John or Peter needs them.

It looks like he spoke too soon. Because, the moment he opened the door to the diner, then look at the fact that Michael had his arms crossed as he sat in the back booth surrounded by Ted and Emmett, he knew that they both were going to witness a Novotny queen-out. Shit, he open it was another one over the Big Q and not another on how "Michael's best friend had not been himself." With a glance towards Pops, who look to be kind of stunned to see a grown-man pouting in front of him, he walks towards the gang. If only Alex Wilder did not give them this homework. But he also knew from experience that a Michael Novotny pout will continue till he had told all about his grievances.

"Hey, Mikey!" Acting like it was once more a casual day, he sat down on the opposite side from the rest of the gang, then slide in a bit so Pops could sit down besides him.

"Hello to you too, Brian. Now, I forgot to ask last time but who is this fine piece of specimen that you brought along last time? I thought silver did not suit God Kinney?" What was with Emmett and old men? Jack's face was a mix of pleasure and horror. Of course though he will be horrified that someone thought of him as queer, it was a ego boost that someone still found him attractive.

"Yes, Brian. I thought Brian Kinney will never spend time anyone over the age of 35, unless they were a client, and you don't bring a client to lunch at the diner." Wait, was that a hint of interest in Ted's eyes as he look at Jack. Well, Jack and him did resemble each other a freaking lot.

"Briiiiaaan," well here we go. "Just where the fuck did you disappear to? You know I called your office at different times for the past few days but do you know what your receptionist said to me. That I am not allowed to talk to you and they are only allowed to take down my message, they couldn't even transfer the call to your secretary Cynthia. Just what the fuck is happening at your work that you couldn't even talk to your BEST friend when you are not fucking your clients?"

So it was the Brian Kinney is not doing what he should be doing rant.

"Mikey, just what was so important that you had to call my office so many times, just leave a message to tell me to give you a call, then I would have called in my lunch hour. And I do not always fuck the client to get my work done, I actually do have to work."

"It doesn't matter what you were doing, you should be able to talk to your best friend. I thought something serious had happened to you because I could only get you on the phone for like ten minutes for the past two weeks. Is your work more important than me, you asshole?"

"Michael, it is heading into the prime time in advertising and I have to work if I want to pay for my hardwood floors." He was not going to comment on the fact that Michael was acting like a jealous housewife. Nope, he was not getting into that.

"Speaking of the loft, why in the world can't I enter the loft. The code is not working on the bottom floor, I had to get the super to let me it. Then, your elevator has doors on it, and my key does not work at all when I went up to the top floor. And why does the top floor have two doors? Why doesn't my keys work?" Shit. He brings his hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. He was not intending to tell anyone about the changes at the loft. Especially the fact that none of the old methods of getting into the loft will work anymore, and he never intended to give any of the gang a way to get inside his home again. There was no use prolonging it, so he might at well announce it now.

"Michael, you know that my building had to be renovated when a new owner brought the building, well there had been some changes."

"No matter what kind of changes, it doesn't mean that I can't enter my best friend's home!"

"Michael baby," wonderful now Debbie was here. Pops was looking more and more weird to him, and he was staring at Deb's wig as well as Michael.

Just why did it have to be today? And he could see that the other patrons of the diner were growing more and more curious about what was happening in the next chapter of 'Brian and Mikey' show. Nothing to do but tell them the fucking truth and hope that this session of 'poor Mikey' will stop. He could not afford to have these two on his back tomorrow when he had to concentrate on his pitch to the lawyers.

"Asshole, just what the hell did you do again?" Taking a breath, he hopes that it will not start another one of Deb's 'you owe me for cleaning you up' and Michael's 'but you are my best friend' conversation.

"Deb, I did nothing. As I was telling your son, I can't constantly answer personal calls when I am in the office, not when I was trying to make partner. Just leaving me a message will let me know what I need to call. I can't keep on delaying my meetings."

"You mean your potential fucking session with your clients?"

Could this day get any worse, now it was the munchers. Melanie was in a foul mood alright, and Lindsay had that look that she was getting tired of waiting for his answer.

"Hello Linds, Smelly Melly. It does not matter what the fuck I do with my clients, Ryder pays me to get accounts not to take phone calls all the time from family when it is not an emergency."

"So now my baby needing to talk to his best friend is not worth even a minute of Brian Kinney's time."

"Deb, I just meant that I can give Michael my undivided attention when I am not at work. Now, Michael, the reason that your keys do not work nor the code is because both of them have been changed."

"What Brian, you have changed your keys. Then I expect to get the new key soon, along with Michael." Being older really do change his point of view. But now was not the time to analyze or think about it.

"Michael, Lindsay, you know that the building's owner have changed," he looks at both of his so-called best friends, no they were more like his oldest friend, the title of his best friend went to Justin. When both of them nods his head in understanding, he continues, "that means I got a new contract, the building has been renovated and so forth."

"So the owner had the locks changed. I understand that Brian, but why have you not informed us about that or given us a new set of keys yet, it has been a month at least since you have moved back in."

"Lindsay, I can't freaking give either one of you, a duplicate key. You can't enter the building without signing in with the super."

"What! Why do I need to sign in like I am visiting an office rather than my best friend's home."

"Because the new owner has a set of rules. First, my loft is not on the top floor, it is on the third. The top floor is exclusively for the owner's, not to mention the pool up on the roof. Second, the code is only given to residents, the rest of them have to be buzzed in and sign in before going forward. Third, if we want to give a duplicate key of your door or the code for the building to someone else, we need permission from the owner. The owner is huge on security, which is a fucking good thing since now my Pradas and Armani are more protected."

"And why have you not asked permission from this owner to give your best friends a key?" Well, here we go.

"Because I don't think you need a key to my loft when I don't have the keys to either of my best friend's homes. If I don't have your keys, why in the word should I give you mine?"

"But, who is going to carry you home when you are drunk?"

"Michael, I do not need a designated driver as much since I am not freaking drinking as much. I can't work on paperwork or deal with the art department who is getting stupider by the way, with a hangover. Besides if I am drunk, the super will open the door, and guide me up." Shit, the sad poor Mikey face, and that look on Deb's face, it looks like Pops, who had been just looking at everything in silent, will be treating to the Novotny Special.

"Now look you asshole. What is this talk like you are some big shit. You are an asshole and hurting my kid since he met you. I should have known that you will hurt him. Did you fucking who it was that gave you a place to stay. Now, keeping your best friend out of your life, and don't think I forgot about that time you freaking dared to kick my kid out of your home when he is the one to drag your ass after a night of tricking and drugs to your loft? You are going to call that so-called owner and tell him that you are going to give a key to your best friend. Do you get that you little piece of shit?" Finger pointing at him, the diner watching, along with that look of amusement at Brian Kinney being scolded, and the look of hope in Michael, he wonders just how desperate had he been for Deb's love that he had let her put him down, the one that she called his son of heart, so much. It looks like Brian Kinney did not deserve privacy or the right of make any decisions. Fuck, how was he going to handle it when Justin met them, because it was taking everything he had to not shout back at Deb, and tell her exactly what he thought about it.

"Hey lady, just who do you think you are pointing that finger at?" That voice. It was the voice of a frustrated Jack Kinney, right on the verge of giving another beating. Looking at his father, who was angry, not at him, no he was giving that look of displeasure to Debbie, as Jack stand up from the booth and was now on the floor facing the waitress. Brian simply stare at the scene in front of him, he did not even notice that Vic had entered the diner.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that to do?"

"Someone that came to this place to have a meal in peace but instead saw a grown man throwing a tantrum like a little sissy."

"Now, look here, mister. That's my baby you are talking about."

"Your son, huh? Then why have you not taught him how to fight his own battles rather than letting his mommy deal with it? Or why does he think that he is so important that everyone should stop their freaking job to hear a whining session. Lady, your kid is a whining brat who had not learnt that people have lives outside of him."

"Oh, then is your freaking child perfect? Because let me tell you my son is perfect, and I can tell just by the look of you that your child is a fucking piece of disrespecting shit."

"I don't deny that my son is a disrespecting shit already. But at least he is a man. Even if I did not freaking care about him like I should have, he grown into a man that can take care of himself. And he is a son that any father will be proud, not something that I can say about your boy. What being a 'best' friend means that he can enter the other's home at will, when they are not there? And what about you lady, so you help this kid out of a bad situation, something that I deeply regret creating, and what he owes you, owes you to always be on call for your son, and he can't make his own decisions?"

Shit, his heart, that ice-cold scars made by this same man, that was now defending him instead of beating him, were warming up.

"Oh, just what the fuck gave you the right to lecture me on how I raised my kid or what I tell that asshole sitting right there who is acting so important that he can't even make time for my kid. Huh, what freaking right do you have?"

"What right? Right? Well, let me tell you 'mother of the year', that little piece of shit that you were trying to force him to get into trouble with both his boss and his building owner, well that is my kid. I'm that gay kid's father who just realized that I own him more apologizes because it was my actions, my decisions that lead him to meet you and having to give up his own privacy to cater to your grown kid's needs."

"You….you are the drunken abusive father…..then what right do you have to say something to me, when I am the one that put cream on those injuries caused by your hands?"

"Oh, I have the right, because even if I didn't deserve it, I am his father. Not just by blood like before, but now I freaking swore that I will be his father by my actions. And let me tell you something lady, I surely hope that you can teach your kid that just because you are a friend does not give you the right to demand that your best friend as your darling boy puts it to decide what Brian can do with his life. Because Brian is his own man and doesn't have to answer to his friends. Nor to you, or anyone else, except himself."

He was in shock. Is this fucking happening, his homophobic drunkard father standing up for him. That too to Debbie and actually admitting that he was abusive in the past, that he was Brian's father. He could hear the silence around the diner, not everyday that someone yells back at Debbie after all.

"Sonnyboy," shit, that look of affection was something that he had earned for his entire childhood and here he was getting it. "Let's blow this joint, we can take John and Peter out rather than spending time here." Still in shock, he followed behind his Pops, who apparently had one more thing to say right at the door, before he goes out.

"Oh, since you know I fight dirty, don't let me hear you bullying my son again. The assholes are you lot. Not my damn fine gay son."

**He knows that he was** not acting like a man at all. Hiding out in a bathroom trying to delay the meeting that will take place soon. But who could blame him? The moment he steps outside of this beautiful bathroom with marble tiles, he will be face to face with their seven hand-picked lawyers, not to mention the representative of their firms. They were going to disclose their barely legal relationship in a room full of lawyers. Can't blame him for worrying about that.

"Rapunzel, when are you coming out of your tower?" Of course Brian found his worrying to be amusing. It was not like him of the tiny details or the smallest consequences because of what others thought. That was more of what Justin did, though only in certain situations. Making their own happiness in an unconventional way had been what both of them had always done, and what they did best. But in legal matters, being unconventional did not help matters.

"Justin," as Brian wraps his arms around him, he rests his back against Brian's chest, "time to go my prince, our stage awaits." Taking a deep breath, he raises his head and lock his blues to his hazel and let his act of a seventeen year old drop. The people were going to meet the partner of Kinnetik's CEO and a critically renowned artist, Justin Taylor-Kinney. And right before his own eyes, as his mind set changes, Brian's also changes till right behind him rather than a plain advertising executive, it is the CEO of Kinnetik Inc. Turning around to face Brian, he reaches up for a quick kiss, before exiting the bathroom.

**The Le Mont Dining Room**

The tension in the room was subtle but it was there. Fourteen lawyers all together in the same room, well it was an unusual sight when it was not a convention or their firm's annual party. No these were lawyers from different specializations, not to mention rival firm partners were in the same room.

The only ones that were comfortable enough to make small talks were the seven young lawyers. Younger compared to their firm's representative but no less vicious. These seven had one thing in common, they had met Brian Kinney and have spoken to J.T.K., the artist that was gaining attention in the art scene from just one piece of work.

The door to the dining room opens, and all the lawyers turn towards it. Coming in were two beautiful men. The taller man, obviously older, dressed in tight-fitted black lined suit with a deep-red shirt, in one word he was gorgeous with his brown hair and long legs. His younger companion was fair and blonde, with a bright blue eyes. It was obvious that there was a large age difference between the two, but when you look at them together you see how they complete each other.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for joining us. My name is Brian Kinney, and this right here is my partner Justin Taylor or J.T.K. as the good people of Pittsburgh knows him."

"Please everyone take a seat, he can discuss all about what we are doing over a delicious meal. Frankly, I can't stand much longer without eating the bread stick right there ." Well, that sure broke the tension in the room, so they all sit down around the table and start to nibble on the bread sticks and pursue the menu.

"Just so you are all aware, we both want to retain all of you, so there is no need for a battle. Like I said, this is what I call..."

"What my partner is saying is to let us treat you to a wonderful meal in exchange we want your advise of some issues that we need the help of the best lawyers."

"Mr. J.T.K.,"

"Just call me Justin, Mr. Wendall. And he is Brian."

"I understand legal issues but what can a tax lawyer do for you?"

"In the most simple way, we are doing to open up multiple businesses, we want the IRS on our side, not get into trouble. Not to mention, we need a second pair of eye to look over our finances besides our accountant."

"Sadly, he could not make today. A last minute crisis at his boring ass day job at an accounting firm."

"Brian, you know that Ted actually likes his job."

"Yeah, he likes it so much that he keeps on searching up porn during work."

"I know that but you don't need to tell them that."

"I fucking tell the truth, and sadly for all involved, honesty gets me called an asshole."

"Well you are one sometimes."

"Just to be clear, what we ultimately wish for is that these seven young lawyers here will join forces to fight for us. We can guarantee that our cases are never going to be boring to work with."

"Yep. There is custody fight with abusive parents, NDA over J.T.K.'s dealings, emancipation, civil suits against private schools, custody hearing with lesbians, and so forth."

"See, a pair with variety of problems and money is no issue."

"What did you mean, Brian, about that custody fight with abusive parents?"

"Well, Thomas.."

"No, no before that I need the details for that civil suit against private school, that is going to take a lot of time to just prepare for."

" , the civil suit is for…

"Sorry, , but I need that details on the non-disclosure agreements.."

"Well, if everyone is in, and none of our seven lawyer's supervisors have a problem with the collaboration, why don't we give you all the details while we eat. Sunshine, over there is not going to wait much longer before his stomach demands food."

"Shut up, asshole. Please everyone, let's order then we can talk."

With that seven lawyers, four men and three women had formed a team TK. After all, to each one of them fighting a high-profile case, which based on what they observed about the two men, it was going to be. The money was an added bonus. As the fourteen lawyers hear the details through the meal, they were all more and more ready to fight the case. Particularly, the situation with Brian Kinney's nephews, it was shaping up to be one high-profile case if it ever gets to court. WASP v.s. self-made rich, brother v.s. sister, heterosexual v.s. homosexual, there were so many points of interest. They couldn't wait to start their work.


	12. Interlude

**Two more years** , that was the mantra that constantly repeat through his head for the past week. Just two more years till he can say goodbye forever to . Two years too many but education was something that was of a necessity. He plans to spend the necessary time in this fucking institution but not a second longer than necessary. Only thing that was good for, at least at the moment, was that it was some place that he needs no excuses or give justification in order to go.

The past month of seeing only exemplary behaviour from him, did not relax his birth parents at all. Oh, his mother was becoming more and more relaxed, and if it was up to her, he will be back to his usual curfew of midnight and allowed sleepovers. That no sleepover rule is what prevented him from ever truly relaxing when he was with Brian. Nothing like a curfew set by a homophobic father to stop two guys from fucking each other senseless. Now, the next time that he will be able to see Brian will be at the opening night of JTK's show. Exactly two weeks from now. And today, the tickets will become available right at noon. As the bell rings to signal lunch time at St. James, he knows it was now time.

Let's see how many people desires that ticket to the opening night. See the pieces before it is open to the general public. Is it enough for people to spend their usual lunch hour going to an art gallery nearby and scoring a ticket?

 

**Business as usual**. That was exactly what Ryder was at the moment. The amount of work he had to take care of increases as it was now time to get the holiday advertisement ready. Nothing he could not handle, it was easier than before as he already knew what the client wants as well as the public. Surprisingly, Ryder had not been making an issue about the fact that Brian was singing on quite a few executive clients nor the fact that he was doing some work that was clearly not for Ryder. As long as Ryder's clients did not suffer, nor the agency's income decreased in anyway, Ryder was happy.

Rather than any of those advertisements, only advertisement that he was truly curious to see the results was J.T.K.'s. The tickets had went on sale five days ago, and he had waited till now to get the status update. Along with all of his other ventures. Why now? Because there was a surprise waiting for his blonde tonight and he needs those numbers for it to work.

"Well Brian, I can only wonder just how you got so freaking lucky," Cynthia says as she enters the room, following behind her was Ted.

"And just what is so amazing about me now, Cynthia, Ted." Both of them sit down in chairs across his desk. "No matter I'm sure I can guess. Now, time for numbers, Ted's favorite thing in the word besides porn."

"Shut up, Brian."

"Brian, do you want the numbers for JTK or Britin?"

"Which one do you think, Cynthia?"

"Britin it is. Ted, the floor is yours."

"Ok, first, your tax papers are going to need a lot more revision this coming year, not to mention the tax reductions that you can apply for."

"The numbers, Theodore."

"Right. First, I talked to a couple of banks with the tentative client list that you have right now and all of them are eager to take out a loan for Kinnetik. I am going to be comparing interest rates, so far all of them had been reasonable but I think having a couple more clients will help to raise the loan value or finding an official space for the company, either one will help. But based on what I can think of, you can open shop virtually anytime you want."

"Good, keep that fact absolutely quiet. Kinnetik will open the week after I walk out of this building. In the meantime, Cynthia start to work on the human aspect of things, you know the amount of employees we will need, their qualifications and so forth. But so far from what I think it will be at least a year or so before I go solo. Now, what about my building?"

"Well, I finally found an experienced realtor that works with a firm that has property management division. Here's the details. As soon as you approve, I will meet with her then talk. Get the property management contract with them, and then I will let her put the listings for the six apartments."

"Make sure that all potential renters know the rules, I will get that printed out for you, also a criminal background check. The floor right above them will be the youth shelter. I need all of them to be alright with children, heck I will prefer if their job has something to do with kids. Then it will be easier for them to accept the shelter. Ah, Barbara. I know her she is an acquaintance of Mother Taylor so we can trust her and her company. Go ahead and set that meeting up with her. There is no rush on getting the tenants. They just have to be good people who are not homophobic or have anything against children of all ages. Now, how's permits and permissions going for the shelter?"

"Well, from the city's point of view, if you want to run a shelter, it is your choice. So there isn't much of permits needed just things like is it a sound building and so forth. The Children's Services are of course more cautious. I convinces them that it is a good idea, and that we will like it if the shelter can be considered as a temporary foster home for children. Verbally everything is good to go, now only thing left is for them to the site inspection as well as couple of surprise visits before they start allowing kids to be placed there. In this file, I got resumes for child-care workers, the teachers capable of teaching all grades and so forth. We need to hire them soon so that the shelter is up and running. But how are we getting the word out?"

"Exactly what I am going to do." He opens his drawer and takes out a full envelope before passing it on to Ted. "That right there are flyers telling people all about the shelter, its location and how to get in and so forth. Tell Deb all about it, she will have PFLAG out in the streets handing out flyers in no time, not to mention fill in the position of volunteers. Cynthia and I will start to get our clients interested in donation, especially the one that wants to improve their public image. Those men will cough out a lot of money to get their image to look really good for the public. Now, Cynthia. JTK's ticket sale, and how is that surprise that I arranged, is everything on time?"

"Everything is going smoothly for the surprise. The ticket sale, in one word, it is a bidding war. I'm telling you this Brian, never let your blonde go because the way he is making waves, it is not going to be long before New York comes calling him. The VVIP tickets that you have reserved is of course safe and on its way to be delivered tomorrow. I got an email from CMU's gallery manager that they were hoping that they could increase the number of tickets available, it seems like the tickets have sold out already. And since we only put 50 VIP tickets out, it was snatched up quickly. From the look of it, men are trying to score a ticket to impress their ladies. That's why they wish to have 100 general tickets ready for the opening night on a first-come first-serve basis."

"Tell the gallery manager, increase the ticket numbers but make 10 exclusive tickets hidden inside the general tickets. Those people will have the pleasure of being included in the VIP group, Also prepare a ballot with let's say five winners. Each winner will get their prizes. Remind the gallery manager that he has a meeting with JTK's representatives this weekend to go over all the details of the event one last time."

 

**It was a weird day.** At , Mr. Olmer, the art teacher had been excited. More than excited. So he had asked. Imagine his surprise when the teacher said, that those it was a bit of a struggle, he had managed to persuade someone to have a colour slide of an upcoming artist's piece in their class.

When the slide had shown "Light" he was stunned. A painting that he had done, that painting was going to be the piece of art critique live debate. Shit. He had an unfair advantage of knowing exactly what techniques, style and the feelings that was displayed on "Light" but he had no way of actually saying those without getting any suspicion. It looks like he had to pretend to struggle at least a bit or look like he was working hard in order to avoid suspicion. And he will actually get to hear his art piece being critiqued in front of him.

Then later in a meeting with the art club, all of his fellow artists were quite literally jumping around in excitement. Why? Apparently one of his classmates, Jesse, had managed to get his hand on a VIP pass to the opening night of JTK's show. And the ticket said that guests up to 3 were welcome. And Jesse was now the center of attention, everyone wanting it to be them that Jesse take to the show. It was also here in the art club that he first heard that there will now be a ballot at the opening night, or that they were 100 extra tickets being sold at the price of a general admission ticket starting Monday and in those 100 tickets, apparently there will be 10 exclusive tickets hidden. So these kids were getting ready to make arrangements for them to be at CMU on Monday in time for the ticket sale exactly an hour after school is finish that day. Once again, weird to actually kids who were physically the same age as him so excited to see his artwork.

Still feeling weird but also thinking about the fact that he will have a few words with his husband about keeping things that affects his art a secret. But he will not be able to talk to Brian till tonight so until then he was here in the living room of his house, with his sketchbook open, making rough sketches. Another weird thing, his father was home today, instead of at the shop.

Apparently, he had to close the store in the hands of his employees because he had a meeting with his tax lawyer. That look and tone that his father used, well Justin knew the truth of his parent's marriage more than his mother did. Like the fact that Craig does cheat on his mom and his favorite mistress was his tax lawyer. Since all businesses are entering their final quarter of the year, Justin knows that includes a visit with tax lawyers and accountants. But he will not reveal that fact, no, he did not want to hurt his mom. Craig on the other hand, it was hard for Justin to see him and not see all the signs that the man had not loved him like he had thought in his youth, his conditions on his love, at least for Craig's love for Justin was pretty transparent, Molly was daddy's little girl.

A doorbell rings, and his mom gets the door. Most likely one of the neighbours or a door-to-door salesman. But when his mom screams, he puts his sketchbook down and head towards the entrance. There his mom was smiling her version of a sunshine smile as she embraces her mother.

"Gramps, Grams, Grandpa," he stares at them in surprise from the hallway. How were they here? They were suppose to be in Harrisburg.

"Surprise for all of you, my boy. Aren't you going to hug us?" Gramps says. So that's what he does hugging his grandparents tightly. For whatever reason that they were here, maybe their presence will stop the crazy atmosphere in Taylor home.

"Dad," well Craig was surprised as well, and Molly scream in excitement as she runs to hug their grandparents. Grandparents meant gifts and more fun activities.

Later, as they all sit down for an early dinner, his grandparents told them all about it. Well, more like Grams did while his grandfathers pitch in a couple of details.

"You know Jenny that the only reason all of us went into a retirement home was because we want to not take care of that huge house of ours anymore. At least that's what we thought but I do miss being around children, not to mention cooking. Robert and Greg misses the Pittsburgh businessmen and lawyer meetings and so forth. Quite frankly we were getting restless. But them, we heard about this great offer. One of the retirement community resident's grandchild's lover is thinking of starting up a youth shelter here in the city and was looking for volunteers. The bonus is that if you get employed by them, you get first refusal on one of the apartments in the building where the shelter is. So I called them on a whim, just thinking of introducing myself but that lover is so charming, a wonderful man in my opinion. Just over the phone, well I got hired."

"Hired, Mother? Over the phone, are you sure they are legitimate?"

"Don't worry Jenny, I spoke to the fellow as well as couple of people I know at the town hall. Your mother got a position at that shelter. Doing what she loves, taking care of children of all ages and cooking for them."

"Then when I told him about Robert and Greg well he says that there can be never enough people around children, so they got hired as well."

"A retired businessman getting hired to help out with children, well it was one of those truly surprising moments in my life."

"So Marianne, you accepted the job offer and you guys are now moving back to Pittsburgh?"

"That's right, Craig dear. Well we are going to go over there, tomorrow to check things around and if everything is good. Then we will move into one of those apartments. Jenny do you want to go with us? What about all of you?"

"Grams," he says taking the opportunity to get out, "I will love to go but I actually have this critique assignment that I need to work on with my art club members. So is it ok, if I go there then I meet you guys over there?" He made sure to send pleading looks to his mom so that she will accept and he can finally be out of this Taylor house and actually meet up with Brian in person.

"I don't see why he can't Jenny, Craig. I will let you know the address, I'm sure one of your friends can drop you off. Right, Justin?"

With a huge smile on his face, he replies back to his Grams.

"Of course, Grams. It will be awesome to have all of you here in Pittsburgh. Don't be surprised if I make frequent stops to eat your cooking Grams."

"You don't like my cooking, Justin?"

"I love your cooking Mom, but I can always eat more."

He got all the hidden details behind his grandparent's move alright. Now, whether to reward Brian or punish Mr. Kinney for keeping secrets, well he will decide that later. For now, he will send a quick text to his husband to pick him up tomorrow morning. Knowing his parents will be distracted by his grandparents, he will be able to spend a significant amount of time together with them.

 

**In the end, he could not avoid it.** This conversation he needs to have with his mother. But there was no point in delaying it either. Better to get it over with.

"Mom," sitting in the kitchen of the site of his childhood hell, what a perfect place to have this conversation. "I'm gay, Mom."

"Brian," the look on her face as she turns to face him, it was obvious that she thought it was a dream, that he was joking. He simply stands up from the chair and now faces her straight in the eye.

"I'm a fag, Mom. I like men. And I have liked them as long as I knew. No threats of burning hellfires or eternal damnation is going to change that fact. Nor the fact that I fucked hundreds of guys already."

"You…" Her face. There it was the look of disgust, just like he expect it but why does it still hurt? Because his abusive father did not react badly to his sexuality this time around, and now was able to even say it out loud to others. But his mom, Joan did not look like she will ever accept it. "You are heading to hell. Do not come here again, until you have been cleansed and have repented your sin. Till the devil is out of your body."

"Then it is going to take an eternity till I step foot in this house again." With that he makes his way out of the kitchen.

"Thank goodness, your sister or your father does not know about this." Looks like he is once again going to break Joan's beliefs.

"Claire have known about it for years. And as to my father Jack, I told him a while ago, and he did not tell me to die rather he has learnt to accept it." With that parting shot, he makes his way outside the Kinney residence. Now to pick up Justin for their day together.


	13. Afterwards

**It was easy for him.** The moment he jumps into the Jeep as soon as it pulls up a couple of blocks away his parent's house and sees Brian's face, he knew. That was Brian's tough-man image but hidden in his eyes were the hurt of rejection and sadness. But he knew that Brian will not talk, no it will take a bit of time before he will be up to discussion. So now all Justin will have to do was to create a comfortable and safe place where Brian will be able to express himself.

"Brian, let's go to the studio. I need my model for my painting as well as my fellow creator for the comic." Brian just nods and simply drives, then just follow behind him as he makes his way into their building.

Well, time for him to work his magic. He starts to walk with a bit of a sway, making sure that Brian focuses his attention on his ass. Judging by the intense stare directed towards his butt it was working. Then just before they reach the very top floor, he bends over to pick up something on the floor. With the corner of his eyes, he glance back. There it was, that barely contained lust and heat in Brian's eyes, not to mention the fact that his hands were flexing, like he was trying to control himself from just undressing him right here and taking him on the staircase. Standing up slowly, pushing his ass back and forth slightly on his way, he quickly makes his way to the metal door at the edge of the floor and enter the code on the keypad. Bending slightly at the waist even if he does not need to. Opening the door he makes his way into his studio. Before even hearing the sound of the door closing, he raises his arm up and forward, teasing him with the barest hint of his skin. A deep growl was his only warning before he was attacked. Mission Accomplished.

**That little twat.**  He wasn't stupid to not realize what Justin was doing but quite frankly he didn't give a fuck. Not when he had Justin right where he wants him to be. Underneath him, on top of him, just lost to heat and frantically riding his cock. He leant over to bring them even more closer to each other, their chests touching and grab that blonde locks of hair to pull his face up and just smash their lips together. He wasn't going to think when he could suck and fuck his partner right here.

**He truly forgot**  just how wonderful that soreness felt. That slight throbbing felt in his ass every time he clenches or move in a certain way. To keep on feeling that delicious pleasure was the reason that he kept on shifting around even when he did not need to as he draws.

The way he did his art will be strange for others but it worked for him. Wearing only Brian's shirt, last-season's shirt of course, with boxers, no shoes on his feet with headphones on. He didn't really care because nobody needed to know how he was in his studio except for Brain and himself. Even his kids didn't enter his studio unless for an emergency. Besides the patrons only cared about the result, not the process. And he was glad about that. Each of his painting had a part of his soul, his mind and there was no need for an audience as he pour his heart out onto the canvas.

**Sunshine**  was in a fucking good mood. Moving all over his studio, slowly getting more paint all over, just dancing away, shaking that bubble butt and at the same time, getting some shit load of artwork done. Just looking at him was enough to relax his mind, and get him to finish his work. Just like it has been routine for so long years.

Cynthia had told him that he had changed became more relaxed, more soft. Of course he protested about that 'soft' remark, and he wasn't soft, he just knew when to leave an artist with actual talent alone to work. Sadly, Ryder did not have many. Rather had more of the ones that you need to stand over them for them to make a decent piece. His husband was a genius, he can recognize decent artist from an idiotic one. Luckily for the rest of the art department, he found two decent artists and got them to do his boards. So what if they were the newbies, if they could do the work better than their supposed superiors, he was going to use them. He sent Justin a sample of their two newbie's work and even he had been impressed. Since he did not remember these two newbie, once again someone that Gardner missed like that decent adman. Well Vanguard's loss was Kinnetik's gain.

The phone rings and I answer automatically. Should have checked the number because it was once again Michael Novotny.

"Briaaan." Shit, did he really used to feel at least some sort of happiness when he heard this voice. His childhood really messed him up.

"Brian, you have to come help me. I don't have a ride and I got called in." That helpless tone must have been what made him drop things on the fly in the past to go help his self-proclaimed best friend. In reality, he realized that only thing in common in between them was their past. They were old friends, not best friends.

"Michael, you should have let your bosses know that it will take you some time to arrive. It is better to go in a little late than the time that they need you, then arrive late."

"But, I need to be really great so that they will give me that promotion. I need it."

"Once again, it is the Big Q. Also, Emmett can give you a ride, I know that he isn't working today."

"Sure Em is here but I want to spend time with you. Don't you want to spend time with your best friend?"

"Michael," he could not help that small sigh "do you want to get to work in order to get that promotion or spend time with me?" The resulting silence was answer enough for me. I cut the call, and before he could call back again, I turn off the ringer. Michael needs to start growing up, and let his infatuations with him disappear.

Looking over he could see that Justin had not noticed the phone call. Good, if Michael had somehow ruined his Sunshine's mood, that after a long time was so careless and surrounded with happiness, he would do worse than just cutting off Novotny's cellular connection with him.

**Before he knew it,** it was time once again. Time for him to leave this place full of happiness and go back to his reality of being a 16 year old teenager. After one last fuck with Brian, he sneaks out through the back exit of the loft, then make his way to the front entrance to the lobby. Where he could see his parents and grandparents waiting. No matter how hot the idea it was to have filthy gay sex in the same building as a homophobe, now was not the time. But definitely, something to think about implementing in the future. For now, he has to go back to his acting career.

Acting like he had never seen the shelter with its separate dorms, play and study area, or the attached small bedrooms on the floor set aside for caretakers. Not to mention the separate counselling rooms and offices. His mom he could tell was happy. At the thought that her parents were nearby but not so close that they could intrude in her personal life due to having free time. Craig was silent, but he guessed that he approved of the accommodations though when he saw the sign calling the shelter "RAiNBOW FRIENDLY ZONE" his lips curled up into a sneer. At least this fact will stop Craig from making a lot of trips here. No he thinks that unless forced, the chance of him coming here will be really low.

"Oh, I didn't know you were bringing people over, Ms. Marianne." That was the voice of the tall man with a dirty blonde hair wearing a pair of comfy loafers with plain old black trousers with a crew shirt in cream said when he enters the shelter and find a crowd in the group. He was wondering where Austin was.

Austin Burnell was the man in charge of Paloma. Paloma, the shelter named after his adopted daughter, the one to care so much about people no matter how much they had or will continue to hurt her. Austin was a social worker with the Department of Children's Services for five years but before that he went to law school. He once was a reserve officer to LAPD before he moved to Pittsburgh. Not to mention, he is a black-belt. A man that cares for kids, who could understand law and also was capable of stopping any threats. He is a perfect choice as the director of Paloma. To think that Brian found him in a bar was a surprise but then maybe Brian's Irish luck had been working that day. It doesn't matter how but Justin having met Austin before knows that he will lose a limb before seeing a child hurt if he could help in someway. And seeing Austin's grey eyes meeting his, he nods in greetings but shake his head to let Austin know it was not the in-known crowd.

"Oh, Austin dear. I'm sorry I should have let you know. This here is my daughter Jennifer, that's her husband Craig, you know Taylor's son." He felt his Grams's hand on his shoulder, "and this is our grandson, Justin Taylor."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry Marianne, but the state officials and DCS is coming over for a final check soon, so may I ask you all to leave. If all goes well, we will officially be in business starting next week." Austin may seem rude but his smile more than makes up for it, at least it did to his mom. He didn't miss the slight glare that Austin sent Craig but as someone that Justin told about what has been going on, it was completely understandable. Silently, he followed behind his birth family, looking over the shelter and the bare walls. Maybe a job asking him to paint a mural at Paloma will get him out of the house.

**When they were children involved,** he could say this, the state went all out or as much as their budget will allow. But when there is talk of a shelter for kids close Liberty Avenue in a building owned by a well-known gay man, the state went above budget and sent in three high-ranked officials from both the government and Children's Services. In total six nosy people looking around just looking to find something that will allow them to deny their place as one of government-approved shelters directed connected to Children's Services, not just an average non-profit shelter.

Brian sat in the official office, looking at what his husband called "Wall of Certifications." A wall hung with certificates of the employees, the building and the shelter. Right next to it was a blank wall, but he knew it will be where all the pictures will be in the future. Every wall in the shelter had something to provide encouragement for the kids. A wall full of shelves, just waiting for trophies and awards, right next to a wall that already had a couple of handprints signed with names of everyone in the shelter, and the rest was empty just waiting for handprints. In addition to bookshelves, an art corner and computer cubicles and so forth. Paloma was not going to be a run-down plain old shelter, never. It will be a place where kids get to go wild and free, a place they can heal and start anew.

"Brian," there was Andrew and all behind him were the six officers all of them just itching to question him no doubt. He waves them in and lead them to the three couches. Andrew and him on one, and officers from the same agency sharing one sofa each.

" , based on city regulations as well as state regulations, this shelter meets all the requirements. And we can go ahead and put the name of the shelter to state-approved facilities. However there are some questions."

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

"We noticed that the building have lots of security measures, a good thing when this floor will be full of children but how are children expect to get in or out? An adult cannot be with them all the time."

"There is a pin pad, right outside this door right here that they can access from outside. The kids will be given the code to it, before they go outside the shelter, so they know how to get back in."

"What about those three empty rooms at the back?"

"Those are the counselling rooms. Kids are going to need someone to take to in private. Whether to explain the rules, for disciplinary reasons like a timeout or meet with a psychologist to help them deal with all of their trauma."

"Alright, Mr. Kinney. From the city's point of view, there are no problems. Here is a tentative registration guidelines, all you need to do is go to the city hall one last time in order to get all your permits and to have the shelter registered. Children's Services seems to have questions for you so I will get out of your way. Thank you for your time." One paper-pusher from city hall out, he will get Ted to go to city hall, no way is he going to stand in line and wait.

The moment, city people went out, the social workers came in all of them wearing determination on their face. Well, good luck to them. No one was more determined than Sunshine on a creative high, and he had plenty of experience with social workers not after five custody or adoption cases. He was a master with these nosy and judgemental social workers, of course expect his Dove, who was the best defender of kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year Everyone. Your Reviews keep me inspired and I was successfully able to defeat this bout of writer's block. Please give me suggestions on what you guys think of the story so far, what you will like to see, etc. Thank you so much for waiting, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	14. AN and Preview

**To my dear readers,**

**First, I am sorry to make all of you wait so long for an update. But as a proof that I am back and writing this story once again, I am posting this short preview from the next chapter.**

**Secondly, I have posted up a poll on my profile, where readers could vote on which story they will like me to update first. The tentative deadline for the update is April 1st, 2018 currently.**

**Lastly, if any readers have questions about any of the plot lines, I am planning on making a Q &A section and posting it up around February 24. Thus if any of you have any questions, please post it and if you could please make it with "Q&A" at the beginning of your post, I will appreciate it. I will also go through all the reviews to see if there are any outstanding inquiries that I have not answered through the story yet.**

**As always I am open to suggestions and thank you all for being so wonderful,**

**DestinyWitch**

 

It was weird. To be attending his own art show but not being the center of attention. Rather he was just another one of the spectators. Don't get him wrong, he had hated being surrounded with people and constantly answering questions or talking to art critics, but that was what he had been doing since his first art show. Now he was back in the background, hiding in plain sight.

And not with an entirely good company either. His grandparents and Daphne seemed to be only ones that were feeling pleasant and enjoying the show. His father was uncomfortable especially with all the naked flesh on display and what was obviously highly sexual images of men. His mother had a lady-like smile on her face but he could tell that she was conflicted.

On one hand, she seems to like the pictures on his children, especially ones of Rose, most likely because it reminded her of Molly and him but she was averting her eyes away from any of the portraits of adult-version of Rose and Gus not to mention not looking at any of the portraits of Dove, Jay and Ana or Brian. Well, Brian's portrait were more sexual so he guessed that was the reason. But why did she pass by the nursery painting.

That painting was perhaps his wishful painting. Six cribs all occupied with the baby-version of his six kids, safe and sound in one room. A vision of what it could have been like if they had raised all their kids from infancy. That portrait seemed to have a lot of females stopping in front of it.

Another popular one was the wedding one. It was a replica of Gus's wedding photo, the moment of the kiss. He bet even his father will not mind that picture except for one flaw. There was no bride in the painting. Instead it was two grooms.

As he walk around the exhibit, he was glad that the gallery had displayed the work as he instructed. A mix of child and adult-focused paintings with charcoal drawing of landscapes, family gatherings and so forth. We could see the red dots on the frame increase in amount as time passes by. Especially when the general public was admitted. It was not like he cared about how much profit we will make but the money will be nice thing to have when the inevitable happens.

And speaking of him being kicked out, there he is. The one that will become Craig Taylor's scapegoat. Brian Aiden Kinney. His man dressed in a black Armani suit with blood red Gucci shirt and Prada boots, standing near "Light." He sees a couple of the guests looking back and forth between Brian and the large transition painting of Brian, who was dancing across the room, getting a new girl in his arm with each turn. Brian dancing with their daughters. The profile was so vivid that unless they were blind, everyone will easily figure out who the gorgeous man in most of the collection is.

Brian must have noticed his stare because right at that second, he looks up and their eyes connect. And we smile with my Sunshine smile and Brian's pure smile full of happiness. Even if they could not be seen together, something that never happened before in one of his art shows, but they were still together.


End file.
